Simples secrets
by Shadow hybris
Summary: A Poudlard, personne ne doit savoir que Remus est un loupgarou, pourtant Coleen Sandoval a repéré sa présence et compte bien démasquer le lycantrophe avant la pleine lune. En plus elle aussi semble cacher plus d'un secret... RLxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde!!!**

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic!!**

**Avant tout merci à vous d'avoir surmonté la nullité du résumé pour venir quand même tester ce premier chapitre!! Certains vont se dire que l'OC fille au premier parmi les maraudeurs, c'est vu, revu et corrigé, moi-même je le reconnais. Pourtant je vais quand même essayé de me vendre pour vous donner envie de lire: c'est vrai que le début pourra paraître un peu... banal... mais il y a quand même de belles surprises prévues alors j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez bien aimé!!**

**Voilà désolé pour cette intro un peu longue, je vous autorise à ne pas la lire (comment ça c'est trop tard maintenant? XD).**

**Je dédicasse cette fic à Elise, alias Lia Sail, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour! lol Merci à toi!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: Rumeurs**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Coleen fixait le mur qui lui faisait face de ses yeux bleus acier avec une telle concentration qu'elle semblait vouloir le passer aux rayons X pour voir en transparence ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Rien d'intéressant en réalité. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, les mains jointes essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son objectif: faire le vide autour d'elle afin de mieux capter les ondes extérieures. Cet exercice était difficile et nécessitait qu'elle fût parfaitement détendue, un état d'esprit peu propice dans un milieu incessamment exposé aux bruits tel qu'un dortoir occupé généralement par quatre filles qui pouvaient débarquer à tout moment.

- Coucou Coleen! s'exclama au même instant la voix de Lily Evans.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs coupés courts au carré et plus lisses que des fils de pêche, sursauta et son charme magique se brisa instantanément, la faisant grimacer légèrement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait réussi à parfaitement se détendre mais le maigre fruit de ses efforts venait de s'envoler en un temps record. Quelle déception!

- Bonjour Lily, marmonna-t-elle malgré tout sans détacher ses yeux du mur.

Il y eut un bruit de pas assourdissant dans l'escalier et la seconde suivante, deux filles firent irruption à leur tour dans la pièce, ruinant définitivement les espoirs de Coleen de reprendre sa séance de méditation.

- Comment tu t'habilles pour descendre manger ce soir Lily? demanda une jolie blonde élancée du nom de Samantha.

Elle se dirigea vers sa commode et se figea soudain en apercevant la présence de Coleen; laquelle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à l'apparition de ses camarades de dortoir. Aussitôt Sam (Samantha) pinça les lèvres.

- Ah Coleen, dit-il sans un sourire, je ne t'avais pas vue!

- Bonjour Samantha, murmura timidement celle-ci bien déterminée à ne pas bouger de son lit comme s'il s'agissait de son périmètre de sécurité.

Les autres filles de Gryffondor se tournèrent alors vers elle.

- Tu descends manger avec nous? proposa Maya, une belle métisse aux cheveux frisés.

Coleen fit «non» de la tête; les autres filles échangèrent un regard chargé de compréhension mutuelle mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demanda Lily intriguée tout en choisissant une tenue dans sa valise. Tu avais l'air très concentrée quand je suis arrivée.

- J'ai tenté une connexion, expliqua calmement Coleen.

- Une connexion? releva la rousse en haussant les sourcils sans comprendre. Une connexion à quoi?

- Aux esprits, répondit Samantha à sa place avant de se tourner vers l'intéressée, c'est bien cela? Tu fais des séances de spiritisme ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Quelque chose comme ça, murmura Coleen d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Et alors? s'enquit Maya avec un sourire amusé. Est-ce que Peeves a répondu à ton appel?

Les filles éclatèrent de rire à l'exception de Coleen qui ne trouvait rien de drôle aux paroles de sa camarade. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

- Vous ne devriez pas prendre ce que je peux faire à la légère, prévint-elle d'un ton aucunement menaçant mais relativement posé, je sens une présence totalement anormale dans ce château… et dans quelques temps je la trouverai!

- Bien sûr! ironisa Samantha tandis que Lily fronçait les sourcils perplexe. En attendant essaye plutôt de te trouver une tenue correcte pour ce soir parce que ton haut doit dater d'avant-guerre!

Coleen baissa mes yeux sur son tee-shirt en grosse laine bleu et rose. Elle l'avait «emprunté» à sa mère avant de partir pour Poudlard ainsi qu'une kyrielle d'autres vêtements certes pas tous de bon goût mais c'était les rares frusques qu'elle était sûre de ne pas se voir reprocher d'avoir prises. N'ayant guère envie d'expliquer tout cela à sa comparse, la jeune fille se contenta d'hocher subrepticement la tête sans dire un mot.

Histoire de faire bonne impression, Coleen se pencha par-dessus son lit et tira sa valise qu'elle avait dissimulé en dessous pour faire des économies de place avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied et d'y chercher des habits plus élégants. Elle aurait volontiers demandé conseil à ses nouvelles colocataires mais ces dernières semblaient bien trop préoccupées par leurs petites affaires personnelles pour lui consacrer du temps. De plus comme elle avait refusé leur invitation préalablement, elles avaient tout simplement oublié son existence pour se consacrer à leur préparation personnelle. Laquelle s'acheva une demi-heure plus tard. Coleen vit les trois filles quitter leur dortoir, plus belles que des déesses, et une pointe d'envie titilla son cœur. Comme elles étaient classes et distinguées… et féminines! L'adolescente aurait adoré leur ressembler. Toutes les trois dégageaient une aura particulièrement charismatique… Coleen le sentait, elle avait un don pour cela!

Un peu plus loin, Lily, Samantha et Maya faisaient leur traditionnelle et sensationnelle apparition dans la salle commune… enfin surtout Samantha! Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de jouer à la starlette et la top model. Il était vrai qu'elle avait le physique adéquat mais tout de même! Un peu de tenue ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de temps en temps, se disait parfois Lily.

- Elle est quand même bizarre cette Coleen! constata la jolie rousse en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle est arrivée dans le dortoir depuis à peine trois jours et elle ne le quitte presque jamais en dehors des cours.

- Comme si on avait besoin de se la coltiner! pesta Samantha en prenant place en face de son amie. Pourquoi a-t-elle changé de dortoir au fait?

- Ses anciennes camarades de chambre ne la supportaient plus, expliqua Maya très sérieusement, il paraît qu'elle les réveillait toutes les nuits en prétendant sentir la présence de monstre ou de magie noire dans le château.

- Alors c'est vrai? s'exclama Samantha les yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas juste une rumeur? J'ai entendu dire que c'était une vraie paranoïaque et une cinglée.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là? fit Lily choquée par ses propos.

- Attends tu l'as entendue comme moi, Lily! lança Samantha avec mépris. Elle croit qu'elle peut appeler les esprits. On m'a parlé d'elle… elle croit qu'elle a des dons qui lui permettent de sentir des choses sur les autres que le commun des mortels ne peut ressentir. Des choses comme l'aura… ou les émotions, ça file la chair de poule!

- Et si elle possédait réellement ces pouvoirs? suggéra Lily. Nous sommes des sorcières… tout ce qui touche au surnaturel ne devrait pas nous effrayer.

- Arrête un peu! gronda Sam agacée. Cette fille s'invente des histoires pour se rendre intéressante c'est tout! Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a… comment a-t-elle dit déjà? Ah oui, une créature anormale dans le château? Elle cherche tout simplement à nous impressionner sauf que ça ne marche avec personne.

Maya hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles de sa comparse mais Lily ne parut pas convaincue et souleva une autre objection.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle fait exprès de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit? questionna-t-elle. Tu crois qu'elle n'a que ça à faire?

- Il faut croire que oui, murmura Samantha en haussant les épaules.

- Salut les filles!

Le trio féminin se tourna vers un trio masculin non moins charismatique qu'elles puisqu'il s'agissait de trois des quatre maraudeurs, les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin prirent place à leur tour autour de la table basse sur les fauteuils en compagnie des filles.

- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, susurra Sirius en particulier à l'oreille de Samantha qui lui décrocha son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Flatteur, répondit-elle d'une voix langoureuse qui fit lever les yeux de Maya au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, James s'était penché vers Lily pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de s'asseoir entre elle et la brune bouclée. Remus, qui les observait à la dérobée, eut un sourire attendri: il savait que James et Lily s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Si tous les deux ne sortaient pas encore officiellement ensemble, leur relation ne tarderait pas à éclater au grand jour. Remus les trouvait touchant.

- Vous parliez de qui avec autant de véhémence avant qu'on ne vienne vous interrompre? interrogea James avec curiosité.

- De Coleen Sandoval, notre nouvelle camarade de dortoir! répondit aussitôt Maya.

- La junkie? s'écria Sirius en écarquillant les yeux. Elle partage votre dortoir? Comment ça se fait?

- Elle ne s'entendait plus avec ses anciennes camarades de chambre, dit Samantha les sourcils froncés, Jessica m'a presque supplié de l'accepter dans notre chambre.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles « la junkie »? s'offusqua Lily révoltée. Tu n'as pas honte?

- Attends c'est le bruit qui court, se défendit Sirius les dents serrées, Jessica m'a aussi parlé de Coleen. Elle me racontait qu'elle la voyait souvent prendre des potions bizarres dix fois par jour et que quand elle lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait, la pauvre fille s'est sauvée en courant avec sa trousse de médocs! Apparemment elle se drogue!

- Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Lily en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Peut-être qu'elle a plutôt une grave maladie qui l'oblige à prendre des tas de médicaments.

- Mais pourquoi n'en parlerait-elle à personne dans ce cas? s'étonna Maya.

- Tu crois que ce genre de chose est facile à confier à des gens que l'on ne connaît pas bien? intervint Remus d'un ton léger.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel personne ne répondit rien. Enfin James reprit la parole d'un ton calme presqu'inaudible.

- De toute façon ce ne sont que des suppositions, on ne connaît pas cette fille alors on ne peut pas la juger.

- Exactement! approuva Lily en souriant à James qui rougit légèrement. Je suis sûre que Coleen est très sympathique. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave…

- Et qu'elle se trompe quand elle prétend qu'il y a des monstres dans le château, ajouta gravement Maya.

- Des monstres? releva Remus en échangeant un regard appuyé avec Sirius et James. Comment ça?

Samantha eut l'air singulièrement exaspérée.

- Elle est persuadée d'avoir une sorte de pouvoir psychique sur le monde extérieur qui lui permet de sentir des choses qui nous laisseraient tous indifférents, nous les simples humains. Sa dernière nouveauté c'est qu'il y aurait une créature dont on ignore la nature qui se baladerait dans le château et elle s'est mise en tête de découvrir ce que c'est.

- La pauvre, commenta Maya, elle perd son temps!

Mais les trois Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps et parurent soudain très inquiets. Remus étant un loup-garou qui étudiait incognito à Poudlard malgré sa nature particulière, ils ne devaient rien laisser au hasard. Même s'il s'agissait d'une fille en apparence insignifiante voire un peu dégénérée, il valait mieux se méfier de ses idées dangereuses.

Ils cessèrent tous aussitôt de parler de Coleen en voyant cette dernière faire irruption dans la salle commune. Elle semblait avoir terminé de se préparer et arborait une tenue entièrement noire assez classe qui n'avait rien à voir avec le pull grossier qu'elle avait porté un peu plus tôt. Maya et Samantha la reluquèrent avec dédain comme un aristocrate toiserait un démuni dans un dîner mondain mais Lily eut un léger sourire. Les garçons la regardèrent passer sans dire un mot, sans doute un peu gêné de la voir ainsi apparaître alors qu'ils devisaient insouciamment sur son cas quelques secondes plus tôt. Comme ils ne voyaient qu'elle, ils purent se faire des commentaires intérieurs sur son apparence.

Globalement il n'y avait rien à dire sur elle, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie mais elle était loin d'être laide. Elle avait des cheveux bien raides et des yeux bleus très profonds ainsi qu'un visage angélique mais ses épaules étaient larges, son nez légèrement aquilin, sa poitrine quasiment inexistante et elle était de grande taille pour une fille. Et surtout elle marchait toujours tête baissée et les bras repliés comme si elle se protégeait en permanence à l'intérieur d'une bulle. Remus se souvint avoir plusieurs fois trouvé cela touchant mais ce soir-là elle ne l'émouvait plus si elle mettait son secret en danger. Elle avait presque atteint la sortie lorsque le jeune loup-garou l'intercepta.

- Oh Coleen!

Celle-ci sursauta et fit volte-face, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à être appelée.

- Bonsoir Remus, murmura-t-elle timidement.

- Salut, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix douce, comment vas-tu?

- Euh… très bien merci et toi? balbutia l'adolescente un peu prise de court car Remus ne venait jamais l'aborder sans raison valable pour le simple plaisir de s'informer sur son état de santé.

- Je me porte comme un charme, déclara Remus en haussant les épaules tranquillement, tu descends manger?

- Oui c'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle brièvement, pourquoi?

- Comme ça, fit simplement Remus en regardant ailleurs, tu es toute seule?

Coleen fronça les sourcils comme si elle cherchait à anticiper où cette conversation dépourvue de sens allait la mener. Les rares fois où Remus lui adressait la parole c'était pour lui parler des devoirs scolaires, s'il avait besoin d'un renseignement, pourquoi ne le demandait-il pas tout simplement? Pourquoi tournait-il autour du pot? Réalisant que la réponse à ces questions ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela, elle répondit:

- Non je vais rejoindre des copines.

Et elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Pourquoi?

- Mais pour rien, dit Remus avec un sourire nerveux.

Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde dans les yeux en silence.

- Il paraît que tu as changé de dortoir, reprit tout à coup Remus.

_Nous y voilà! _songea Coleen en souriant malgré elle. _C'était de cela dont il voulait me parler._

- Il paraît en effet, répondit Coleen en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi? demanda Remus d'un ton un peu trop inquisiteur au goût de la brune qui fronça davantage ses sourcils en cessant de sourire.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?

- Un changement de dortoir suppose des tensions entre ses habitants, répondit Remus sans la moindre hésitation, c'est un peu mon rôle en tant que préfet-en-chef de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien au sein de la maison Gryffondor.

Il n'aurait pas pu mieux dire. Coleen retrouva instantanément son sourire.

- Il ne s'est rien passé qui nécessite l'intervention d'un préfet-en-chef, murmura-t-elle, il y a eu quelques distorsions avec les autres filles de ma chambre et elles ont estimé préférable de m'évincer. Je ne leur en veux pas, il n'y a absolument aucune tension au sein de la maison Gryffondor! Tu peux être rassuré.

Elle parlait avec tellement de conviction que si Remus n'avait pas disserté sur elle quelques instants plus tôt avec les maraudeurs et les filles, il aurait laissé tomber. Cependant à présent qu'il avait entendu ces rumeurs sur ses pouvoirs particuliers, sur son problème de drogue ou sa maladie cachée, il ne pouvait clore ainsi la discussion.

- Très bien, conclut-il d'un ton satisfait, alors c'est parfait si tout va bien! J'espère que tu t'entendras mieux avec les filles de la chambre de Lily.

- Je l'espère aussi, dit évasivement Coleen en laissant dériver son regard sur les dites filles toujours assises dans leurs fauteuils avec James et Sirius, on ne se parle pas beaucoup en dehors des cours… ce sera une bonne occasion de se connaître mieux.

Remus hocha la tête en guise d'approbation puis un nouveau silence s'installa mais cette fois, ce fut Coleen qui le brisa.

- Bon si tu n'as plus rien à me dire je vais aller rejoindre mes copines, déclara-t-elle.

- Euh d'accord, bredouilla Remus faute de meilleure réponse, à plus tard!

- Ouais à plus! fit-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle s'apprêta à passer de l'autre côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame mais Remus la rappela encore, l'obligeant à revenir sur ses pas.

- Je voulais juste te dire une dernière chose.

- Quoi?

- Si jamais tu as un problème ou un souci quelconque et que tu souhaites en parler, dit-il avec douceur, tu peux compter sur moi.

Coleen resta quelques secondes surprises, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ces mots puis esquissa un très bref sourire qui illumina son visage d'ange.

- Est-ce que c'est dans le contrat des préfet-en-chef d'être des psychologues scolaires?

Remus réfléchit une fraction de seconde à la bonne répartie à lui envoyer et se résolut pour un franc:

- Non… c'est moi-même qui m'inclus cette option, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter! On dit de moi que je suis souvent à l'écoute des gens.

- C'est bon à savoir, murmura Coleen d'une voix rêveuse, j'y penserai!

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla pour de bon, laissant à Remus une impression très étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il échangeait une conversation aussi longue avec Coleen et il avait le sentiment de n'avoir pas à faire à une fille ordinaire. Peut-être racontait-elle bien des salades sur son prétendu don de voir les auras ou autre mais elle avait tout de même quelque chose de… spécial.

* * *

**Voilà qui clos ce petit chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je tiens à dire au cas où vous auriez été interpelés que je ne préjuge pas les gens ayant des problèmes de drogue en employant le terme "junkie", ce n'est pas pour être péjorative ou critiquer, c'est juste qu'il allait bien avec le contexte.**

**J'ai aussi oublié le disclaimer tout à l'heure: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (si si je vous assure!)**

**Bon voilà une petite review pour m'encourager... ou me dire de sortir tout de suite mdrr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 en ligne! Je suis ravie d'avoir reçu quelques reviews qui m'ont encouragées!! Merci à tous!**

**Comme toujours merci à Lia Sail pour son inestimable soutien.**

* * *

Coleen était assise à la table des Gryffondor depuis bientôt vingt minutes mais elle n'avait pas encore pu toucher au contenu de son assiette. Sa tête lui tambourinait douloureusement et elle se sentait faible comme si elle couvait quelque chose. Son apathie lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle se sentait submergée par ses émotions… ou plutôt ces ondes qu'elle captait. Personne ne voulait la croire, pourtant elle ne délirait pas. Elle avait bien une emprise psychique sur le monde, elle ressentait les émotions des gens, celles qui flottaient en surface. Elle faisait cela naturellement sans faire d'effort comme ses oreilles entendaient les sons sans qu'elle ait besoin de se forcer. Cela lui paraissait même tellement ordinaire qu'elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était la seule à posséder ce don.

Par la suite c'était allé plus loin. Elle avait compris que si elle se concentrait un peu, ses capacités la plongeaient carrément dans un autre monde, un monde invisible aux yeux des humains normaux. Ces couleurs autour des gens, c'était leur aura! Elle en était sûre. Et au-delà de l'aura, elle ressentait parfois des choses étranges quand elle passait près de certaines personnes, elle avait l'impression de mieux les connaître brusquement. Si des personnes étaient profondément ancreés dans la magie noire, elle le sentait… si des gens avaient un secret… trop profond… elle recevait un signal… parfois bien difficile à interpréter.

Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du y être à Poudlard. Elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs fois un signal dans son esprit… la plupart du temps la nuit, parce que la nuit, le signal pouvait se traduire sous forme de vision alors que lorsqu'elle était réveillée, comme à cet instant précis, ce n'était qu'un sifflement incongru à l'intérieur de sa tête qui lui donnait d'insupportables migraines à la longue. Et dire que la plupart de ses camarades lui reprochaient de jouer la comédie! Elle aurait bien aimé les voir à sa place! Ils n'auraient guère tenu longtemps.

- Est-ce que ça va Coleen? demanda l'une de ses copines dénommée Alice d'un ton inquiet. Tu ne manges rien une fois de plus. Ne me dis pas que tu as repris ce régime idiot!

- Si je le continue toujours, avoua Coleen en haussant les épaules.

- C'est ridicule! s'énerva Alice en roulant des yeux. Tu es très bien comme tu es!

- Je serais encore mieux avec quelques kilos en moins, insista Coleen, regarde mes bras! J'ai l'air d'une déménageuse! Et puis ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui partage le dortoir avec trois bombes! J'ai vraiment l'air d'une pauvre tâche à côté d'elles!

Alice dut se retenir pour ne pas lancer une réplique cinglante. Elle se ravisa en songeant que de toute manière rien de ce qu'elle ne pourrait dire n'atteindrait son amie.

- Mais ce n'est pas à cause du régime que je ne mange pas, confia Coleen d'une voix douce, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Tu es encore malade?

Coleen fronça les sourcils. Alice avait dit cela sur un drôle de ton en particulier le terme « malade ». Considérait-elle comme les autres que son amie racontait des histoires sur son état? La brune n'ignorait pas qu'Alice était parfois sceptique quand elle lui parlait des ondes inquiétantes qu'elle captait et elle pouvait la comprendre. Mais elle souffrait de n'avoir pas de véritable amie qui la comprenne et avec qui elle puisse partager ses malheurs en toute confiance.

Son regard dériva sur Lily Evans qui dînait en compagnie de ses deux amies et des quatre Maraudeurs. Elle était gaie et souriante… tellement rayonnante de beauté. Un nouveau frisson d'envie parcourut l'échine du dos de Coleen. Lily avait tout pour elle: la beauté, l'intelligence, la popularité et elle avait rendu fou d'elle la star montante du quidditch, le légendaire James Potter. La rouquine représentait en un mot tout ce que Coleen aurait aimé être. En plus elle dégageait une aura des plus positives. _J'espère que nous allons nous rapprocher maintenant que nous partageons le même dortoir, _pensa-t-elle sans détacher ses yeux de Lily qui riait aux éclats.

Prenant soudain conscience qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à Alice, Coleen se força à sourire et à avaler une pomme de terre pour lui faire plaisir en disant:

- Non je ne suis pas malade ne t'en fais pas!

En réalité elle aurait bien aimé lui parler du sifflement continu qui lui mettait le cerveau en compote mais elle sentait bien qu'Alice n'était pas d'humeur à écouter cela et n'avait pas envie de l'ennuyer. Alice était plutôt une bonne vivante et une fille naturelle. Elle était jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau diaphane. Elle avait quelques kilos superflus mais loin d'en avoir honte, elle les acceptait tout à fait et ça ne la rendait que plus adorable. Alice n'aimait pas trop se prendre la tête avec les complexes stupides de sa copine qu'ils concernent son apparence ou ses prétendues pouvoirs psychiques. Elle n'était pas non plus superficielle comme Samantha mais à l'image d'une adolescente ordinaire, elle aimait parler de fringues et de beaux garçons. Coleen savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être aussi « zen » et bien dans sa peau mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau? interrogea-t-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché.

- J'ai reçu le Sorcière-hebdo par hibou ce matin, raconta Alice avec enthousiasme, j'ai vu un super ensemble dans les pages « mode ». A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il faudra qu'on fasse toutes les boutiques. Maintenant que je l'ai vu je le veux!

- Ah bon? fit Coleen soudain intéressée. Il était comment?

Alice lâcha aussitôt sa fourchette et plongea sa main dans son sac d'école qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de déposer dans son dortoir pour en sortir la revue et montrer la photo à son amie. C'était la vérité, les vêtements qu'elle avait repérés étaient de toute beauté… comme leur prix d'ailleurs! Coleen essaya de s'imaginer dedans… mais secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Elle n'aurait jamais suffisamment d'argent pour se les acheter alors inutile de se faire du mal en rêvassant. En plus le mannequin sur la magasine le portait à merveille parce qu'elle était littéralement anorexique… et diablement féminine. Coleen ne doutait pas que _elle _serait ridicule si elle venait à porter cela.

Les deux filles passèrent néanmoins la majeure partie du repas à commenter les habits qu'elles voyaient et à s'imaginer aller les essayer dans les boutiques branchées de Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie.

- Je suis sûre que même Sirius Black craquerait si on porterait ça à la soirée du nouvel an! lança Alice en mettant le doit sur la robe la plus décolletée que Coleen eût jamais vu.

Sirius Black était bien réputé pour choisir ses partenaires parmi les décolletés les plus avantageux. On pouvait le comprendre, lui-même étant déjà tellement beau, il aurait été bien sot de ne pas en profiter. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui et Coleen elle-même s'était surprise à rêver un jour à susciter l'intérêt du beau Gryffondor bien qu'elle eut aussitôt chassé cette pensée de sa tête. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance! Alice ne pouvait pas en dire autant puisqu'elle avait vécu une idylle de deux semaines et demie avec le concerné un an plus tôt.

- Ne me dis pas que Sirius te plaît encore! s'étonna la brune en lançant un regard soupçonneux à son amie. Je croyais que tu avais déjà donné avec lui et que tu ne ressortirais avec lui pour rien au monde?

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit ma chérie! trancha Alice avec douceur en fermant le magasine. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais retenter une relation sérieuse avec lui… mais pour aller à la soirée du nouvel an… autant avoir le plus beau des garçons à son bras tu ne crois pas?

Coleen haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle n'en pensait rien. Elle aurait bien aimé déjà avoir un garçon tout court à son bras… alors de là à ce qu'il soit le plus beau… il ne fallait pas trop jouer les difficiles non plus!

- Et puisqu'on aborde le sujet, reprit Alice avec un sourire en coin, il n'y a pas un bel éphèbe qui te plaît en ce moment?

- Non, avoua son amie d'un ton nonchalant, toujours les mêmes que ceux inscrits sur notre petite liste des dix plus beaux garçons de l'école.

- Ah oui, fit Alice rêveuse, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on pense à revoir notre classement. Avery vient d'avoir une éruption de boutons, il fait peur! Je suggère de l'éjecter du classement!

Coleen éclata de rire, un rire franc et sincère. Il n'y avait qu'en compagnie d'Alice qu'elle se sentait d'aussi bonne humeur. Elle était tellement simple… tellement joyeuse… Lily Evans lui donnait l'impression d'être à peu près pareil. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle lui inspirait autant de sympathie.

- Ah autre chose! continua Alice en devenant soudain sérieuse. Peter Pettigrow m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu en grande conversation avec Remus Lupin tout à l'heure dans la salle commune, tu confirmes?

- Quelle commère celui-là! pesta Coleen qui ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup à cause des ondes négatives qu'il dégageait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui. Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde!

- Bah c'est un membre des Maraudeurs, fit Alice d'un ton léger, il était étonné de voir Remus te parler. Il dit que tu es tellement timide d'habitude. Lui-même m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le son de ta voix.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il est sourd ou qu'il n'écoute pas assez en cours! répliqua Coleen agacée. Et d'abord je m'en fiche qu'il me trouve timide ou quoi que ce soit! Moi je le trouve bête et hypocrite!

- Qui ne l'est pas un peu?

- Pourquoi tu le défends? s'énerva Coleen.

- Parce que c'est un Maraudeur, avoua Alice sans honte, on a tous un faible pour eux alors on peut tout leur pardonner!

Coleen ne sut guère quoi répondre à cela et trouva un bon compromis en buvant une interminable gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te racontait de beau Remus Lupin? s'informa Alice avec curiosité. Dis-moi qu'il te draguait! Il est tellement beau! Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui?

- Alice ne commence pas! soupira Coleen en tapotant la table de ses ongles au vernis noir luisant sous la lumière des chandelles volantes dans les airs par magie. Il voulait juste être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun conflit diplomatique de grande ampleur chez les Gryffondors depuis que Jessica m'a virée du dortoir.

- Oh comme il est gentil! s'exclama Alice conquise.

- Ouais, commenta Coleen en souriant malgré elle, il m'a aussi proposé des séances de thérapies gratuites si jamais j'étais traumatisée par la vie!

Ce fut au tour d'Alice d'éclater de rire, son amie l'accompagna involontairement.

- Tu as accepté j'espère?

- Bien sûr, répondit Coleen en hochant la tête et d'un ton sardonique, j'ai très envie de raconter mes petits soucis personnels à un garçon que je connais à peine et qui vient jouer au bon samaritain parce qu'il a probablement entendu toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur mon compte!

- On s'en fiche qu'il se base sur les rumeurs, répliqua Alice d'un ton désinvolte, du moment que tu peux passer du temps avec lui. Si ça se trouve il s'intéresse à toi mais n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour t'aborder.

- Si ça se trouve, releva Coleen avec un sourire narquois qui prouvait qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seconde.

- Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi ma belle, dit Alice sur un ton de reproche.

Coleen aurait volontiers lancé une réplique cinglante à cette phrase. Les possibilités de répartie étaient nombreuses. Quelle était la meilleure réponse? « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que j'aie ou non confiance en moi? », « C'est facile à dire pour toi qui arrive à choper des mecs comme des chips dans un saladier », «T'es pas moi alors ne me donne pas de leçon! ». Oui ces répliques acides étaient tentantes mais Coleen n'eut pas à faire un choix car le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche en réponse fut un étrange borborygme. Une douleur fulgurante au niveau de la poitrine et de la gorge venait de l'assaillir, l'obligeant à s'écrouler à moitié sur la table en suffoquant. Autour d'elle les gryffondors s'écartèrent en lui jetant des regards dégoûtés. A quoi jouait encore cette dingue de Coleen Sandoval?

_C'est__ pas possible! _pensa-t-elle le souffle coupé. _Pas maintenant! Pas devant tant de monde!_

- Coleen!! couina Alice prise de panique. Coleen qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

La jeune brune ne pouvait pas parler. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle en aurait été incapable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette crise lui prenait. D'ordinaire elle arrivait toujours à prendre les devants avant de subir ce genre de désagréments mais cette fois… elle avait du mal calculer la dose en prenant sa potion dans le dortoir. N'ayant plus qu'une seule solution, elle abandonna sur le champ sa copine et son assiette et se leva de table pour courir loin de la Grande Salle et de la foule sous les yeux effarés de bon nombre d'élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore? s'étonna James en la voyant s'enfuir en courant.

- Je sais pas, répondit Sirius avec indifférence, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas pris sa dose et qu'elle est en manque!

- Arrête de parler comme ça Sirius! gronda Lily sévèrement. Tu n'es pas drôle! Si ça se trouve, il lui arrive quelque chose de grave!

- Oui, renchérit Samantha avec sarcasme, peut-être qu'elle a entendu l'appel d'un esprit satanique dans un cachot et qu'elle va l'affronter avant qu'il débarque dans le dortoir cette nuit.

Il y eut une vague d'hilarité générale que seuls Lily et Remus ne partagèrent pas. Ils échangèrent même un regard compréhensif et appuyé comme s'il communiquait par télépathie. Ils semblaient véritablement se consulter. Que devaient-ils faire en tant que préfet-en-chef? La poursuivre pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait ou la laissait gérer ses problèmes (peut-être imaginaires) seule? Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produisit puis Remus prit soudain la résolution de se lever à la surprise générale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lunard? s'étonna Peter.

- Je vais voir ce qui arrive à Coleen, déclara le loup-garou sans la moindre hésitation.

- Bonne idée, approuva James en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Lily, tu nous raconteras ce que c'était!

En entendant cela, Lily remit le bras de James à sa place en lui fusillant du regard. Remus avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle d'un pas précipité. Il ne savait pas où s'était rendu Coleen mais soupçonna la tour des Gryffondors et s'y précipita. Si elle avait des ennuis, il devait l'aider. Il avait déjà aidé beaucoup d'élèves en difficulté durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, pourquoi ferait-il une exception pour celle-ci?

* * *

**A suivre lol...**

**Review please? **


	3. Crise de nerfs

**Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**J'aurais du prévenir dans mon en-tête (en fait je pensais l'avoir fait XD): cette fic alterne des passages légers et des passages un peu plus... profonds (si on peut dire). J'espère que ça ne rebutera personne pour continuer à lire.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Coleen courrait fort vite mais elle ne pouvait surpasser les capacités surhumaines d'un lycanthrope. Remus n'eut qu'un bref effort à faire pour la rattraper une fois dans la salle commune de leur maison. Elle avait commencé à gravir les marches menant à son dortoir et Remus s'y lança à son tour sans réfléchir ce qui fut à la fois stupide et ingénieux puisque l'escalier reconnaissant qu'un garçon voulait monter dans un dortoir pour fille, il se changea aussitôt en un toboggan glissant et le phénomène n'épargna pas Coleen. Les deux adolescents glissèrent à reculons et tombèrent au bas de l'étage l'un sur l'autre. D'une certaine manière, Remus avait bien réussi à stopper la jeune fille qu'il attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau.

« Attends Coleen ! s'écria désespérément Remus à bout de souffle. Je veux simplement t'aider !

L'adolescente ne répondit rien et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du loup-garou en poussant de bref cris rauques. Elle paraissait véritablement affolée sans que Remus ne puisse déterminer pourquoi.

« Coleen …

La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre : sans crier gare elle colla son poing dans la figure de son camarade qui la lâcha brusquement en faisant une embardée. Elle n'avait pas cherché à contenir sa force. Remus se frotta le coin de l'œil en regardant sa proie se sauver à nouveau vers les escaliers qui, par chance, refusaient de retrouver leur aspect d'origine comme pour lui bloquer le passage.

« Mais ça va pas ! glapit Remus incrédule et mécontent. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Coleen ne répondit rien. Tournant le dos à Remus, elle sautillait nerveusement devant l'escalier comme si elle pensait que cette action allait lui rendre son état d'origine. Elle paraissait tellement perturbée que Remus se demanda si elle l'avait simplement entendu. Il fallait qu'elle regagne très vite son dortoir avant que Remus ne la perce à jour. Il devenait vraiment trop curieux !

« Coleen !

Celle-ci se résolut à ne pas se retourner et surtout à ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Sa gorge ne lui faisant plus mal le pire était à venir… pourtant elle ne put résister.

« Laisse-moi ! murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix sèche mais tellement rauque que Remus la reconnut à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Pas de réponse.

« Coleen !!

_Il va me lâcher par pitié ! _songea-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Sa pression retomba quelques peu lorsqu'elle réalisa tout à coup que les sifflements dans sa tête s'atténuaient. Le signal faiblit jusqu'à disparaître complètement. L'adolescente cessa aussitôt de s'agiter et se tourna légèrement vers Remus stupéfaite. C'était la première fois que ses alertes s'estompaient si brusquement ; en général son cerveau s'habituait peu à peu au son aigu qui diminuait progressivement en intensité. Voyant qu'elle se calmait un peu, Remus tenta de s'approcher d'elle en gardant toutefois une distance raisonnable ce qui fut une sage décision car vu la vivacité avec laquelle elle avait réagi en le voyant s'avancer, s'il avait été trop prêt, elle lui aurait probablement asséné un second coup en pleine poire.

L'escalier avait finalement cédé aux attentes de Coleen qui les monta avec une telle rapidité que lorsque Remus pausa le pied dessus pour l'arrêter à nouveau, elle avait déjà atteint le sommet et ne se laissa pas piégée par la pente sinueuse. Remus jura furieusement en la voyant pénétrer victorieusement dans sa chambre. Il réfléchit par tous les moyens à la manière dont il pouvait s'y prendre pour la rejoindre. Quoiqu'elle eût l'intention de faire là haut, elle était dans un état bien trop critique pour la laisser seule. A court d'idées, il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour développer son acuité auditive de loup-garou et entendre ce qu'elle fabriquait depuis son poste. Il entendit distinctement des bruits de pas titubants, une respiration saccadée, des gestes secs et maladroits qui traduisaient une grande nervosité.

En haut Coleen tremblait tellement de la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir qu'elle chancela jusqu'à son lit en se cognant contre plusieurs meubles au passage. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle transpirait tellement elle était en état de stress. Pourquoi ce Remus Lupin était-il si fouineur ? Ne pouvait-il pas se mêler de ses affaires ? Elle se jeta sur son lit en respirant à fond pour se calmer. Tout allait bien maintenant ! Elle était en sécurité… enfin presque ! Ses camarades de dortoir pouvant arriver à tout moment, il lui restait une petite chose à régler. Elle coula sous son lit et tira sa lourde valise qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brute avant de plonger littéralement à l'intérieur et d'en retourner le contenu. Pourquoi cachait-elle sa trousse de soin si profondément ? Elle perdait toujours un temps fou à la chercher après. Fort heureusement elle finit par mettre la main dessus et se mit à tâtonner à l'intérieur à la recherche de ce dont elle avait besoin.

Depuis le bas de l'escalier, Remus entendit le cliquetis de fioles de verres s'entrechoquant. Bizarrement ce bruit lui déplut fortement. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? _se demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. _Elle prend des potions. _Les paroles de Sirius sur son prétendu problème de drogue s'imposèrent malgré lui à son esprit. Plus le temps de réfléchir, il devait monter coûte que coûte, même si ce que faisait cette fille était peut-être anodin, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Coleen n'aurait pas été la première connaissance de Remus à avoir ce genre de souci : il avait connu une autre fille souffrant de la drogue et ne voulait plus voir quelqu'un d'autre se détruire de la même manière. N'ayant plus de solutions intelligentes en tête, il se résolut à faire la dernière chose qui se proposait à lui-même si elle était à la fois très stupide et très risquée.

Pendant ce temps, Coleen avait finalement mis la main sur une fiole minuscule en forme de goutte d'eau contenant un liquide indigo fort peu inspirant. Coleen secoua légèrement la fiole pour faire tourner le liquide à l'intérieur puis retira le bouchon de verre d'un geste du pouce avant d'en avaler une petite gorgée : Vu l'heure tardive, il n'était pas nécessaire de forcer la dose… de plus ses réserves s'amenuisaient dangereusement, il allait falloir qu'elle écrive au médicomage Antisto dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle était en train de songer ainsi lorsque Remus apparut sans crier gare dans la pièce en passant… par la fenêtre. Coleen en fut tellement choquée qu'elle manqua d'extrême justesse de recracher le contenu de sa bouche sur ses draps bien blancs. Décidément rien ne l'arrêtait ce gars !! Coleen crut pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle rêvait mais elle ne put ignorer le beau garçon qui se ruait sur elle visiblement prêt a lui arracher sa potion des mains. Elle réagit encore plus vivement et attrapa sa trousse sous le bras avant de bondir telle une gazelle effarouchée dans la salle de bain ou elle s'enferma à double tour. Remus voulut la poursuivre mais il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide et s'emplafonna la porte de la salle de bain. Tant pis pour lui s'il s'était encore fait mal ! Il n'avait qu'à pas mettre son nez dans les affaires d'autrui.

« Coleen ! appela Remus pour la énième fois.

La jeune fille se tenait plaquée de dos contre le panneau de bois comme si son poids pouvait renforcer le sortilège de verrouillage. Ses tremblements incontrôlables avaient repris à la vue du jeune homme. Si seulement il pouvait la laisser tranquille ! Il était certainement pavé de bonnes intentions mais à cet instant précis elle le haïssait et se moquait bien de sa gentillesse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix. Elle aurait bien hurlé toute sa rage mais la potion indigo qu'elle avait absorbé quelques secondes plus tôt provoquait temporairement un gonflement de la gorge et l'empêchait de produire le moindre son. Ce phénomène était généralement de très courte durée dont Remus profita pour essayer de la faire sortir par tous les moyens. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole, elle hurla d'une voix suraiguë à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« Va-t-en !

« Pas question ! répliqua Remus trop calmement.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! protesta-t-elle. Pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça ?

« Je m'inquiète, répondit Remus comme si c'était une évidence.

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant !

Mais Remus ne l'écouta pas et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche avant de la pointer sur la serrure.

« _Alohomora _! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix claire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Coleen écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Elle était carrément prête à faire rempart avec son propre corps pour empêcher le Gryffondor d'entrer mais il y avait bien mieux à faire. D'un geste vif, elle extirpa sa propre baguette de sa ceinture et glapit un magistral :

« _Finite Incantatem_ !

Le sortilège s'estompa aussitôt et la porte se verrouilla à nouveau au moment ou Remus posait sa main sur la poignée pour la tourner. Il commença à en avoir assez de ce cinéma.

« Allons Coleen c'est ridicule ! soupira-t-il singulièrement exaspéré. Si tu as une maladie je peux comprendre… et même bien mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer.

A cause de sa nature de loup-garou, il était doté d'un degré de tolérance et de compassion un peu plus élevé que la moyenne. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'était l'impression d'être différent… mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Coleen. Ainsi elle était plus que jamais déterminée à rester murée dans son monde.

« Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, dit-elle dans un souffle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots qu'elle peinait à dissimuler, personne ne le peut.

« Je pourrais toujours essayer, suggéra prudemment Remus en redoutant la réaction à venir.

« Non, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce que celle à laquelle le jeune homme s'était attendue, je dois gérer mon problème seule.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser seule ! rétorqua Remus d'un ton ferme. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature !

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Coleen se laissa glisser le long de la porte pour tomber assise au sol le visage inondé de larmes. Remus était si gentil ! Trop même ! Elle aurait aimé se confier à lui, peut-être aurait-il pu la comprendre : Malheureusement elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour prendre ce risque.

« Coleen ? appela Remus en collant son oreille contre la porte inquiet de ne pas entendre de réponse.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as été nommé préfet en chef, murmura Coleen dans un souffle.

Venant d'elle, ce compliment lui alla droit au cœur. Peut-être commençait-elle à se détendre enfin… erreur !

« Trouve toi un autre malheureux à materner ! vociféra-t-elle d'un ton abrupt qui fit sursauter le lycanthrope. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

« Tu as la tête dure ! pesta Remus qui se retenait de ne pas user de sa force de loup pour défoncer la porte.

« Exact ! approuva Coleen dont la voix n'était plus du tout ponctuée de sanglots à présent. Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi ! Maintenant dégage tu n'as rien à faire ici !

« Dans tes rêves ! trancha Remus calmement. Je suis moi aussi très têtu et j'ai une patience hors du commun. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais tu finiras bien par sortir de là.

« CASSE TOI OU J'APPELLE MC GONAGALL !!!!!!! s'emporta Coleen d'un ton hystérique qui fit à nouveau sursauter Remus mais plus violement que s'il avait été frappé par un électrochoc.

Remus posa une main sur son cœur le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Cette fille était vraiment… volcanique quand elle était contrariée ! On ne l'aurait pourtant pas cru au premier regard, elle paraissait tellement calme et maîtresse de ses émotions. Remus faillit pousser le vice jusqu'à lui demander _comment _elle comptait prévenir Mc Gonagall depuis son sanctuaire mais il fut interrompu avant même d'avoir commencé à cause de l'arrivée impromptue d'une poignée de filles dans le dortoir. Remus remarqua d'emblée qu'il n'y avait ni Lily, ni Maya, ni Samantha dans le lot mais Jessica, la fille qui avait jeté Coleen de sa chambre.

« Lupin ?? s'écrièrent plusieurs des filles surpises. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est une chambre pour les filles ! Comment es-tu monté ?

« Ne vous occupez pas de ça ! répliqua prestement Remus en s'avançant vers les arrivantes. Coleen ne va pas bien, il faut l'aider ! Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain !

Jessica échangea quelques regards chargés de compréhension mutuelle avec ses copines. Elle ne semblait visiblement guère choquée de ce qu'elle entendait.

« Elle faisait déjà ça tout le temps quand elle partageait ma chambre, dit-elle avec indifférence. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

« Elle prenait des potions bizarres, insista Remus livide, vous savez ce qu'elle fabrique ?

« Non et franchement je m'en fiche ! lança Jessica profondément horripilée. Moi aussi au début je m'inquiétais pour elle mais elle n'a absolument pas voulu parler à personne. C'est de sa faute si elle est dans cet état ! D'ailleurs elle n'a peut-être rien du tout. C'est une excellente comédienne ! Elle essaye juste de se rendre intéressante avec son petit numéro et toi tu plonges dedans tête baissée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait uniquement de la comédie, s'entêta Remus qui commençait à se sentir embarrassé.

« Tout ce que je sais, dit Jessica avec lassitude, c'est qu'en la traumatisant comme tu es en train de le faire, tu ne risques pas d'obtenir de brillants résultats !

« Pardon ? fit Remus interloqué.

« Regarde toi ! siffla Jessica d'un ton de reproche. Tu as le sentiment de lui être d'un grand secours ?

Remus eut alors l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. En un éclair il vit la petite troupe de filles qui l'observaient d'un air profondément suspicieux et cette porte verrouillée impitoyablement derrière laquelle se cachait une jeune fille apeurée qui le fuyait comme s'il était le diable en personne. Effectivement un tel tableau ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Le jeune loup-garou se sentit soudain profondément navré et se dirigea vers la sortie tête en s'arrêtant toutefois une fraction de seconde à la hauteur de Jessica.

« Non, dit-il en réponse tardive à sa question, tu as raison.

« Je connais Coleen Sandoval mieux que toi, poursuivit Jessica imperturable, elle est vraiment très bizarre.

« Je voulais simplement l'aider, bredouilla Remus les yeux brillants, rien de plus.

« Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle ! suggéra Jessica les bras croisés. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Remus voulut lui faire remarquer qu'il n'en était pas si sûr mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que les trois camarades de chambre de Coleen accueillirent le garçon à sa sortie du toboggan comme s'il était un héros revenant de guerre.

« Te revoilà preux chevalier ! s'écria Sirius avec enthousiasme. Alors est-ce que j'avais raison à propos de Coleen ?

Remus grimaça : il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler bien qu'il sût qu'il ne pouvait échapper à ce sujet.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il avec une certaine impatience dans la voix, elle ne m'a pas laissé intervenir ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

« On t'avait prévenu ! lança Samantha en haussant les épaules. Elle n'est pas facile !

« Vous vous êtes battus ? s'enquit Peter les yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna Remus en haussant les sourcils.

« Parce que t'as un œil de panda ! expliqua James en montrant du doigt l'œil gauche de son ami, celui qui avait reçu le coup de poing.

« Coleen m'a cogné, marmonna Remus en rougissant, je me suis trop approché d'elle !

On aurait dit que pour Samantha c'était le coup de grâce.

« Non seulement cette fille est cinglée mais en plus, elle est violente ! lança-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. C'est vraiment la compagne de chambre idéale !

« D'ailleurs on devrait peut-être remonter au dortoir avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'une crise de démence et qu'elle mette nos affaires à sac, suggéra Maya perplexe.

Ces paroles eurent un effet considérable sur Samantha qui vola littéralement jusqu'à l'escalier suivie de son amie aux boucles brunes. Lily hésita quelques secondes puis se résolut à les suivre non sans avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de James auparavant. Celui-ci regarda sa belle s'en aller dans un état proche de la transe qui tranchait nettement avec la mine maussade de Remus. Sirius comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait.

« Ne fais pas la tête Lunard ! lança-t-il d'un ton consolateur. Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde. Tu as déjà fait de ton mieux pour cette Coleen !

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, fit remarquer celui-ci d'un ton ferme et inflexible. C'est mon devoir de m'occuper d'elle !

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de prendre ton rôle de préfet un peu trop à cœur ? fit Peter d'un ton dubitatif.

« Coleen a un problème… c'est évident ! Et elle a peut-être la capacité de percer mon secret à jour, dit Remus avec un calme olympien, vous ne croyez pas que ce sont deux bonnes raisons de prendre son rôle de préfet à cœur ?

Ni Peter, ni Sirius ne trouvèrent d'argument à objecter à cela. Remus était vraiment têtu quand il s'y mettait. Dès qu'il fallait jouer les chevaliers au grand cœur, rien ne l'arrêtait.

Il était loin d'imaginer cependant que Coleen Sandoval serait aussi complexe à comprendre et à aider. Celle-ci était restée enfermée dans la salle de bain pendant une bonne demi heure jusqu' à ce que Lily réussisse un sortilège qui fit disparaître la porte, obligeant la petite brune à se montrer. Celle-ci était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin, les yeux rouges et le corps agités de tremblements. Samantha et Maya lui avaient jeté des regards dégoûtés mais pas Lily qui s'était penchée vers la malheureuse pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider. Coleen n'avait même pas répondu, encore en état de choc à cause de la pression que venait de lui infliger Remus sans le vouloir. Elle avait jailli de la salle de bain comme une fusée pour aller se cacher dans son lit sans dire un mot. Ses trois camarades n'avaient pas insisté plus longtemps. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute manière à part la laisser tranquille puisque c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait tant !

Quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, le sommeil de Coleen était devenu agité. Elle avait commencé par gesticuler dans tous les sens en grognant comme si elle se débattait pour se délivrer de liens imaginaires puis les images s'étaient imposées à son esprit. La traduction de ces signaux qui la perturbaient trop souvent à son goût. Elle vit une vague forme argentée, sphérique et énorme… une lune… une _pleine _lune. Puis tout à coup elle entendit un grognement de bête à l'intérieur de son esprit comme si un animal sauvage l'attaquait en pensée. Elle voyait une forme courir dans l'obscurité. De quoi s'agissait-il ? La créature avait des griffes, des poils hirsutes et des crocs bien pointus. Il s'approchait… il était tout près. Coleen pouvait presque le toucher. Un rayon de lune éclaira soudain le monstre qui se mit à hurler à gorge déployée… un hurlement à glacer le sang. Coleen se réveilla en sursaut et se mit en position assise dans son lit, le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique et le front ruisselant de sueur.

Un loup-garou !! Il y avait un loup-garou à Poudlard ! Coleen l'avait vu ! Elle avait enfin trouvé à quoi correspondait l'appel de ses ondes.

* * *

**Bon ben voilà c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé!! J'attends vos impressions!!**


	4. Enquête

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!!**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**P-S: je t'adore Elise comme toujours (eh oui c'est ta fic alors il te fallait bien un petit message perso mdr)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Coleen fut la première du dortoir à s'éveiller et en fut bien contente. Non seulement elle n'aimait pas beaucoup traîner au lit le matin mais en plus après la scène de la veille, elle préférait être debout et hors du dortoir avant le réveil des autres filles. Elle enchaîna la toilette et l'habillage le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Au moment de s'habiller, elle sortit sa fiole remplie du liquide indigo qu'elle vida d'un trait. _Oh là là, il ne me reste quasiment plus rien ! _regretta-t-elle en tâtant du bout des doigts les deux malheureuses fioles de rechange dans sa trousse de soin. _Il faut urgemment qu'Antisto m'envoie de nouvelles ampoules. _Elle acheva ses soins et sa toilette à toute vitesse et sortit de la salle de bain ainsi que du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ses comparses. Une fois dehors, elle courut presque à la volière, n'ayant pas de hibou à elle, elle était contrainte d'emprunter ceux de l'école.

Elle écrivit une rapide prose épistolaire sur parchemin à l'attention de son docteur et l'inséra dans une enveloppe ainsi qu'un duplicata de l'ordonnance. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à quelle chouette ou hibou serait le plus rapide et le plus digne de confiance pour la mission qu'elle avait à lui confier, la porte de la volière s'ouvrit et Sirius Black entra en compagnie de James Potter, tous deux en grande conversation passionnée sur le quidditch. Ils se figèrent aussitôt en apercevant Coleen.

« Tiens salut ! lança James.

« Bonjour, répondit poliment Coleen.

Elle leur tourna le dos et continua sa quête du hibou parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant de la jeune fille tandis que James appelait son hibou pour lui attacher une lettre à la patte.

« A ton avis ? fit Coleen d'un ton neutre en haussant les épaules.

Après ce qui s'était passé avec Remus la veille, elle avait un peu honte de se retrouver confrontée à ses deux meilleurs amis d'autant plus que ces derniers étaient très protecteurs et solidaires au sein de leur bande. Coleen ne doutait pas qu'elle allait avoir à rendre des comptes et le sujet arriva encore plus vite qu'elle le redoutait.

« Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit Sirius d'un ton indifférent mais sincère tout de même. Enfin mieux que hier soir ?

Coleen grimaça n'ayant aucune envie d'en parler. Elle se contenta de hocher simplement la tête pour dire oui et de tourner le dos afin d'accrocher la lettre à la patte du premier volatile venu, une petite chouette effraie au plumage roux et blanc. Tandis qu'elle avait bientôt achevé sa besogne, Sirius se pencha légèrement et put lire l'adresse : la lettre était à l'intention du docteur Antonio Antisto, un psychiatre de Ste Mangouste. Il en avait entendu parler car sa mère l'avait consulté à une époque où ses nerfs ne tenaient plus la route. Sirius observa Coleen avec gravité, elle était peut-être un peu jeune pour consulter ce genre de médecin, quel problème pouvait-elle avoir ? Il aurait bien aimé lui poser la question mais il n'était pas assez fou pour s'y risquer et la chouette partit avec son mystérieux chargement.

« Comment va Lupin ? demanda soudain Coleen sans savoir pourquoi cette question la turlupinait.

« Oh il est en bonne santé, répondit James en revenant vers eux après s'être occupé de son propre oiseau, mais hier après t'avoir parlé il avait le moral à zéro.

Coleen commença à se sentir coupable. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser volontairement son camarade. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il se mêle de ses affaires mais il s'était entêté… il l'avait un peu cherché, non ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Sirius échangea un regard complice avec le capitaine de quidditch et en rajouta une couche.

« Oui ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit encore fâché contre toi après ce que tu lui as dit….

« Et ce que tu lui as fait, renchérit James sur le ton de la conversation.

Et sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la volière bras dessus, bras dessous et visiblement content d'eux. Coleen comprenait bien qu'ils essayaient de la faire culpabiliser et ils parvenaient très bien à leurs fins même s'ils n'étaient pas obligés de gaspiller leur énergie puisque la jeune fille s'en voulait déjà toute seule depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied hors de son lit. Elle songea cependant qu'ils devaient exagérer sur un point : Lupin n'était jamais fâché contre personne, il avait trop de patience et de sagesse pour se laisser gagner par la rancune.

Quelle n'en fut pas sa surprise en passant devant Remus dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tard pour recevoir au passage un regard froid, même glacial de la part du Gryffondor qui avait pourtant les yeux les plus chaleureux de l'école. Il avait également une grosse ecchymose au côté gauche du visage et Coleen se sentit d'autant plus mal. C'était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle eut jamais rencontré et elle n'avait pas retenu sa force. _Quelle conne ! _pesta-t-elle mentalement en s'asseyant seule à la table des Gryffondor, le plus loin possible des Maraudeurs. Elle se promit de réparer son erreur, au moins pour apaiser sa conscience.

Elle eut à peine le temps de commencer à étaler de la confiture sur son pancake qu'un son cristallin comme celui d'une clochette résonna dans sa tête. C'était moins insupportable que le sifflet à roulette mais c'était dérangeant malgré tout. Si le signal se transformait, cela voulait dire qu'elle touchait presque au but. Elle avait donc visé juste en soupçonnant la présence d'un loup-garou. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le trouver le plus vite possible.

Le premier cours de la journée fut celui d'astronomie avec le professeur Sinistra. Il avait lieu au sommet de la plus haute tour du château ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait partir tôt si on voulait arriver à l'heure sans s'être perdu. Ayant un bon sens de l'orientation, Coleen atteignit la salle, sans avoir été déstabilisée par les facéties des escaliers magiques, parmi les premières ce qui lui permit de choisir une place assez discrète dans un coin. Elle savait que sa crise de la veille avait fait son chemin dans l'établissement et ne voulait pas être la cible de milliers d'interrogatoires.

L'heure passa à allure normale, le cours n'était pas spécialement passionnant : certains cours avaient lieu la nuit pour leur permettre d'observer les astres au moyen des télescopes, ceux qui avaient lieu en plein jour se résumaient à faire des calculs franchement compliqués pour définir la position du soleil et des planètes ainsi que la trajectoire de telle ou telle météorite dans l'univers. Le gros avantage dont disposait Coleen, c'était qu'elle était placée juste à côté de Lily Evans, la meilleure mathématicienne et astrophysicienne de la classe. Elle avait terminé ses calculs une demi heure avant tout le monde et voyant que Coleen semblait sur le point de céder à une pulsion et de réduire sa feuille en miettes, elle l'aida du coin des lèvres. _Elle est gentille cette fille, _songea Coleen en rangeant ses affaires à la fin de l'heure, _elle a l'air moins superficielle que Maya et Samantha. _

Coleen aurait bien aimé suivre Lily hors de la salle d'astronomie et marcher avec elle jusqu'au cours de défense contre les forces du mal mais celle-ci s'y rendant avec James et donc avec les Maraudeurs, elle se ravisa. Au moment de sortir définitivement de la pièce, l'adolescente repéra un calendrier lunaire accroché au mur à côté de la porte et ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. S'il y avait un loup-garou à Poudlard, il se dévoilerait au moment de la pleine lune. Il lui suffisait de savoir quand aurait-elle lieu pour connaître le nombre de jours qu'il lui restait pour le trouver. Elle manqua de tourner de l'œil en réalisant que la pleine lune devait avoir lieu le lundi soir… et c'était vendredi ! _C'est un cauchemar ! _pensa Coleen paniqué.

« Alors tu bouges Sandy ?

Coleen sursauta et fit volte-face. Elle s'était crue la dernière élève à quitter les lieux mais elle se trompait : Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs, se tenait juste derrière elle le dos voûté, son sac serré contre lui et l'air impatient, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle lui bloquait le passage postée devant la porte comme un piquet.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-elle en sortant précipitamment suivie par Peter, pourquoi tu m'appelles Sandy ?

« Je sais pas, fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules, ça doit être à cause de ton nom… et puis ça te va bien. Ton vrai prénom c'est Coleen c'est ça ?

« Euh oui, balbutia-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

_J'espère qu'il ne vient pas lui aussi m'embêter avec ce qui s'est passé la veille, _pensa la jeune fille comme une prière. A son grand soulagement, Peter n'aborda pas le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardais sur le calendrier ? demanda-t-il. Tu avais l'air préoccupée.

Bien sûr il était impensable de parler de ses recherches à un presque inconnu et surtout un commère comme Peter. Elle répondit évasivement.

« Lundi c'est la pleine lune.

« Et alors ?

« C'est la nuit où les monstres se déchaînent ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Peter jeta à sa camarade un regard soupçonneux. Il voulut poursuivre la conversation, comprendre ce qu'elle avait réellement en tête mais Coleen disparut en empruntant un autre escalier qui se déplaça avant que Peter ait pu la suivre. Le petit bonhomme courut le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal où ses amis l'attendaient.

« Ah te voilà Queudver ! lança Sirius avec un sourire. Où étais-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore perdu dans les couloirs.

« J'ai essayé de suivre Sandy mais elle m'a semé, grommela Queudver mécontent.

« Sandy ? releva Remus sans comprendre. Qui est-ce ?

« Ben ta petite protégée, répondit Peter comme si c'était une évidence, Coleen.

« Pourquoi tu la suivais ? s'étonna Remus les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Parce que quand elle est sorti de la classe d'astronomie, elle a regardé le calendrier lunaire et apparemment elle cherchait la date de la prochaine pleine lune.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard embarrassé, le jeune loup-garou devint légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude mais tenta de rester stoïque.

« Elle a fait des allusions étranges, poursuivit Peter, je crois qu'il faut se méfier d'elle.

« James et moi l'avons vu ce matin à la volière, renchérit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux en signe de réflexion, elle écrivait à un grand spécialiste de Ste Mangouste.

« C'est bizarre tout ça, conclut Remus faute de meilleure réponse, on va garder un œil sur elle.

« De toute façon, toi, il ne t'en reste plus qu'un, railla Sirius en montrant son bleu d'un air moqueur.

« Imbécile ! fit Remus d'une voix douce en lui labourant l'épaule de son poing.

« Okay alors disons que nous allons garder un œil très aérien sur elle, rectifia Sirius d'un ton amusé.

Comme le professeur arrivait, James se hâta d'embrasser sa petite amie (enfin presque) et de rejoindre ses compagnons pour s'installer à sa place préférée au fond de la salle avec Sirius. Remus en revanche se plaça devant avec Lily pour mieux écouter et Peter à proximité d'eux pour qu'ils puissent l'aider si besoin était. Coleen arriva en retard et s'installa également au fond non pas pour bavarder comme le faisaient James et Sirius mais pour lire le livre sur les loups-garous qu'elle venait de passer chercher à la bibliothèque. Certes elle avait étudié ces créatures : chaque année, un chapitre du programme leur était consacré mais malgré l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu, elle n'en savait pas assez pour démasquer un loup-garou, infiltré incognito dans l'école. Elle espérait que ses recherches l'aideraient mieux.

Ainsi pendant une heure, alors que le professeur s'amusait à faire à ses élèves la démonstration du pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire sur un mannequin de chiffon animé par magie, Coleen lisait… et n'avançait pas. L'ouvrage ne traitait que de l'historique des loups-garous et des lycanthropes célèbres qui avaient marqué l'Histoire de la Magie. Il n' y avait rien là-dedans qui expliquait comment démasquer un loup-garou sous sa forme humaine. Agacée de perdre du temps, Coleen ferma le bouquin d'un claquement sec et le laissa tomber indélicatement dans son sac. James l'aperçut et put lire le titre au passage. Ses yeux manquèrent de s'arracher à leurs orifices lorsqu'il vit le thème du livre.

Privée de son occupation, la jeune fille n'eut pas le courage de demander à un camarade ses notes pour l'aider à rattraper et choisit plutôt de ne rien faire ou d'observer les autres élèves, tous très concentrés et fascinés par le véritable spectacle dont les régalait l'enseignant. Lorsqu'il invita Remus à venir l'imiter et affronter lui-même le vampire en chiffon avec le pieu abîmé, les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Coleen aussi eut un sourire, trouvant Remus plutôt charmant avec ses cheveux châtains impeccablement peignés sur le côté, sa bouille d'enfant et ses yeux de miel.

Coleen savait à force d'écouter les conversations de filles que c'était un garçon très populaire mais pendant longtemps elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pour quoi. D'accord il était plutôt mignon, d'accord il était posé et intelligent, d'accord il se montrait aimable avec tout le monde… et alors ? Tout ça ne le rendait pas mieux qu'un autre : physiquement, il faisait pâle figure à côté de Sirius Black. Au rayon intelligence, Vince Steward était réputé pour être un incroyable génie. Et en fait d'être calme, il pouvait même passer pour barbant ! Mais pour la gentillesse ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle la veille, elle était forcée d'admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré un garçon aussi gentil que lui auparavant. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait coupable.

Sitôt que la sonnerie retentit, Coleen bondit de son siège et fonça au bureau alpaguer le professeur pour lui poser quelques questions sur les loups-garous. L'enseignant parut à la fois déconcerté et contrarié.

« Nous entamerons ce chapitre dans quelques mois, fit-il remarquer, et nous en avons déjà parlé les années précédentes… pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ce point aux loups-garous ?

En entendant cela, Remus, qui se trouvait encore à proximité du bureau en train de ranger ses affaires, se figea et jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers Coleen qui lui tournait le dos. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'intérêt soudain de la jeune fille pour sa nature. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait repéré… si tel était le cas il devait se tenir éloigné d'elle, comment l'aider en la fuyant ?

« En fait, répondit patiemment Coleen, en classe nous étudions surtout le loup-garou sous sa forme animale. Moi j'aimerais plutôt savoir comment on repère un loup-garou caché parmi les humains.

Si Remus n'était pas doté d'un self-control hors du commun, il se serait déjà cassé la figure au sol en se prenant les pieds dans l'anse de son sac sous l'effet de la surprise. La situation n'était plus seulement grave : elle était carrément critique ! Comment avait-elle pu en découvrir autant en si peu de temps. _Si ça se trouve c'est en se tenant près de moi, _songea Remus le cœur battant à tout rompre, _elle a peut-être capté des ondes autour de moi qui lui en ont appris beaucoup. _A cette pensée, il eut tout bonnement le réflexe de prendre sensiblement de la distance. Il se posta dans l'embrasure de la porte et fit appel à son ouïe surdéveloppée pour écouter la fin de la discussion.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'en discuter avec toi mais si tu veux, je sais qu'il y a un très bon livre sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. Tu n'as pas du le trouver car il est rangé dans la réserve. Tu veux que je te signe un papier pour pouvoir l'emprunter ?

Coleen accepta de bon cœur au moment où Remus priait (inutilement faut l'avouer) pour que la réponse fût négative. Elle sortit de la salle de classe avec son autorisation signée en main et un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres. Vu son avancement dans sa petite enquête, Remus estima qu'il valait mieux mettre entre parenthèses sa contrariété d'avoir été cogné par une fille pour se renseigner sur ses découvertes.

« Coleen !

Celle-ci sentit son cœur faire un looping dans son corps, comme à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait dans son dos. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Remus et eut l'impression qu'un papillon battait des ailes dans la région de ses entrailles, lui chatouillant l'intérieur du ventre. Elle se retourna lentement en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Après la scène d'hier, se retrouva face à lui la mettait très mal à l'aise notamment lorsqu'elle vit d'emblée son ecchymose.

« Salut Remus, murmura-t-elle gênée.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il sincèrement soucieux.

« Oui, bredouilla-t-elle, et toi ? Comment va ton œil ?

Remus aurait préféré qu'elle ne fasse pas de remarque là-dessus. Il grimaça un rictus et grommela de son ton le plus dégagé qu'il avait connu pire.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle de sa voix la plus sincère, je ne voulais pas me conduire comme ça avec toi.

« J'essayais juste de t'aider, fit remarquer Remus maussade.

« Je sais, reconnut Coleen, pardonne-moi ! Je suis assez… renfermée dans ma bulle… et quand quelqu'un cherche à y entrer de force… ça me rend dingue !

« Je sais, répliqua Remus plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, j'ai très bien compris le message ! Je n'interviendrai plus dans ta vie désormais.

La dureté du ton fit reculer la jeune fille d'un pas et Remus se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas souhaité lui parler ainsi, c'était le loup à l'intérieur de lui qui avait exprimé tout haut sa contrariété. A l'approche de la pleine lune, il apparaissait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il craignit d'ailleurs que Coleen, dont il doutait de plus en plus du caractère mythique de ses dons, ne le perçoive.

Au même instant celle-ci entendit bien un son de clochette si aigu qu'il en aurait brisé un verre de cristal. Loin de faire un parallèle avec la présence de Remus cependant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait là d'un rappel à sa mission. Elle aurait bien aimé discuter plus longtemps avec Remus, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu se montrer si dure avec lui mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps : la pleine lune ne tarderait pas à apparaître.

« Tu as sûrement raison ,admit-elle dignement, c'est mieux ainsi !

Remus se mordit la lèvre. La discussion ne tournait pas selon ses vœux.

« Je dois partir, enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt.

« Oh non ! s'écria Remus spontanément.

Elle se figea surprise par cette exclamation trop sincère pour être de la comédie. Remus lui-même se demanda ce qui lui avait pris.

« Attends ! dit-il. Où tu vas ?

« Je vais retrouver une amie pour déjeuner, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, on se retrouvera cet après-midi au cours de vol !

A ce stade de la discussion, aborder le sujet de ses dons et de ses enquêtes relevait du miracle… miracle qui n'eut pas lieu puisqu'elle s'en alla sans attendre la réponse. Remus resta figé dans le couloir avec l'impression de s'en être sorti comme un manche et de ne rien avoir appris. Le bonus dans cette affaire, c'était que cette fois elle ne l'avait pas repoussé brutalement. Le jeune homme sortit la carte du maraudeur de son sac et localisa ses trois amis qu'il rejoignit le plus vite qu'il put.

« Alors ? demanda Sirius en voyant son ami revenir. Quoi de neuf ? Tu jouais encore l'ange gardien de la folle ?

« Oui et ce n'est pas une folle ! répliqua Remus livide. Je crois qu'on l'a sous-estimée ! Elle sait qu'il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard !

« On a vu son bouquin dans son sac, dit James sérieusement.

« Et justement elle en a réclamé un plus performant à Mayer ! lança Remus. Elle veut vraiment jouer à la chasseuse de loups.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! fit Sirius zen. Elle ne te trouvera pas ! Il y a bien trop de monde dans cette école.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Elle a peut-être vraiment un don ! couina Remus de plus en plus paniqué. Et puis il suffit qu'elle en parle à deux ou trois personnes qui entrent dans son jeu… si elle alarme tout le monde, quelqu'un finira bien par remarquer que je ne suis pas normal !

« Il faut l'envoyer sur une fausse piste, déclara James catégorique, on a qu'à lui dire que Rogue est un vampire !

« Ou aller chercher un loup-garou dans la forêt interdite, suggéra Peter.

« Ou tout simplement jeter un bon sortilège d'amnésie à Coleen pour qu'elle reprenne ses recherches depuis le début, termina Sirius.

« Mais ça ne servirait à rien, fit remarquer Remus, elle finirait par revenir à moi à un moment ou à l'autre.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent désemparés sans dire un mot.

« Pour commencer, finit par dire James d'un ton plutôt paisible, on ne va plus la lâcher d'une semelle ! Et dés qu'elle tient un filon, on lui sabote ! On aura la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur avec nous en permanence. Je veux connaître ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Eh bien actuellement elle est dans la Grande Salle, annonça Sirius penché sur la carte, allons la rejoindre !

oOoOoOo

A la grande table des Gryffondor, Coleen scrutait l'immense salle des yeux à la recherche d'Alice. _Heureusement qu'elle était censée me rejoindre à table ! _pesta-t-elle mentalement avec impatience. La blonde avait à peu près trente minutes de retard au grand désarroi de Coleen qui l'attendait désespérément pour lui parler de ses trouvailles. Elle avait besoin d'aide si elle voulait démasquer le monstre à temps et Alice était sa seule véritable amie à qui elle pouvait confier ce secret en toute impunité. Certes elle ne la croirait pas comme toutes les autres mais elle accepterait quand même de l'aider ne serait-ce que pour que Coleen cesse de la harceler.

Elle attendit encore dix minutes puis conclut avec déception qu'Alice l'avait oubliée et se leva pour aller chercher le livre sur les loups-garous de Mayer à la bibliothèque. Elle passa rapidement devant les Maraudeurs sans les voir alors que ceux-ci venaient à peine de remplir leurs assiettes.

« Oh non elle l'a fait exprès ! pesta James en frappant sa fourchette sur le bois. Dès qu'on arrive elle se sauve ! Elle nous évite où quoi ?

« Je ne serais pas étonné si c'était le cas, murmura lentement Remus en coupant sa viande, je lui ai parlé assez sèchement tout à l'heure.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien à la tour de Gryffondor ?

« Non, répondit Peter en répandant des miettes sur la carte, on dirait qu'elle va à la bibliothèque.

« Merlin ! grogna Remus. Elle va sûrement chercher le bouquin de Mayer.

« Tu crois que ça va vraiment l'aider pour ses recherches ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

« J'en sais rien mais dans le doute… le livre s'appelle quand même _Etude approfondie sur les loups-garous _!

« Okay j'ai compris l'idée ! lança James en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac pour la lancer à Peter. Queudver ! A toi de jouer !

« Quoi ? s'étrangla celui-ci en suffoquant. Mais je viens à peine de commencer à manger !

« Et alors nous aussi ! rétorqua Sirius.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape le sale boulot ?

« Parce que tu es le plus discret de la bande, répondit Remus fair-play.

« Pourquoi ça serait pas Cornedrue avec sa cape d'invisibilité ?

« Parce que j'ai décidé que ça serait toi ! trancha James d'un ton autoritaire. Peter, arrête de faire ton boulet !

Celui-ci grogna mécontent mais se résolut tout de même à y aller. Il commença à marcher dans les couloirs en se guidant à l'aide de la carte. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la bibliothèque, il vit justement Coleen y entrer. Ouf il n'arrivait pas trop tard ! Décidé à la prendre de vitesse, il passa la cape de James et se métamorphosa en rat caché sous le vêtement magique. Sous cette forme, il se faufila dans la réserve par l'arrière de la bibliothèque pendant que Coleen donnait son autorisation à Madame Pince. Vite il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps ! Une fois dans la réserve, il chercha des yeux le livre tout en écoutant si les pas de la bibliothécaire ne se rapprochaient pas dangereusement. Il finit enfin par le repérer et reprit sa forme humaine pour l'attraper et le dissimuler avec lui sous la cape d'invisibilité. Après quoi il quitta la petite pièce juste au moment où Madame Pince y entrait. _Mission accomplie ! _pensa-t-il soulagé. Il s'apprêta à regagner la Grande Salle mais ne put résister à l'envie de voir la tête de Coleen en apprenant que le livre qu'elle voulait s'était mystérieusement volatilisé.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! _se dit la jeune fille les yeux ronds en apprenant la nouvelle. _J'ai la poisse aujourd'hui ! _La bibliothécaire semblait complètement interloquée par cette disparition mystérieuse. Elle fouilla dans de nombreux parchemins pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas été déjà emprunté mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

« Mon dieu !! s'écria-t-elle paniquée. On a pillé ma bibliothèque !! On m'a volé !!

_Pile le jour où je viens et pile le livre que je veux, _pensa Coleen blasée, _comme par hasard ! _Voyant que la femme frôlait la crise de nerfs, l'adolescente dit à voix basse que ce n'était pas grave pour le livre et qu'elle s'en passerait mais elle ne fut guère écoutée. _Et voilà que je repars bredouille ! _songea-t-elle furieuse. _Si c'est pas de la chance ça… _Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie, Coleen repéra une scène qui la laissa pantoise. Elle en fut tellement effarée qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé mais non… ses yeux fonctionnaient à merveille. Elle se rua au fond d'un corridor sombre entre deux étagères d'un pas furibond.

« Eh ben je vois qu'on s'amuse ! rugit-elle d'une voix forte.

Alice et un joli rouquin, que Coleen n'avait jamais vu de sa vie mais qui ne devait pas être en septième année, sursautèrent et cessèrent aussitôt le baiser langoureux qu'ils s'échangeaient passionnément une fraction de seconde.

« Coleen qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« J'étais venue chercher un livre, répondit celle-ci glaciale, et tu n'étais pas censée me rejoindre à la Grande Salle il y a trois quarts d'heure ?

Alice réfléchit quelques secondes puis écarquilla les yeux en portant une main à sa bouche, l'air horrifiée.

« Oh excuse moi ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle sincèrement navrée. J'ai oublié !

« Ben c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, fit Coleen en foudroyant le rouquin des yeux, c'est qui ça ?

« C'est Naïhus mon copain, répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.

Coleen soupira : ainsi donc Alice avait préféré s'isoler dans un coin sombre avec un garçon qu'elle ne devait pas connaître depuis très longtemps au lieu de tenir sa parole de venir déjeuner avec elle. C'était un peu vexant ! Bien décidée à ne pas se montrer bonne poire, Coleen fit déguerpir le dénommé Naïhus d'un regard assassin et se tourna vers Alice qui paraissait également contrariée.

« Eh tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus sympa avec lui !

« Pas envie ! grogna Coleen les yeux flamboyants.

Alice ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Bon allez tu ne vas pas râler, dit-elle d'un ton guilleret, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, j'ai oublié ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

« Moi ça ne m'est jamais arrivé d'oublier une amie ! trancha Coleen d'un ton cassant.

« Je m'excuse, fit Alice en roulant des yeux exaspérée, je ne le ferai plus. Vas-tu me pardonner à présent ? Tu as mangé seule mais tu n'en es pas morte !

« J'avais des choses très importantes à te dire, fit remarquer Coleen maussade.

« Je t'écoute, dit Alice intéressée.

Coleen hésita, encore vexée par le comportement de son amie mais comme elle était sa seule confidente, elle dut bien se résoudre à faire abstraction de sa susceptibilité.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit hier soir que je recevais le signal d'une créature magique ?

Alice leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, visiblement très déçue et exaspérée.

« On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, gémit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé ?

Coleen foudroya Alice des yeux. A quel sujet s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'elle lui parle à nouveau de garçons ou autres thèmes superficiels ? Ce genre de conversation devenait lassant à la longue. Elle voulait l'informer de choses véritablement importantes. Pourquoi son amie ne lui laissait-elle pas une chance en la prenant une fois… une seule et unique fois au sérieux. Elle voulut couper court à la discussion et s'en aller fièrement mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors elle puisa dans d'insoupçonnables ressources de patience et poursuivit.

« Le signal s'est traduit en vision pendant la nuit, dit-elle à voix basse, je sais maintenant que nous avons à faire à un loup-garou.

« Un loup-garou ?? répéta Alice à voix haute.

Heureusement qu'elles étaient au fin fond d'une rangée isolée sinon toute la bibliothèque aurait pu en profiter.

« Chut Alice ! siffla Coleen sèchement. C'est un secret ! Maintenant que nous savons à quoi nous avons à faire, il nous sera plus facile de le démasquer.

« Nous ? releva Alice interloquée. C'est qui ça nous ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais me lancer à la chasse au loup-garou avec toi !

« Je ne le trouverai pas toute seule, marmonna Coleen, il y a beaucoup trop de suspects potentiels. Je n'aurais jamais le temps.

« Parce qu'en plus il y a un compte à rebours ?

« _Trois jours !!_

« Tu… tu plaisantes ? bredouilla Alice les yeux exorbités.

« C'est le temps qu'il nous reste avant la pleine lune, précisa Coleen, lundi soir quelqu'un parmi nous va se changer en un monstre sanguinaire et ça peut être n'importe qui. Il faut que tu m'aides… je n'y arriverai jamais toute seule. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il sait que je suis à sa recherche et qu'il essaye de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Comment ça ? fit Alice soudain moins rassurée.

« J'ai voulu emprunter un livre qui expliquait comment reconnaître un loup-garou sous sa forme humaine… et figure-toi que le livre a disparu comme par magie ! expliqua la jeune fille d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. Si tu penses que c'est une coïncidence, moi pas !

- Oh ça craint ! lança Alice toujours plus pâle. Tu crois qu'il nous espionne ?

_Enfin elle commence à me prendre au sérieux, _pensa Coleen, _il était temps !_

- Oui, avoua-t-elle sérieusement, c'est pour ça qu'on doit être discret, rapide et efficace !!

- Rien que ça ! ironisa Alice les bras croisés. C'est plus facile que ce que je croyais !

- S'il te plaît Alice, aide-moi ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !!!

- Commence par te détendre ma chérie ! l'intima la blonde en attrapant Coleen par les épaules. On dirait que tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules.

- J'ai une grosse responsabilité, maugréa Coleen, maintenant que je sais ce qui se passe dans cette école, c'est à moi de la protéger. Et j'arriverai plus facilement à le faire si tu m'aides.

- Je veux bien t'aider mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux faire, confessa Alice en rougissant honteuse.

- Moi non plus, fit Coleen en souriant niaisement, on est vraiment des inefficaces !

A quelques mètres de là, Peter, ayant abandonné son livre sous sa cape d'invisibilité, s'était à nouveau changé en rat pour pouvoir s'approcher des deux filles sans attiser leur méfiance. Après les avoir entendu dire qu'elles n'avaient plus d'idées pour avancer dans leurs recherches, il s'en alla rassuré, ce qui fut une grave erreur car la conversation n'était pas tout à fait finie.

- Attends Coleen ! s'exclama soudain Alice en attrapant le bras de son ami. J'ai peut-être une idée… stupide mais bon…

- Dis toujours !

- Tu n'as qu'à toucher les personnes que tu croises avec ça, dit Alice.

Elle retira son bague et la tendit à Coleen qui ouvrit des yeux démesurés.

- Mais tu es folle ! s'écria-t-elle en voulant lui rendre la bague. C'est à toi !

- Je te la prête, précisa Alice, c'est de l'argent ! Les loups-garous sont allergiques à l'argent. Si tu serres la main d'un loup-garou avec ceci au doigt, il va morfler comme jamais même sous sa forme humaine.

- C'est cruel, commenta Coleen en passant l'anneau à son doigt, Alice t'es brillante !! J'avais raison de solliciter son aide. J'espère que je toucherai le loup-garou avant lundi. Et toi comment tu vas faire ?

- Je crois que j'ai un bracelet en argent dans mon dortoir, répondit la blonde.

Et les deux filles se sourirent avant de quitter la bibliothèque en toute confiance pour se rendre à leur dortoir. Même si ce loup-garou cherchait à se protéger, elles finiraient par le démasquer. Et puis c'était bien mieux de continuer les recherches à deux !

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Merci d'avoir lu!! La suite bientôt. Une petite review pour bien finir s'il vous plait?!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : le vestiaire des filles

Lorsque Peter arriva dans la Grande Salle, il réalisa que ses amis n'y étaient plus et que son assiette encore bien pleine traînait toute seule sur la table. _Ah les salauds ! _songea-t-il furieux. _Ils auraient pu m'attendre !_ Peter dut se résoudre à monter à la tour de Gryffondor mais même là, il avait déjà été pris de vitesse ; les trois maraudeurs étaient probablement déjà dans les vestiaires de quidditch.

Coleen se rendit également au vestiaire avec son sac de sport en se demandant sur le chemin comment son adversaire avait pu subtiliser un livre dans la réserve sans se faire repérer. Si cela se trouvait, ce « vol » jouerait peut-être en sa défaveur. Il suffisait qu'il existe un sortilège d'antivol sur le bouquin, ou une sorte de pisteur magique pour pouvoir localiser les livres empruntés en toute circonstance. Coleen se nota mentalement dans son agenda cérébral de retourner au plus vite à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement pour l'heure c'était inconcevable puisqu'elle devait se rendre en cours de sport, la matière qu'elle haïssait le plus. En réalité ce n'était pas tantôt le cours en lui-même qui la révulsait, elle aimait bien voler sur un balai même si elle avait un peu peur comme tout un chacun mais elle détestait ce qu'il y avait autour notamment devoir se changer dans les vestiaires de quidditch. C'était pour elle son épreuve hebdomadaire et elle frissonna rien qu'en y pensant alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore mis un pied dehors.

Coleen arriva la dernière au vestiaire et se sentit déjà happée par les cancans des filles et leurs odeurs de déodorant. Fort heureusement personne ne fit attention à elle lorsqu'elle entra et la jeune fille prit place entre Lily et une autre camarade de classe. Elle avait volontairement traîné les pieds dans l'espoir qu'il ne reste plus personne quand elle mettrait un pied dans la pièce mais elle avait mal calculé : le vestiaire était encore pratiquement plein. Coleen se contenta de rester assise sur le banc et regarda d'un œil en biais les autres filles se changeaient. Elles s'acquittaient toutes de leur tâche sans la moindre gêne, exhibant sans peur leur silhouette fine et leurs formes gracieuses, féminines. Jamais Coleen n'aurait pu en faire autant avec un physique comme le sien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde ou qu'on se moque d'elle, elle préférait attendre d'être seule pour se changer. Hélas ce fut justement cette attitude qui attira l'attention des filles.

« Eh bien Sandoval tu ne te déshabilles pas ? questionna Jessica avec un sourire narquois.

Coleen fit « non » de la tête. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise d'avoir été interpellée par Jessica, qui restait, à ce jour, la fille qui la détestait le plus. L'adolescente doutait que son ex-camarade de chambre s'arrête à cette réponse muette et elle avait tristement raison.

« Madame fait sa petite princesse, se moqua Jessica en prenant une voix minaudante qui lui allait étrangement bien, il lui fait son vestiaire personnel ! Je crois qu'on la dérange.

« Une fille qui peut _sentir les choses invisibles _ne se mêle pas au commun des mortels, chuchota Samantha en passant son débardeur.

Coleen sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce que la blonde plantureuse ajoute son grain de sel, même si, tout bien réfléchi, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Jessica en revanche ne cacha pas sa joie de se sentir soutenue.

« Peut-être bien que le problème est tout autre, reprit-elle toujours aussi sardonique, elle a tout simplement peur de montrer son physique ingrat !

Coleen devint aussi blanche que l'évier en face d'elle. Jessica venait de toucher un point sensible. Coleen avait pensé effectivement à cette phrase mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une fille aussi méchante et pour l'humilier, cela lui donnait plutôt envie de pleurer.

« Laissez moi, bredouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi ? fit une autre fille dont Coleen ne connaissait même pas le nom. Tu aimes tellement te faire remarquer tout le temps ! Tu devrais être ravie !

« Vous ne voudriez pas la laisser un peu tranquille, intervint soudain une voix.

C'était Lily ! Elle semblait singulièrement agacée par ce qu'elle voyait et entendait.

« Coleen ne vous a rien fait, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton ferme, vous pourriez la respecter un peu plus.

« Parce qu'elle nous respecte, _elle _? fit Jessica en prenant une mine choquée. Elle nous prend de haut parce qu'elle croit avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux et maintenant elle se croit trop bien pour se changer devant nous.

Elle se tourna vers Coleen et la regarda dans les yeux.

« La vérité c'est que tu n'es ni jolie, ni même spéciale ! Tu es juste une dingue narcissique qui joue à la reine des glaces pour faire d'elle ! Pas étonnant que personne ne te supportait dans son ancienne école.

Coleen sursauta comme si elle avait été frappée par un électrochoc. Le souvenir de son ancienne école lui avait laissé un profond traumatisme. Elle préférait oublier même s'il était impossible d'effacer de sa mémoire de tels évènements. Jessica en revanche était impitoyable et voyant qu'elle déstabilisait Coleen à parler de son passé, elle continua de plus belle.

« Tu ne nous as jamais raconté ce qu'il t'est arrivé là-bas, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, mais j'imagine qu'il a du se passer un truc très grave pour que tu quittes l'école avant la fin de tes études !

Coleen avait commencé à étudier à Poudlard depuis le début de la septième année sans expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas plutôt fait sa rentrée dans sa précédente école. Bien évidemment chacun s'était fait son idée sur la question.

« Si tu te comportais déjà comme ça avant, je ne serais pas étonnée que les élèves de l'autre école ait cherché à te faire renvoyer. Ici aussi on ne veut pas de toi !

Coleen ne put en supporter davantage. Elle hésita entre prendre la fuite et cogner Jessica. Puis elle se rappela de ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'elle avait frappé une fille qui se moquait d'elle de la même manière. Elle frissonna à nouveau en y repensant et choisit alors la première solution. Elle attrapa son sac et gicla dans les douches individuelles pour pleurer tranquillement. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces vexations, pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas un peu en paix ? Elle ne demandait rien à personne Certes elle était un peu différente mais elle faisait de son mieux pour se comporter normalement, elle n'avait pas pour but de se distinguer des autres bien au contraire. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se fondre dans cette masse de filles et pouvoir elle aussi passer son jogging et sa robe de sorcier de sport tout en bavardant gaiement et sans avoir honte.

A l'abri dans sa douche bien fermée, Coleen pouvait écouter les conversations qui s'étaient changées en dispute de l'autre côté des vestiaires. Lily et quelques autres filles s'étaient dressées contre la majorité et plus particulièrement Jessica.

« Tu n'as pas de cœur ! rugit la rousse hors d'elle. C'est de toi qu'on devrait se débarrasser ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu te prends pour Miss Monde que tu peux piétiner les gens un peu pudiques !

Il y eut des expressions choquées puis Coleen entendit la voix de son ennemie s'élever une nouvelle fois.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'elle se donne en spectacle, siffla Jessica d'une voix contenant toute sa colère et son mépris, elle joue à la victime éplorée. Elle croit qu'elle va séduire Remus Lupin comme ça, elle rêve !

Coleen crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre en entendant ce nom. C'était le bouquet ! Maintenant on croyait qu'elle était amoureuse du préfet en chef ! N'importe quoi ! C'était complètement ridicule… du moins elle cherchait à s'en convaincre.

« Coleen !

Nouveau sursaut d'origine incontrôlée. La voix de Lily venait de raisonner si proche que Coleen comprit qu'elle s'était collée de l'autre côté du mur de la douche pour pouvoir bénéficier d'une relation relativement privée. La jeune fille préféra ne pas répondre.

« Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur à encaisser ce que ces filles t'ont dit mais ne les écoute pas ! lança Lily d'une voix douce.

_Facile à dire ! _pensa Coleen qui avait envie à la fois de que Lily continue à la consoler et qu'elle fiche le camp.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens !

« Ben voyons ! grogna la brune peu convaincue.

« Moi aussi j'ai déjà subi des brimades, avoua Lily d'une voix qui avait quelque chose de soudain mélancolique, à cause de mes origines moldues les Serpentards se sont souvent moqués de moi. Je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments- là : on se demande ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça, pourquoi ça tombe sur nous et pas un autre, pourquoi les gens s'intéressent à ce point à ce qui nous différencie. On a peur des autres, on a honte d'être comme on est, on voudrait être invisible, disparaître… on croit qu'on a quelque chose à prouver… que c'est à nous de changer…

Plus Lily parlait et plus Coleen sentait une boule se former au creux de son estomac et dans sa gorge. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'apercevoir que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Oui il y avait bien une personne qui la comprenait finalement. Elle se retrouvait en tout ce que disait Lily.

« Mais en réalité, continua Lily qui ne savait plus si elle parlait pour elle-même ou pour sa camarade, ce n'est pas à nous de changer. Ce sont aux autres d'apprendre à nous respecter. Et pour cela on doit s'aimer tel que l'on est et être fier de nous. Si on ne se respecte pas nous même alors qui d'autre le fera ?

Coleen ne répondit pas mais trouvait les paroles de Lily très sage. Lentement elle releva son tee-shirt et baissa les yeux sur la mince cicatrice qui lui barrait le ventre. Elle l'effleura du doigt en grimaçant de dégoût. _Si nous ne nous respectons pas nous-mêmes, qui d'autre le fera ? _Coleen frissonna de dégoût au contact de la cicatrice qui éveillait encore tant de mauvais souvenir. Elle enleva doucement son doigt et retira son tee-shirt complètement pour passer une main brève sur sa poitrine. Elle grimaça de plus belle et la retira aussitôt pour se déshabiller totalement à l'abri des regards indiscrets et passer son survêtement. Lily toqua doucement à la porte.

« Coleen ?

Celle-ci hésita puis ouvrit lentement la porte lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'habiller. La première pensée de Lily en la voyant si timide et malheureuse fut qu'elle ressemblait à une biche apeurée. Elle était mignonne avec son visage d'ange tourmenté. Lily aurait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite poupée. En temps que cadette de sa famille, elle n'avait jamais eu de petite sœur à protéger et Coleen ressemblait bien à la petite sœur qu'elle aurait aimée pouvoir guider et materner. Elle prit Coleen par le bras et la fit sortir de sa cachette. Celle-ci avait la tête qui tournait après toutes ses émotions mais Lily la soutint pour l'aider à avancer et toutes deux sortirent des vestiaires la tête la plus haute possible sous les regards à la fois mauvais et consternés des autres filles.

Sur le chemin menant à la pelouse où devait se dérouler le cours de vol, Coleen pensa à Alice qui l'épaulait dans sa recherche, à Lily qui venait de prendre sa défense contre les autres filles… et à Remus qui se faisait du souci pour elle… elle songea alors que dans son malheur elle avait quand même de la chance. Il y avait des anges à Poudlard… contrairement à son ancienne école.

Les garçons étaient déjà pratiquement tous rassemblés sur la pelouse ainsi que les filles de Serpentard. Coleen croisa d'emblée le regard mordoré de Remus et après ce que les filles avaient dit dans le vestiaire sur sa prétendue attirance à son égard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Madame Bibine, le professeur, attendit patiemment que toutes les filles de Gryffndors daignent arriver. Une fois tout le monde rassembler, l'enseignante foudroya les filles du regard.

« Mesdemoiselles les vestiaires ne sont pas un salon de beauté ! tonna-t-elle sévèrement. Vous êtes priées d'arriver en cours à l'heure !

Personne n'eut la stupidité de répondre et c'était tant mieux sinon les points de la maison Gryffondor en auraient pâti. Les filles de Serpentards ricanèrent visiblement ravies de voir leurs rivales de Gryffondor se faire rabaisser.

« Bon ne perdons plus de temps ! Comme il n'y pas suffisamment de balai pour que chacun en ait un, faîtes des équipes de deux et placez-vous chacun de part et d'autres d'un balai ! Celui à gauche tend sa main droite et crie « debout » mais bon vous devez avoir l'habitude à présent.

Personne ne répondit dans la cohue pour faire les groupes. Coleen se tourna tout naturellement vers Lily mais au moment où elle allait lui demander de faire équipe, James arriva et alpagua sa presque petite amie.

« Mets-toi avec moi ! suggéra-t-il. On va avoir une super note !

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Mais à condition que tu ne joues pas trop au plus malin ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

« Si je commence à avoir les chevilles qui gonflent trop, je t'autorise à me frapper derrière la tête.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il reçut une impressionnante claque derrière la tête de Lily qui semblait ravie de le faire.

« Mais euh, rechigna-t-il faussement vexé, t'es vilaine !

« Fallait pas me donner l'autorisation !

Et ils partirent tous les deux, James enroulant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Coleen les regarda s'éloigner avec l'impression d'être devenue invisible. Elle les trouvait incroyablement mignons tous les deux et malgré sa déception de se retrouver seule, elle n'en voulait pas à Lily d'avoir oublié son existence au profit de James. Alice avait fait la même chose pendant le déjeuner. C'est fou ce que les filles sont moins présentes quand il y a un garçon dans leur périmètre !

Coleen regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'un compagnon généreux et aussi esseulé qu'elle. Dans la foule difficile de distinguer ceux qui cherchaient une personne particulière ou ceux qui faisaient semblant pour ne pas montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'amis. Il y avait bien ce garçon de Serpentard de petite taille aux cheveux noirs, raides et graisseux qui regardaient les gens s'agiter sans bouger en attendant que cela passe. Coleen n'étant arrivée à Poudlard qu'en début d'année et victime de sa timidité qui l'empêchait d'aller sympathiser naturellement avec les inconnus, elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce garçon mais s'aaprocha malgré tout d'un peu mal assuré.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, James et Peter étaient occupés à négocier un groupe à présent qu'il y en avait un en trop.

« Patmol tu peux faire équipe avec moi s'il te plaît ! supplia Peter les mains jointes et prêt à se jeter à genoux par terre pour l'implorer. Tu es le meilleur pilote après James.

« C'est sympa pour Remus ! railla Sirius qui se sentait flatté tout de même.

Mais le jeune loup-garou ne se vexa pas le moins du monde.

« C'est vrai après tout, fit-il en haussant les épaules, je ne suis pas un grand joueur de quidditch et je ne vole pas spécialement bien.

« Mais si on fait équipe, toi et moi, râla Sirius à l'intention de Peter, je vais encore recevoir une sale note ! Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le D de la dernière fois.

« Quoi ? s'insurgea Peter. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Tu avais ensorcelé mon balai !

« Et tu n'as pas peur que je recommence aujourd'hui ?

Apparemment non, Peter ne le craignait pas du tout. Sirius lança un regard à Remus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il préfèrerait se mettre avec lui mais le beau lycanthrope ne lui fut d'aucun secours.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux que Peter fasse équipe avec toi, dit-il avec sagesse, tu lui seras un meilleur partenaire que n'importe qui d'autre !

Et sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Remus s'éloigna et disparut dans la mêlée à la recherche d'un nouvel équipier. De son côté, Coleen avait finalement abordé le garçon aux cheveux noirs mais celui-ci ne l'avait guère bien accueillie.

« Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille d'un ton antipathique et accompagné d'un regard noir.

« Tu es tout seul ? questionna Coleen de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Ca se voit non ?

Coleen fut tentée de s'enfuir en courant. Ce garçon était vraiment désagréable, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir faire équipe avec lui. Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. Alors qu'elle amorçait un geste pour partir, le serpentard la retint.

« Tu voulais qu'on fasse équipe ? devina-t-il. Tu perds ton temps de toute façon ! Je ne monte pas sur ces stupides engins volants moi !

« Tant mieux ! intervint une tierce personne. Comme ça il y aura plus de balais disponibles !

Coleen devint cramoisie avant même de s'être retournée car elle avait reconnu la voix de Remus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser son fard et rester stoïque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Lupin ?

« Mais rien du tout, répondit calmement Remus avec un sourire amical, si tu ne participes pas au cours, tu devrais bouger ailleurs Rogue !

« Je m'empresse de partir, fit Rogue en fronçant le nez, il y a comme une odeur désagréable ici !

« Ne cherche pas, c'est la tienne ! rugit Coleen sans comprendre pourquoi elle se mêlait à la bagarre. Si tu pars, elle va te suivre !

Remus eut un léger rire et Rogue jeta à Coleen un regard furieux avant de plonger la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour en dégainer sa baguette comme une épée. Coleen resta effarée devant cette réaction inattendue et plutôt impulsive. Remus hésita puis regarda la jeune fille avec inquiétude. Les baguettes magiques étant interdites en cours d'éducation sportive, aucun des deux n'avait la sienne pour se défendre si Rogue jetait un sort. Heureusement il ne semblait vouloir que les narguer.

« Alors on fait moins les malins maintenant les deux tourtereaux ?! se moqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Coleen et Remus se regardèrent très brièvement puis détournèrent aussitôt les yeux un peu gêné. Rogue avait le don de jeter un froid dans une discussion. Il les menaçait toujours de sa baguette magique.

« Range ça Rogue ! fit Remus dans un soupir. Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre !

« Tiens donc tu ne fais plus ton caïd ? railla Rogue. C'est parce que tu n'as pas tes petits copains avec toi ou parce que tu veux jouer au gentil garçon devant ta copine ?

« Ce n'est pas ma copine, ça n'a rien à voir avec mes petits copains comme tu dis, c'est juste que je trouve que tu es stupide à prendre la mouche pour un rien ; répliqua Remus avec un calme olympien.

« Elle m'a manqué de respect ! gronda Rogue en désignant Coleen avec sa baguette.

« On se demande pourquoi, marmonna celle-ci en regardant Rogue toujours un peu plus effarée à chaque seconde par son comportement.

« Mais ferme là, pétasse ! invectiva le serpentard avec colère.

Remus sembla se retenir de vouloir le frapper mais Coleen n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de déléguer cette tâche à qui que ce soit. Elle s'approcha elle-même de Rogue le point levé. Connaissant sa force et son très bon coup de latte, Remus préféra lui éviter une retenue en la saisissant au poignet.

« Evite de faire ça ! chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Rogue éclata de rire ne semblant pas en croire ses yeux.

« Elle allait me frapper ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! s'exclama Rogue en éclatant d'un rire glacial et sans joie, qui attira l'attention de plusieurs élèves et de Madame Bibine, qui s'approcha.

« Que faîtes-vous là Rogue ? demanda-t-elle mécontente. Je pensais que vous étiez dispensé de sport ? Si vous ne participez pas, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Et rangez votre baguette s'il vous plaît avant que j'enlève des points à Serpentard !

Coleen vit alors des Gryffondors s'échangeaient des commentaires ravis mais également, à sa grande surprise, des Serpentards. Apparemment ce garçon n'était pas très aimé même par les membres de sa propre maison… un peu comme elle. Aussitôt elle regretta de s'être montrée médisante envers lui mais n'osa pas lui parler. Rogue rangea sa baguette et s'en alla non sans avoir jeté au passage un dernier regard noir aux deux Gryffondors. Honteuse d'avoir failli s'abaisser à utiliser la violence une nouvelle fois, Coleen s'éloigna les joues rosissant mais Remus la suivit.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, marmonna-t-il embarrassé, mais j'ai préféré de t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Severus Rogue est un peu misanthrope. Il pourrait te blesser facilement sans même s'en rendre compte et tu n'as pas besoin de ça !

Coleen observa Remus avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il était tellement gentil ! Sa douceur et son attention permanente le rendaient toujours plus attirant. _Oh là là ça y est je vais tomber amoureuse parce qu'un garçon m'a dit un mot gentil ! _songea-t-elle en se trouvant idiote. _Je deviens comme Alice ma parole !_ Pourtant elle avait beau essayer de se raisonner… il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas ! _Je suis juste sous le charme parce qu'il se montre gentil avec moi… dans quelques temps ça me passera ! _

Remus prit Coleen par l'épaule et lui désigna un balai de libre. Sans même s'être concertés, ils savaient qu'ils faisaient équipe ensemble. Néanmoins le jeune loup-garou avait, dans un premier temps, hésité. Il craignait les intuitions magiques de sa nouvelle amie ; s'il restait trop près d'elle, peut-être découvrirait-elle que c'était lui le loup-garou. Cependant il avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il était plus prudent de s'éloigner, il avait bien envie de faire équipe avec elle. Certes elle avait des réactions un peu bizarres mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bien l'aimer. Comme Lily, il la trouvait… touchante. Si elle venait à le soupçonner un peu trop, il aviserait.

« Debout ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main au dessus du balai car c'était lui qui se trouvait du bon côté.

L'objet s'arracha du sol pour sauter dans sa main en une demie seconde sous le regard incrédule de Coleen. A chaque cours de vol, ce tour de passe-passe l'impressionnait. Remus semblait tout fier d'avoir réussi à attraper son balai du premier coup, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça lui arrivait. Un peu plus loin, Peter essayait depuis cinq minutes d'en faire de même mais l'ustensile restait inanimé à la grande exaspération de Sirius qui semblait vouloir saisir le balai en question pour frapper son partenaire avec.

Lorsque tous les balais furent en main, les élèves se hâtèrent de les enfourcher. Remus vit un peu plus loin James tendre le sien à Lily dans un geste chevaleresque. Celle-ci éclata de rire et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, visiblement charmée.

« Tiens ! s'écria alors le beau brun en tendant son balai à Coleen. Honneur aux dames !!!

Celle-ci prit un air totalement incrédule comme si c'était la chose la plus hallucinante qu'on lui eût jamais dit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le loup-garou se demanda s'il ne s'était pas montré désobligeant.

« Hem, fit-il ennuyé, c'était juste pour être galant.

Coleen sembla alors émerveillée.

« Tu es… adorable, balbutia-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Elle approcha sa main pour saisir le balai mais au même instant, Remus repéra la bague en argent à son doigt et manqua de tourner de l'œil. Connaissait-elle les effets de l'argent sur les lycanthrope ? S'agissait-il d'un stratagème ? dans un geste désespéré et au risque d'attirer ses soupçons, il retira brutalement sa main et le balai retomba sur la pelouse. Coleen le regarda incrédule.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa bague.

« Une écharde ! grommela Remus en grimaçant.

Coleen se contenta tout à fait de cette explication et reprit le balai en main avant de décoller. Remus poussa alors un long soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu ! Au moins elle n'avait pas eu l'air méfiante quand il avait lâché le balai, preuvequ'il ne figurait pas parmi ses suspects principaux. _Elle porte une bague en argent, _pensa Remus qui n'en revenait pas, _à chaque fois que je la vois, elle est toujours un peu plus redoutable ! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon voici un nouveau chapitre!! Merci à ceux qui lisent toujours cette fic. Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Une véritable amie

Lorsque la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été programmée en début d'année, Coleen n'avait pas pu y participer… elle avait attrapé la grippe ! Elle avait donc passé toute la journée, qui aurait du être une journée de rêve, dans son lit à prier pour que son état se rétablisse avant la reprise des cours et qu'elle ne soit pas contrainte d'aller à l'infirmerie demander de la pimentine… et surtout se faire ausculter. Malgré cela, Coleen gardait un très bon souvenir de cette journée car Alice, ayant écopé d'une retenue pour avoir jeté un sortilège de furonculose sur une camarade qui l'avait traitée de « grosse vache » (n.b : l'élève en question n'est toujours pas guérie), elle avait du nettoyer de fond en combles la salle commune de Gryffondor et avait donc fait la connaissance de Coleen. Toutes deux avaient longuement discuté puis ne s'était plus quittées.

Ce samedi là cependant, Coleen était loin d'être malade ; au contraire, Alice ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en forme de sa vie.

« T'as gagné au loto ? s'enquit la blonde tandis qu'elles attendaient dans la file pour montrer leurs autorisations écrites.

« Mieux que ça ! s'exclama Coleen d'un ton pétillant.

« Tu as trouvé le loup-garou ? suggéra Alice en haussant un sourcil.

« Pas encore, reconnut Coleen en cessant très légèrement de sourire.

En réalité ce détail lui était un petit peu sorti de la tête depuis la séance de sport du jour précédent. Ses pensées étaient bien trop concentrées sur une seule personne. Alice sembla lire dans son esprit.

« C'est un garçon, c'est ça ?

Le sourire déjà immense de Coleen s'élargit encore davantage atteignant pratiquement ses deux oreilles tandis que ses joues devenaient plus rouges que deux tomates bien mûres. Même si elle avait voulu mentir, elle n'aurait pu tromper personne. D'ailleurs elle n'eut même pas besoin de parler, Alice avait déjà compris et sautillait, excitée comme une puce.

« J'y crois pas ! Ma Coleen Sandoval est amoureuse !!!!!!

« Pas du tout, répliqua celle-ci en rétractant sa tête entre ses épaules comme un hibou.

« Mais un garçon te plaît, insista Alice qui affichait un sourire au moins équivalent à celui de son amie.

Coleen hocha très brièvement la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle pouvait bien en parler à Alice, elle qui adorait discuter d'histoires d'amour. Elle semblait d'ailleurs totalement extatique.

« Alors ma chérie de qui s'agit-il ? interrogea-t-elle prestement. Est-ce que je le connais ?

« …

« Quelle année ? Quelle maison ? Quelle couleur de cheveux ? Quel style vestimentaire ? Quel style de musique ? Quel plat préféré ?

« Oh là du calme ! l'interrompit Coleen en levant une main. Je ne sais pas autant de trucs sur lui.

« Tu connais son nom au moins ?

Coleen acquiesça en souriant. Alice attendit la curiosité exacerbée mais voyant que son amie n'ajoutait rien, elle l'encouragea du regard à poursuivre.

« Et alors ? lança-t-elle impatiente. C'est quoi son nom ?

« Je peux pas te le dire, dit Coleen à voix de basse, il y a bien trop de monde.

« Mais rassure toi personne ne t'écoute petite narcissique ! railla Alice qui avait trop envie de savoir.

« Je te le dirai quand on sera toutes les deux à Pré-au-Lard, promit Coleen, c'est un gryffondor de septième année aux cheveux bruns.

Alice eut un immense sourire comme si ces quelques petites informations lui avaient permis de trouver la bonne réponse. La connaissant, Coleen n'en aurait même pas été surprise. Aussi préféra-t-elle dériver légèrement la conversation.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle alors. Tu es toujours avec Naïhus ?

« Oui mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi, maugréa Alice en montrant son autorisation à Rusard.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Coleen sincère, je ne voulais pas lui parler si mal !

« C'est bien ça ton problème Coleen, fit remarquer Alice avec sérieux, tu t'emportes toujours et après tu viens t'excuser. Tu devrais apprendre à gérer un peu mieux tes émotions.

Coleen ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait révéler à son amie que ses sautes d'humeur résultaient de ses médicaments. Alice aurait voulu en savoir plus sur le sujet. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Coleen était inquiète : ses réserves diminuaient et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son médecin. Elle se doutait qu'il faudrait bien plusieurs jours à la chouette pour lui ramener sa commande mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète comme à chaque transfert : et si la chouette s'était perdue ? Et si Antisto était en rupture de stock ? Que deviendrait-elle sans ses précieuses potions ? Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Alice parut vexée quelques secondes mais retrouva vite sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elles montèrent dans la diligence.

« Tu sais, marmonna Coleen, je n'ai rien du tout contre Naïhus. J'aimerais bien le revoir pour m'excuser de mon comportement.

« Voilà qui est bien, apprécia Alice, je pense qu'il sera ravi. Ton souhait sera exaucé puisque je le retrouve à Pré-au-Lard… mais ne t'inquiètes pas : après qu'on ait fait les boutiques !

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice et enthousiaste à la pensée de ce qui les attendaient. Lorsque la diligence arriva à Pré-au-Lard, la première pensée de Coleen fut que les lieux n'avaient guère changé. Pourquoi changeraient-ils d'ailleurs ? Le village était déjà adorable, un peu petit mais adorable. Il comportait tout ce qu'il fallait : des boutiques en tout genre et des cafés ; Coleen et Alice ne réclamaient rien d'autre pour passer une agréable journée.

Les deux adolescentes commencèrent par se balader dans les rues comme le faisaient de nombreux élèves par petits groupes. Puisqu'elles étaient enfin seules à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, Alice put à nouveau tenter de connaître le nom du garçon qui occupait les pensées de son amie. Elle la prit d'ailleurs par surprise en lâchant sans crier gare.

« Le garçon que tu aimes, c'est Remus Lupin ?

Coleen faillit chuter sur le trottoir tant elle était choquée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'emporta brutalement la brune.

Elle avait l'air en colère contre elle-même comme si elle avait laissé échapper trop d'indices sans le vouloir. Si Alice avait entendu cela, elle ne devait pas être la seule. La blonde haussa les épaules.

« C'est un bruit qui court dans la salle commune, répondit-elle honnêtement. Alors c'est vrai ?

Coleen hésita à lui dire la vérité. Elle était un peu gênée d'admettre qu'un garçon lui plaisait. En général, cela la renvoyait à de mauvais souvenirs. Toutefois, Alice n'était pas n'importe qui, s'il y avait bien une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, c'était à elle alors elle avoua d'une petite voix.

« Oui c'est vrai.

Alice eut un sourire à la fois doux et pensif.

« C'est un maraudeur, dit-elle, tu vises haut !

« Oh ça va, ce n'est pas une vedette non plus ! grommela Coleen en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou sur son chemin.

« Si justement, fit remarquer Alice.

« Et puis ce n'est pas Sirius non plus.

« C'est quand même quelqu'un de très convoité, s'entêta Alice.

« D'accord tu as raison, céda Coleen agacée, qu'essaies-tu de me dire au juste ? Que je n'ai pas d'illusions à me faire ?

« Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça ! trancha Alice suffoquée. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que si tu t'attaques à un garçon pareil, attends-toi à subir une concurrence sévère. Tu n'as déjà pas des relations extraordinaires avec les autres filles de la classe, si tu deviens la rivale de la plupart d'entre elles, la vie risque d'être encore plus pénible pour toi parce qu'en amour, les filles sont sans pitié et je ne veux pas qu'elles te fassent de sales coups.

Coleen regarda son amie dans les yeux. Elle essayait simplement de la protéger. Pour avoir été la petite amie de Sirius Black, elle devait savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« Tu as sûrement raison, reconnut Coleen en baissant les yeux, c'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de tenter quelque chose.

« Quoi ? s'étonna Alice. Tu ne vas rien tenter ? Mais Pourquoi ?

« Enfin Alice je n'ai aucune chance ! soupira Coleen en roulant des yeux. Le garçon populaire qui sort avec la petite opprimée de service, c'est dans les contes de fées ! Dans la vraie vie, le prince épouse la princesse et la petite opprimée de service reste là où elle est sans qu'on se soucie d'elle.

« T'es vachement négative quand même !

« Réaliste je dirais plutôt. La plupart de mes concurrentes, comme tu dis, sont toutes des canons de beauté comme mes nouvelles camarades de dortoir. Remus n'aura qu'à choisir celle qui lui plaît le plus.

« Tu es une fille super Coleen, dit Alice avec le plus grand sérieux, tu es douce et réservée… et puis il y a beaucoup de filles qui sont moins jolies que toi. D'ailleurs je suis persuadée, vu le caractère de Remus, qu'il ne choisirait pas une fille pour le physique mais plutôt pour ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur.

Etrangement Coleen était assez d'accord avec elle mais cela ne lui rendait guère ses espoirs pour autant. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne cherche pas trop à lui plaire : non seulement elle avait peur d'être déçue mais surtout elle avait peur de le décevoir. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer une fille comme elle… aucun garçon sain d'esprit ne le pouvait… Andrew ne l'avait pas pu… alors pourquoi Remus y parviendrait-il ? Alice sembla deviner ce qui se passait derrière la tête de sa copine bien qu'elle ne put comprendre _vraiment _ce qui la tourmentait.

« Je sens que tu n'es pas très combative, marmonna Alice sur le ton de la réflexion, c'est ton physique qui te dérange ?

Coleen sursauta tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre cela. Alice avait-elle conscience de la portée de ses paroles où les avait-elle prononcées en l'air ? Dans le doute, la jeune fille préféra en avoir le cœur net.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« J'en sais rien tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que les filles autour de toi sont jolies comme si tu faisais un complexe, marmonna Coleen, c'est normal que je me pose la question.

Coleen se détendit en comprenant qu'Alice avait posé la question sans arrière-pensée.

« En fait tu as raison, avoua-t-elle.

« Tu as tort ! lança aussitôt Alice d'un ton ferme. Tu es jolie comme tout, tu as une bouille toute mignonne.

Coleen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, touchée par les paroles de son amie.

« Même si j'étais un tant soit peu _mignonne_, dit-elle, je n'arrive toujours pas à la cheville des filles _belles _!

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est parce que tu ne te mets pas assez en valeur ! répliqua-t-elle. Tu te fringues comme un sac à patates !

« C'est tout ce que j'ai ! protesta Coleen en fronçant le nez.

« Allez viens, on va arranger ça ! lança Alice en saisissant son amie par le bras. On va voir si les fringues du _Sorcière-Hebdo _sont au Clother Manor !

Le Clother Manor était le magasin de vêtements le plus prisé de Pré-au-Lard. Il était aménagé dans un grand manoir et regroupait l'ensemble des marques les plus tendances. Comme de bien entendu, Alice le connaissait par cœur comme s'il s'agissait de sa demeure et après quelques sorties à Pré-au-Lard en sa compagnie, Coleen le connaissait aussi. Le manoir était blindé de monde en particulier de filles en délire qui dévalisaient les rayons. Alice et Coleen ne tardèrent pas à les imiter : Si la blonde suspendait à son bras, tous les tee-shirts, pantalons, jupes et autres habits qui lui tombaient sous la main, Coleen regardait plutôt d'un œil aérien : elle n'avait pas du tout le même pouvoir d'achat que sa comparse !

« Regarde Coleeeeeen ! hurla soudaine Alice à l'oreille de la concernée qui eut l'impression d'être sonnée par un gong. J'ai trouvé l'ensemble qu'on avait vu dans le magazine !

Coleen jeta un regard d'envie au short en jean bleu marine surmonté d'une magnifique ceinture cendrée et au bustier noir épousant parfaitement la silhouette. Il était aussi magnifique que sur l'image… et aussi cher. Préférant ne pas jouer les rabat-joie, elle esquissa un sourire timide.

« Superbe, commenta-t-elle à voix basse, essaye-le !

« Il n'y a pas ma taille ! pesta Alice avec une grimace qui exprimait à merveille sa déception. Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir une morphologie « standard » !

Coleen haussa les épaules en signe de compassion. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué mais elle n'était pas mécontente qu'Alice ne puisse pas l'acquérir, cela l'aurait rendu jalouse. A cette pensée, elle se mordit la lèvre, soudain honteuse. C'était entièrement sa faute si elle était pauvre, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ceux qui avaient les moyens de s'acheter ce qu'ils voulaient. Bizarrement Alice ne semblait pas déterminée à lâcher l'ensemble un peu trop petit pour elle.

« Il me semble que c'est ta taille celui-là, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah bon, fit Coleen en masquant au maximum son intérêt.

« Tu ne veux pas l'essayer toi ? proposa Alice. Profites-en !

Coleen se sentit d'autant plus honteuse qu'elle-même avait pensé l'inverse pour son amie. Alice ne semblait pas du tout la jalouser en lui proposant d'essayer ce qu'elle convoitait. On aurait même dit que cela lui faisait plaisir de lui abandonner son objet de désir. _Elle est tellement gentille… et moi je ne suis qu'une sale jalouse ! _soupira Coleen mentalement. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de céder à la tentation, elle refusa l'offre. Alice parut terriblement déçue.

« Tu en es sûre ?

« Certaine ! assura Coleen d'un ton déterminé.

« Mais je croyais qu'il te plaisait, insista Alice, en plus tu serais incroyablement sexy là-dedans.

« Justement je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être sexy comme tu dis, rétorqua gentiment Coleen , et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des folies vu l'état de mes finances.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en fais de ton argent ? questionna Alice d'un ton soupçonneux, tu es toujours fauchée !

_Je paye mes médicaments, _pensa Coleen. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à son amie !

« je… j'essaie de me restreindre, balbutia bêtement Coleen, je me limite aux achats vraiment importants. Aujourd'hui je suis seulement venue acheter une tenue pour le nouvel an.

Alice sembla alors retrouver toute sa bonne humeur.

« Génial ! lança-t-elle extatique. Alors on va au rayon des robes de soirée !

_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! _pensa Coleen tandis que sa copine l'entraînait par le bras à travers les rayons bousculant au passage une bonne dizaine d'autres visiteurs sans la moindre gêne. Tout en atteignant le rayon de prédilection, Coleen ressentit soudain une douleur aiguë et tristement familière au niveau de sa poitrine. _Oh non ! _songea-t-elle en suffoquant légèrement. _Pas maintenant ! _Elle n'avait pas pris ses potions sur elle ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir se soigner ? Y avait-il ce dont elle avait besoin chez l'apothicaire ? Pour l'instant la douleur n'était pas très forte mais c'était tout de même un avertissement : dans quelques heures elle devrait impérativement reprendre sa potion !

Alors qu'elles avaient enfin gagné le bon rayon, Coleen entendit un son suraigu, comme le grincement d'une craie contre un tableau, lui vriller le crâne. Le bruit fut si atroce qu'elle laissa échapper un cri, qui alerta Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Il est ici, gémit Coleen en se massant une tempe du bout des doigts dans l'espoir illusoire de faire sortir le grincement de sa tête.

« Qui ça ?

« Le loup-garou !!

Alice se figea brusquement frappée d'horreur.

« Tu en es sûre ?

« Tu crois que le signal qui m'arrache les tympans, je suis en train de l'inventer ?? s'époumona brusquement Coleen qui sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle si le crissement ne s'en allait pas dans la seconde. Alice, c'est notre chance !

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver ton loup-garou dans cette foule ? dit Alice en essayant de la raisonner. C'est aussi peuplé que Poudlard !

« Tu ne comprends pas Alice, il ne nous reste plus que deux jours ! Si on ne met pas la main sur le loup-garou, après-demain ce sera une catastrophe !

« Très bien alors allons voir le sorcier de la sécurité pour lui demander d'enfermer tout le monde à l'intérieur du magasin afin que le loup-garou ne puisse pas s'échapper. Après on aura juste à toucher tout le monde l'un après l'autre avec nos objets d'argent jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le bon, ça te va ?

Coleen n'apprécia pas du tout la plaisanterie.

« Allez va-t-en ! rugit-elle sèchement. C'était une erreur de te demander de l'aide. Va plutôt faire les magasins puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse !

On eut dit qu'Alice allait frapper son amie, ce qui aurait été mérité. Difficile de savoir ce qui l'avait retenu.

« Tu comptes faire quoi là concrètement ? demanda Alice avec calme. Ce n'est pas à nous d'être des héroïnes. C'est notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, j'aurais bien aimé passer une bonne journée avec toi sans me prendre la tête.

Coleen écarquilla les yeux en entendant le ton triste d'Alice. Elle, qui d'ordinaire ne montrait jamais le moindre signe de découragement, semblait cette fois bel et bien navrée. La petite brune songea alors qu'elle allait peut-être un peu trop loin dans sa chasse aux monstres. Elle revint vers son amie et lui attrapa les épaules.

« D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton conciliant, viens on va voir les robes !

Alice sourit et les deux filles commencèrent à admirer les rayons. La blonde montra toutes ses trouvailles les unes après les autres à son amie qui trouvait toujours matière à critiquer.

« Et celle-là ?

« Elle est rose, rechigna Coleen en grimaçant.

« Et alors ? fit Alice les yeux pétillants. J'adore cette couleur.

« Si tu veux ressembler à un bonbon, c'est effectivement très bien.

« Ne sois pas si méprisante ! gronda Alice les sourcils froncés. Je la trouve super jolie.

« En tout cas tu peux toujours courir pour que je l'essaie !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est pour toi ?

Coleen rougit, ne sachant guère que répondre. Alice sourit satisfaite de lui avoir cloué le bec. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de recherche intensive, Alice finit par dénicher une petite merveille pour Coleen : une robe rouge très ouverte dans le dos avec des ficelles entrelacées et un effet de corset sur le devant. Des fils d'or dessinaient des motifs serpentant sur le tissu rouge pour rendre le tout plus classe. Même Coleen, qui avait pourtant espéré une robe noire et simple, ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que la robe était magnifique.

« Celle-là, elle est pour toi ! déclara fermement Alice. Tu as vu ? Elle est aux couleurs de Gryffondor ! Tu l'essaies ?

Cette fois-ci, Coleen ne se fit pas prier. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer au top model mais Alice ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait au moins un essai de vêtement, de plus elle avait besoin d'une robe et celle qu'Alice lui montrait était somptueuse. La petite brune la saisit par le cintre et disparut dans une cabine. Alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller devant le miroir, elle sentit le rideau de la cabine tressaillir légèrement comme s'il était ensorcelé. _Oh là là j'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de me mater ! _songea Coleen en jetant un regard noir au rideau orange vif pour le dissuader de se rincer l'œil (qu'il n'avait pas). Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement, elle passa une main brève sur sa poitrine encore un peu douloureuse. La sensation désagréable s'était quelque peu atténuée mais c'était pour mieux revenir par la suite.

Coleen passa le vêtement qui comportait un énorme désavantage : celui de requérir la présence d'un ami pour aider à la fermeture dans le dos en nouant les lacets entrecroisés, sans quoi la robe ne tenait pas en place. Alice se glissa donc dans la cabine pour aider sa camarade.

« Tiens ! remarqua-t-elle comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Tu es plus musclée que je ne pensais. Comme tu portes souvent des vêtements larges, tu donnes l'impression d'être toute chétive.

Coleen grimaça mais ne répondit rien, le souffle coupé par une nouvelle impulsion au niveau du thorax. Celle-ci était bien plus forte que la précédente. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait et elle en était terrifiée.

« Sors s'il te plaît ! dit alors Coleen en faisant volte-face pour regarder son amie.

« Quoi ? fit Alice surprise. Mais attends je n'ai pas fini ! J'ai presque fini le nœud.

« Non mais je ne veux plus l'essayer ! Laisse-moi ! Il faut que je me rhabille !

« Mais Coleen qu'est-ce qui te…

« Sors je te dis ! hurla l'adolescente en poussant son amie hors de la cabine.

Tout se passa alors très vite : le rideau s'ouvrit sur les deux filles et sous les yeux de quelques garçons… les pires qui pouvaient apparaître à cet instant précis.

« Et ben alors les tourterelles, on s'amuse ?

Coleen et Alice, qui avaient roulé par terre involontairement, levèrent les yeux et virent Sirius, Remus et Peter les observer avec la plus grande incrédulité. Aussitôt Coleen devint plus pâle qu'un spectre. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, la jeune fille disparut dans la cabine sans demander son reste et ensorcela le rideau pour que personne ne puisse la rejoindre. Pourquoi tout allait toujours de travers ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Coleen se rhabilla en trente secondes mais resta plusieurs minutes dans la cabine à attendre qu'Alice ait fait partir les garçons. Malheureusement aucun des trois ne semblait décidé à s'en aller.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Alice à Sirius. C'est l'étage réservé aux filles.

« C'est James qui nous a traîné là, expliqua Sirius d'un ton nonchalant, il veut faire un cadeau à Lily je crois.

« On a entendu des éclats de voix dans ce coin alors on est venu voir ce qui se passait, dit Remus, il m'avait bien semblé reconnaître la voix de Coleen. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« Je ne sais pas, marmonna Alice gênée, elle allait bien et puis tout d'un coup elle a pété un câble et elle m'a jeté hors de la cabine !

« Elle est vraiment cinglée ! commenta Sirius en roulant des yeux.

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de mon amie ! rugit Alice.

Mais Coleen gicla de la cabine à cet instant et s'enfuit en courant. Alice n'eut d'autre choix que celui de la poursuivre non sans avoir salué les garçons auparavant. Le trio regarda les filles se sauver à toute allure un peu ahuris.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça, Sirius ? lança Remus sur un ton de reproche. Tu savais très bien que Coleen nous écoutait !

« Je ne voulais pas, ça m'a échappé, s'excusa Sirius sincèrement navré. Mais faut avouer qu'elle cherche aussi ! T'as bien vu comment elle se comporte !

« Justement Je vais faire un complexe, murmura Remus en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Chaque fois que je me trouve à proximité de Coleen, elle a des réactions bizarres. J'espère que ce n'est pas le loup en moi qui agit sur elle.

Sirius ne sembla guère convaincu par cette hypothèse.

« A mon avis, c'est parce que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente, chuchota Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune loup-garou se mit à rougir.

« Et quelque chose me dit que c'est réciproque, ajouta Peter amusé.

Remus rougit davantage et Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que cette fille te plaît ! s'écria-t-il effaré.

« Mais non pas du tout ! fit Remus embarrassé. Peter dit n'importe quoi.

« Ah ouf tu m'as fait peur ! lança Sirius sincèrement soulagé. Cette fille a un grain et en plus elle fait la chasse au loup-garou. Deux bonnes raisons de rester loin d'elle, tu ne crois pas ?

« Si, répondit le petit brun de son ton le plus convaincant sans succès.

En réalité, il aimait bien Coleen même s'il redoutait ses pouvoirs ; il sentait un lien particulier entre eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur le château de Poudlard. Dans la petite salle de bain de son dortoir, Coleen essayait d'appliquer l'onguent sur sa peau mais la magie n'opérait guère tant le pot était vide. _C'est pas vrai ! _pensa-t-elle avec horreur. _Cette fois c'est la catastrophe ! _De rage elle serra la fiole de verre dans sa main avec une telle force que celle-ci se brisa. Elle paraissait calme et pourtant elle contenait une colère noire. N'ayant aucune envie de quitter son dortoir, elle passa un ample tee-shirt ainsi qu'un large pantalon de pyjama et se laissa tomber sur son lit, désemparée.

« Tu as l'air déjà prête pour aller te coucher, remarqua Lily d'une voix douce, tu ne veux pas descendre dîner ?

Coleen fit non de la tête et Lily quitta le dortoir sans insister ; elle commençait à comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à avoir le dernier mot avec la brune. Malheureusement pour celle-ci elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps : Alice ne tarda pas à apparaître en compagnie de plusieurs sachets et lorsqu'elle trouva son amie sous sa couette en train d'essayer de s'endormir à huit heures du soir, elle soupira.

« Si tu vas te coucher maintenant, demain matin, tu seras réveillée aux aurores ! réprimanda-t-elle.

« Et ça ne me pose aucun problème ! trancha Coleen en évitant le regard d'Alice.

Cette dernière ignora sa remarque et prit place sur le lit.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir pris la fuite ! bredouilla Coleen en fixant résolument le plafond. J'ai gâché ta journée.

Alice haussa les épaules.

« Au début je t'ai couru après mais comme je ne réussissais pas à te rattraper et qu'après je t'ai perdu de vue, j'ai continué seule.

« Tu as eu raison de ne pas t'occuper de moi, dit gravement Coleen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? interrogea Alice intriguée.

« Rien, répondit honnêtement Coleen, et toi ?

« J'ai continué à faire du shopping, expliqua Alice, et d'ailleurs à ce propos…

Elle s'interrompit le temps de fouiller dans un sac pour en extirper la robe rouge que Coleen avait quasiment essayé et la lui balança au visage en souriant.

« Tu me dois 30 gallions ! acheva la blonde en désignant la robe d'un signe de tête.

Coleen resta bouche bée. Alice avait acheté la robe pour elle ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

« Je ne la voulais pas ! protesta Coleen dans un souffle.

« Ne sois pas stupide ! répliqua Alice en roulant des yeux. Tu as besoin d'une robe non ? Celle-ci te plaisait alors où est le problème ? Tu n'avais pas l'intention de te l'acheter ?

Coleen ne répondit rien. _Si elle savait, _se dit-elle en regardant son amie, droit dans les yeux. Allait-elle vraiment la porter, cette tenue ? Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre mais sachant qu'Alice n'avait agi que par pure amitié, elle lui sourit en répondant :

« Tu as raison, merci beaucoup !

« Et attends ce n'est pas fini ! s'écria Alice en plongeant la main dans un autre sac. Mère Noël a été très généreuse aujourd'hui !

Coleen prit le paquet que lui tendait son amie un peu méfiante et l'ouvrit. Elle resta alors bouche bée en voyant l'ensemble du _Sorcière-Hebdo. _

« C'est… c'est pour moi ? balbutia-t-elle sans y croire.

« Oui, dit Alice d'un ton joyeux, c'est un cadeau de ma part… ce n'est pas grand-chose… mais si ça peut te consoler un peu…

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter, rétorqua Coleen les yeux brillants, c'est trop beau pour moi !

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! soupira Alice exaspérée. Je suis sûre qu'il va t'aller à merveille. Promets moi que tu vas le porter demain soir !

Coleen déglutit avec difficulté. Si demain la chouette effraie n'était pas passée, elle ne resterait pas à Poudlard !

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la saison, dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

Mais cet argument là n'était pas recevable car le château était suffisamment chauffé pour qu'elle puisse porter la tenue sans grelotter. Alice s'en aperçut et faillit d'ailleurs lui faire la remarque mais Coleen la prit de vitesse.

« Si tu y tiens, je ferais un effort, promit-elle, merci Alice !

« De rien ! s'exclama Alice ravie. Maintenant enfile quelque chose et descends avec moi ! Tu as besoin de manger !

« C'est très gentil à toi mais je préfère vraiment rester là, murmura Coleen en regardant vers la fenêtre d'un air gêné.

Alice lui lança un regard suspicieux et Coleen se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait tellement aimé lui confier son secret mais les conséquences pouvaient être trop lourdes et Coleen avait bien trop besoin de son amitié pour prendre des risques. La première expérience lui avait servi de leçon.

« Un jour je t'expliquerai tout, promit Coleen d'un ton sentencieux.

« C'est vrai ? lança Alice sans y croire. Tu me révèleras ton secret ?

« Oui, assura Coleen en hochant la tête, mais à toi uniquement !

Alice parut flattée de cet honneur et s'approcha de Coleen pour lui filer une accolade qu'elle refusa. La blonde parut quelques secondes surprise mais ne se vexa pas et ouvrit le dernier sachet.

« Je savais bien que je ne réussirais pas à te faire décamper d'ici, dit-elle d'un ton amusé, alors j'ai pris les devants.

Coleen jeta un œil au dernier sac et vit qu'il contenait un véritable pique-nique. Aussitôt son cœur se serra devant toutes ces attentions dont Alice faisait preuve : la robe, le cadeau, le pique-nique… Alice prenait tellement soin d'elle… et Coleen en retour se montrait chaque jour un peu plus pénible. Elle se fit alors une promesse : si elles réussissaient à attraper le loup-garou toutes les deux, Coleen lui révèlerait son secret.

* * *

**Bon je sais ce chapitre était bien long et peut paraître un peu superficiel XD. Le prochain sera mieux et plus centré sur l'enquête de Coleen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Voici enfin le chapitre 7 lol

Coleen va faire des découvertes capitales pour son enquête!!

Merci à ceux qui lisent toujours et qui m'ont laissée des reviews !!!

Bonne lecture!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!

* * *

La cabane hurlante

Comme la nuit précédente, Coleen dormait d'un sommeil agité peuplé de rêves de loup-garou. La bête avançait lentement vers elle et l'attaquait férocement avant de hurler à la pleine lune. Coleen avait peur mais ne pouvait se débattre. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination mais il lui était impossible de s'en tirer. Ce fut finalement un bruit salutaire et inconnuqui la sauva, un son violent de claquement lourd en provenance de l'extérieur. La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux vitreux et s'aperçut que la fenêtre était ouverte et que le bruit venait sans doute du parc. La nuit était déjà bien avancée comme pu le constater Coleen en voyant que son réveil indiquait deux heures du matin.

A présent qu'elle avait quitté le pays des songes, il lui était impossible d'y retourner facilement, d'ailleurs en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Si c'était pour subir une nouvelle attaque imaginaire, elle était mieux dans le monde réel. De plus le bruit de l'extérieur avait éveillé sa curiosité. L'adolescente se leva lentement, abandonnant la tiédeur confortable des draps pour affronter la fraîcheur nocturne de la pièce, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le parc était légèrement éclairé par des rayons de lune. Coleen vit d'emblée ce qui avait attiré son attention : le Saule cogneur s'agitait comme un dément au beau milieu du parc, comme s'il chassait des mouches invisibles. Coleen ouvrit des yeux démesurément grands, médusée par le spectacle car c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait l'arbre magique en action. D'ordinaire, personne n'avait le droit de s'en approcher tant il était dangereux et comme un camarade avait apparemment failli perdre un œil quelques années plus tôt, personne ne se risquait à désobéir par peur de déclencher la fureur des branches.

Coleen ne put détacher son regard du végétal ensorcelé tout en se demandant ce qui l'énervait à ce point. Y avait-il quelque chose dans son périmètre ? Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'éclipsa une fraction de seconde, le temps d'aller chercher en vitesse la paire de jumelles planquée dans sa valise. Elle les darda vers l'arbre et put voir alors avec stupéfaction qu'un petit rat gris se glissait entre les branches. La malheureuse bête ! Elle allait se faire massacrer !

Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas : à sa grande surprise, l'animal ne se fit nullement flageller par le saule et atteignit le nœud du tronc sur lequel il se posa. Aussitôt l'arbre se figea aussi paralysé qu'une statue. Depuis son observatoire, Coleen resta bouche bée devant ce phénomène mais les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas là : sitôt que l'arbre fut immobile, une silhouette apparut comme par enchantement comme si elle avait transplané. _On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, _se rappela Coleen en accentuant le zoom de ses jumelles, _comment est-il arrivé là ?_

Elle trouva bien vite la résolution de ce mystère en voyant la silhouette de dos fourrer une étoffe limpide comme de l'eau dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. _Une cape d'invisibilité ! _comprit-elle songeuse. Malheureusement l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir à qui elle appartenait. Coleen vit l'inconnu s'avancer entre les branches statiques et disparaître dans l'ouverture qui s'était formé entre deux racines avec le rat. _Alors ça ! _se dit la jeune fille en éloignant ses lunettes de ses yeux. _C'est trop bizarre ! D'abord un loup-garou qui circule dans le château, ensuite des cachettes secrètes dans le parc… drôle d'école !_

Coleen réfléchit quelques secondes puis jeta ses jumelles sur son lit avant d'enfiler à grande vitesse un jogging et de se faufiler hors de la salle commune. A une heure aussi nocturne, les couloirs étaient déserts, même les tableaux dormaient. Seuls quelques fantômes circulaient près du plafond répandant des lueurs phosphorescentes dans la pénombre. Sans même user du sortilège d'éclairage, Coleen courut comme une dératée à travers le château, les bruits de ses pas étant étouffés par les tapis moelleux.

Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à atteindre le parc, redevenu des plus silencieux et s'approcha à pas de loup du Saule Cogneur tout en restant à bonne distance par peur de ranimer l'arbre magique. Voyant qu'elle était de plus en plus proche et que rien ne se produisait, Coleen songea que l'astuce du rat agissait toujours et qu'elle pouvait entrer sans danger, aussi baissa-t-elle sa garde. Ce fut une grave erreur ! Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de toucher une des énormes racines, elle entendit un sifflement furtif derrière son dos et à peine put-elle se retourner qu'elle vit une énorme branche de bois à l'aspect d'un python menaçant fondre sur elle et la frapper de plein fouet, la faisant décoller du sol. Coleen voulut crier mais elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle roula de plusieurs mètres dans l'herbe le dos douloureux et commença à se relever lentement. Aussitôt deux autres serpents de bois l'attaquèrent sauvagement et Coleen n'eut d'autre choix que celui de rouler sur le côté pour éviter de se faire aplatir.

A bout de souffle, la jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le nœud du tronc en hurlant :

« _Flippendo !_

Aussitôt une boule de lumière bleue se forma à l'extrémité de sa baguette et alla frapper le nœud, figeant l'arbre instantanément. Coleen resta quelques secondes étendue dans l'herbe en respirant à fond, le temps de récupérer ses esprits. Puis elle prit conscience en entendant le passage s'ouvrir que l'arbre pouvait retrouver ses facultés à tout moment, ce qui la motiva pour se lever et se traîner péniblement dans le passage. Elle arriva dans un tunnel très étroit et tellement sombre qu'elle sortit sa baguette magique.

« _Lumos ! _murmura-t-elle.

Un rayon de lumière éclaira légèrement le passage qui menait tout droit et disparaissait dans les ténèbres. La jeune fille marcha le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, ignorant sa douleur. Elle se demandait qui était ce mystérieux garçon sous la cape d'invisibilité mais préférait ne pas se faire de pronostics idiots puisque la liste de suspects représentait le nombre d'habitants à Poudlard ! Coleen mit un temps fou à atteindre le bout du tunnel, seule dans l'obscurité, elle n'était guère rassurée et avait failli mille fois rebrousser chemin mais au point où elle était arrivée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et devait savoir ce qui se cachait à la fin du chemin.

Quelle n'en fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait d'entrer dans une sorte de maison abandonnée au plancher craquant et aux portes grinçantes. Coleen éclaira les alentours et réalisa que les lieux étaient affreusement ravagés comme si des vandales avaient tout mis à sac. Cela ne rendait l'endroit que plus inquiétant. _Oh là où est-ce que je suis tombée ? _se demanda-t-elle peu rassurée en visitant les alentours. _Et où est passé l'inconnu avec la cape et le rat ?_

La réponse survint très rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine approcher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'inconnu parlait tout seul ?? Non il n'était pas seul, peut-être parlait-il à son rat. Beaucoup de gens s'adressaient parfois à leurs animaux comme s'ils étaient doués de parole également. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas du visiteur mystère : Coleen s'était dirigée vers le couloir, prête à aller l'aborder avant de se figer de surprise au son d'une seconde voix masculine. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ! Cette vieille maison saccagée servait donc de demeure… et l'inconnu était venu lui rendre visite ? Mais qui pouvait vivre dans un taudis pareil ? Un sans-abri ? Perturbée par toutes ses interrogations, Coleen renonça momentanément à dévoiler sa présence et se cacha derrière la porte entrouverte pour écouter la conversation des deux garçons. Etrangement leurs voix lui paraissaient familières… très familières mêmes. Quelques secondes de concentration lui furent suffisantes pour les identifier : Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow ! Mais que fabriquaient-ils dans cet endroit ?

- Tu es sûr que le livre n'est pas protégé par un sortilège ? demanda timidement Peter à voix tellement basse que Coleen déchiffra tout juste ses paroles.

- Puisque je te dis que j'ai vérifié trois fois ! lança Sirius d'un ton agacé. Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de poser la question ?

- C'est par mesure de sécurité, marmonna Peter sur la défensive, ce serait ballot que la bible sur les loups-garous puisse être localisée ici. Non seulement Coleen Sandoval pourrait mettre la main dessus mais en plus elle découvrirait cet endroit.

- Queudver, il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette fille découvre notre cachette depuis Poudlard ! répliqua Sirius qui semblait de plus en plus agacé. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a mis en place le dispositif de protection et personne ne l'a jamais découvert en sept ans !

- Oui mais personne n'a jamais pisté Lunard auparavant, fit remarquer Peter d'une voix tellement inaudible que Coleen ne put entendre les derniers mots, je pense qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer cette Sandy. Elle en a appris tellement en si peu de temps… elle est tellement mystérieuse… elle me filerait presque la chair de poule !

- Reste zen Queudver ! soupira Sirius d'un ton parfaitement détendu.

Les voix s'éloignaient mais Coleen ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger. Elle devait entendre la suite de cette conversation mais le moindre geste trop brusque pouvait trahir sa présence or il était crucial qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer. D'un geste apathique et parfaitement silencieux, elle tira sa baguette magique de sa poche et murmura dans un souffle imperceptible la formule d'amplification des sons. Les voix des deux maraudeurs étant les seuls bruits dignes de ce nom, elles furent magiquement amplifiées mais uniquement aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui fut tellement surprise de les entendre si bien à nouveau qu'elle sursauta en ravalant de justesse un cri.

- Lundi soir Lunard apparaîtra comme à chaque pleine lune dans cet endroit et ce n'est certainement pas une casse-pied comme cette Sandoval qui l'en empêchera, déclara fermement Sirius chacune de ses syllabes accentuée par le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers craquants.

- Tu es trop sûr de toi Patmol, moi je ne suis pas tranquille ; grommela Peter d'un ton inquiet ; les maraudeurs protègent un loup-garou et Coleen est trop proche de nous. Remus a dit qu'elle portait une bague en argent au doigt. Je ne l'ai pas vue mais si c'est vrai, ça signifie qu'elle peut percer le lycanthrope à jour à tout moment.

- Peter ! siffla Sirius, qui de toute évidence en avait plus qu'assez de cette conversation. Coleen Sandoval n'est rien qu'une élève. Elle ne s'y connaît pas du tout en ce qui concerne les loups-garous. Les seules pistes qu'elle aurait pu trouvées résident dans le livre qu'on lui a dérobé et qui se trouve maintenant en sûreté dans la cabane hurlante. Elle essaye de nous faire peur avec ses soi-disant pouvoirs spéciaux et son anneau d'argent. Il ne faut pas entrer dans son jeu ! Reste calme sinon tu vas tout faire rater. Si elle devient trop gênante, on envisagera sérieusement de la mettre hors d'état de nuire mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

La discussion cessa ici. Le charme magique ne fit plus d'effet et les deux garçons se trouvaient à présent trop loin pour qu'elle puisse continuer à suivre ce qui se disait. En état de choc, Coleen se laissa couler le long du mur poussiéreux jusqu'au sol non moins crade et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Une foule de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : Sirius… Peter… tous les maraudeurs… cet endroit… le loup-garou… le livre disparu… Les quatre maraudeurs savaient qu'un loup-garou suivait une scolarité banale à Poudlard, dupant tout le monde ; pire encore : _ils lui venaient en aide ! _Et pour cela ils n'hésitaient pas à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la jeune sorcière. Depuis le début ils sabotaient son travail pour protéger un monstre en secret. Peut-être même Remus faisait-il semblant de la séduire pour endormir sa méfiance. A cette pensée, Coleen sentit des larmes monter lentement au bord de ses yeux. Elle avait voulu se rapprocher des maraudeurs et elle découvrait déjà leur sombre personnalité. Pourquoi aidaient-ils un loup-garou ? S'agissait-il de l'un d'entre eux ? A cette pensée Coleen frissonna. Elle se serait trouvé si près du but depuis le début ? Elle ne pouvait y croire.

Toutes ces découvertes lui donnaient le sentiment d'avoir été trahie, blessée. Certes les maraudeurs ne lui devaient rien mais elle ne leur pardonnait pas le vol du livre et surtout le stratagème avec Remus. Comme si un garçon pareil aurait pu véritablement s'intéresser à elle. Quelle idiote ! De toute façon cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. La jeune fille pouvait prendre sa revanche sur cette duplicité : elle en savait bien plus que nécessaire. Elle avait découvert la tanière du loup-garou et ses complices. Avec ou sans l'ouvrage de la réserve, elle démasquerait la bête. Et même si elle ne le trouvait pas sous sa forme humaine, elle saurait toujours ou le trouver sous sa forme animale lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

A cette pensée, un léger sourire de triomphe se dessina sournoisement sur ses lèvres. Elle considérait le travail comme pratiquement terminé désormais. L'adolescente se releva doucement et regagna d'un pas lent et macabre de zombie le château de Poudlard dans l'attente de la journée du lendemain. Alice n'en croirait pas ses oreilles lorsque son amie lui raconterait ce qu'elle avait découvert.

La matinée était déjà presqu'achevée lorsque Coleen ouvrit les yeux. Qu'importe puisqu'on était dimanche ! Elle en était même plutôt satisfaite puisqu'elle bénéficiait ainsi du dortoir pour elle toute seule, les autres filles étant déjà parties profiter du soleil à l'extérieur. Tandis qu'elle exécutait un petit brin de toilette dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant la nuit. Les paroles de Sirius et Peter tournaient en boucle dans sa tête comme une bande sonore inaltérable et impitoyable. Elle n'avait pas oublié le ton dur de Sirius et celui agacé de Peter. Ils parlaient d'elle comme d'une adversaire. Ils la considéraient comme une ennemie ! Coleen était forcée d'admettre qu'elle en souffrait, Remus parlait-il ainsi d'elle lui aussi ? A cette pensée elle eut un nouveau frisson d'écœurement. Et dire qu'elle commençait à le trouver à son goût. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui plaisait vraiment depuis… aucune importance !

Quand Coleen quitta la salle de bain lavée et habillée, son attention fut aussitôt attirée par des coups secs frappés contre un carreau. Il y avait un hibou à la fenêtre qui cherchait à entrer et il portait avec lui un large colis. Le cœur empli d'espoir, l'adolescente vola littéralement jusqu'à la vitre qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque pour laisser la place au volatile. Celui-ci atterrit sur son lit visiblement fatiguée de son voyage. Coleen ne prit pas la peine de lui offrir à boire ou quoi que ce soit et se pencha sur l'animal avec une violence quasie inhumaine pour lui arracher le paquet des mains. Sa brutalité offusqua l'oiseau qui tenta de lui mordre les doigts mais la fille l'ignora. Elle ressemblait plus que jamais à une droguée en manque de sa précieuse substance. Lorsque Coleen se fut enfin emparé du colis, elle déchira le papier kraft qui l'enveloppait et l'ouvrir avant de pousser un immense soupir de soulagement : le paquet contenait une douzaine de fioles et de boîtes de pommades.

Elle était sauvée !

Son angoisse retomba si brusquement qu'elle se sentit quelques secondes engourdie et dut s'allonger brièvement le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Tant de peur, tant d'attente… et puis finalement le soulagement. C'était une sensation merveilleuse qui lui fit comprendre que rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée… rien… ni les maraudeurs, ni le loup-garou, ni même le hibou qui persistait à l'attaquer à coups de bec pour la punir de son mauvais comportement.

Totalement rassurée par l'arrivée de ses médicaments, Coleen se sentit soudain d'humeur beaucoup plus joyeuse et eut même envie d'éclater de rire. Radoucie et pleine d'énergie, elle se leva d'un bond et courut à la salle de bain chercher un verre d'eau pour remercier enfin le messager avant d'aller user de ses nouveaux produits. Le docteur Antisto avait joint à ses potions un message inscrit sur un parchemin roulé et glissé entre deux fioles ; Coleen préféra le lire avant de tester les substances. Parfois les doses et les consignes d'utilisation différaient, il valait mieux être prudente.

_Ma chère Coleen,_

_J'espère que tu recevras ce paquet à temps. Ici la météo est exécrable et tous nos hiboux sont retardés. Mais rassure-toi je t'ai envoyé Arrow, c'est mon plus rapide coursier et je pense qu'il ne faillera pas sa mission._

_J'espère aussi que ton paquet ne sera pas intercepté par le concierge car il renferme, comme tu le sais, des produits non commercialisés et donc potentiellement dangereux. N'oublie pas que je ne peux te les faire parvenir que si tu restes tenue au secret. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que tu ne dois parler de cela à personne pas même à d'éventuels amis._

Coleen s'arrêta quelques minutes dans sa lecture, interpelée par le terme « éventuels » accolé à « amis ». Que sous-entendait donc Antisto ? Qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis ? Pour qui la prenait-elle ? Il était bien gentil mais vraiment outrecuidant par moment. Coleen roula des yeux comme pour manifester son insolence inutilement au médecin et reprit sa lecture.

_J'aimerais que tu me tiennes informée de l'évolution de ton état. Je me fais beaucoup de souci pour toi comme tu dois t'en douter. Tu es la première patiente à expérimenter ce programme, je me dois donc de veiller à ta santé. Quand je te demande de tes nouvelles, je ne parle pas uniquement de ton corps mais aussi de ton esprit. Ce que tu endures n'est pas qu'une souffrance physique, tu dois être un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment…_

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

_Tu sais à quel point j'admire ton courage. Tu es un modèle pour bon nombre de jeunes personnes souffrant des mêmes troubles que toi._

Coleen tressaillit comme si elle entendait ces mots de vive voix prononcés par le docteur. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'ordinaire il faisait toujours preuve d'une rigueur et d'une rudesse strictement professionnelle… d'où lui venaient ces épanchements sentimentaux presque parentales ? La lettre la déroutait de plus en plus au point de la mettre mal à l'aise.

_Je vais te paraître un peu vieux jeu à te poser ces questions mais : est-ce que tu t'alimentes bien ? Est-ce que tu te sens épanouie ? Est-ce que tu as des amis ? C'est important pour moi de savoir comment tu te sens. Sache qu'au moindre problème tu sais où me trouver. Si tu ressens le besoin de parler et de te confier, je pourrais t'arranger un rendez-vous dans mon cabinet__ incognito. Pour tout te dire, ça m'arrangerait que tu acceptes de venir me voir. J'aimerais vraiment te parler de vive voix et constater par moi-même si tu te portes bien ou non._

_En ce qui concerne ton traitement, je n'ai aucun changement à te signaler pour cette fois. Tu connais la règle : dès que les effets s'amenuisent, tu recharges les batteries en respectant les doses. J'imagine que tes prises de médicaments doivent être de plus en plus espacées. La magie devrait commencer à agir de façon permanente à présent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Dans l'attente de ta réponse, je te prie de croire en mes sentiments distingués,_

_Docteur Antonio Antisto_

_médicomage-expert en psychiatrie_

_Hôpital Saint-Mangouste_

Coleen lut et relut la lettre plusieurs fois de suite sans en croire ses yeux. Antisto avait-il reçu un coup sur la tête ? Elle ne le reconnaissait derrière aucun de ses mots hormis la formule de politesse qui précédait la signature et la signature en question. Le reste semblait lui venir de quelqu'un d'autre. Le médecin avait toujours observé à son égard la plus grande réserve voire froideur. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être traitée comme un cobaye et voilà qu'il se mettait à s'adresser à elle comme à une amie, une petite chose fragile qu'il aurait prise sous son aile. Tant de gentillesse la dérangeait. Antisto était l'un des médecins les plus prisés et les plus occupés de Saint-Mangouste, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir poussé à prendre du temps pour écrire une telle lettre ? Surtout si c'était pour lui annoncer que rien n'avait changé dans son traitement. Quelque chose clochait.

Coleen relut à nouveau la missive. Elle n'avait pas le prix Nobel de la littérature mais il lui semblait percevoir une sorte de culpabilité derrière les phrases d'Antisto… comme si le médecin montrait de l'affection à sa patiente pour apaiser une mauvaise conscience. Le docteur avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Quelque chose qui la concernait… qui avait un rapport avec son traitement et qu'il ne pouvait avouer ? Coleen jeta un regard en biais aux fioles dans la boîte et une brusque montée de paranoïa l'envahit : il y avait un dysfonctionnement dans son traitement. Antisto avait découvert que l'un des composants de ses potions mettait sa santé en danger et qu'elle était déjà condamnée… le produit avait été testé sur d'autres cobayes et les cobayes en étaient morts. Des images affreuses défilèrent dans sa tête et elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens comme si cela aurait pour effet de les faire partir. A force de trop penser, elle commençait à véritablement se faire peur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se montre aussi pessimiste ? Après tout la lettre d'Antisto ne comportait peut-être rien de suspect. peut-être se montait-elle un peu trop la tête pour pas grand-chose.

Coleen inspira et expira à fond en essayant de se calmer. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine comme si elle émergeait d'un cauchemar. Ses hypothèses lui faisaient quasiment frôler la crise d'angoisse. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent de toute façon ; elle prenait ses médicaments depuis trop longtemps pour faire marche arrière. Comme l'avait deviné Antisto dans sa lettre, la magie commençait à opérer de manière permanente. Bientôt les effets seraient irréversibles et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. C'était elle qui avait choisi d'être cobaye… c'était sa faute si elle en était arrivée là où elle était à ce jour. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout désormais. Ces recommandations à elle-même lui insufflaient peu à peu du courage, suffisamment pour saisir une fiole ainsi qu'un pot d'onguent et s'apprêter à les utiliser. Advienne que pourra ! Après tout s'il fallait en passer par là…

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini!! Alors Coleen va-t-elle démasquer Remus? Quel est donc l'étrange traitement médical auquel elle est soumise? Les réponses arriveront bien vite ne vous inquiétez pas!!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou!!**

**Bonne année à tous!!!**

**Et pour fêter cette nouvelle année 2008 en beauté, rien de tel qu'un petit chapitre!!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers!! Je vous adore!!**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Un suspect trop parfait

Coleen entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, prête à attaquer son premier repas de la journée. Elle était plus fraîche et pimpante qu'une rose, ce qui n'échappa nullement aux regards acerbes de quelques filles de sa classe lorsqu'elles la virent passer. Il fallait admettre qu'avec la tenue qu'elle portait, il était difficile de ne pas l'apercevoir: Coleen avait décidé de fêter l'arrivée de ses potions salvatrices en honorant le cadeau qu'Alice lui avait fait la veille. Elle arborait donc la tenue du _Sorcière-Hebdo. _A cette vision, beaucoup de filles s'échangèrent des coups d'œil plein de compréhension mutuelle. Leur jalousie était presque palpable.

- Eh bien elle est de bonne humeur la princesse aujourd'hui! commenta une fille aux cheveux noirs dégradés. C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça. D'habitude, elle a toujours la mine sombre. Là elle a presque l'air sympathique.

- Vraiment tu trouves? grinça Jessica qui semblait avoir des lasers qui lui sortaient des yeux, prêts à réduire Coleen en cendres. Tu as vu comment elle est fagotée? Elle se prend vraiment pour la reine de Sabba, cette pouf!

Apparemment beaucoup de filles semblaient du même avis qu'elle mais Coleen n'en avait que faire. Elle longea la table de Gryffondor la tête haute jusqu'à son amie Alice, qui feuilletait un magazine people comme de bien entendu tout en grignotant une salade de maïs. Elle ne se décida à lever la tête que lorsque la brune lui arracha sa revue des mains. Alors elle vit l'accoutrement de son amie et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Mille gargouilles Coleen c'est bien toi?! s'étrangla-t-elle sans y croire.

- Contente? fit celle-ci d'un ton pétillant en se fendant d'une pose de star satirique pour la rigolade. Je l'ai mis pour te faire plaisir.

- Eh bien ça me fait super plaisir, répondit Alice touchée, j'ai eu raison de te l'offrir il te va à merveille et tout le monde ne voit que toi!

Coleen était prête à lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être le centre du monde mais c'aurait été mentir: quelle fille n'aspirait pas un tout petit peu à être regardée et admirée de tous? Toute fille s'habillait, se coiffait, se maquillait ou tout simplement s'arrangeait devant sa glace dans l'unique but de paraître présentable aux yeux des autres et, sans hypocrisie, à se montrer séduisante. Coleen avait toujours eu un physique qui la condamnait à être transparente et indésirable alors attirer ainsi tous les regards, surtout des regards féminins pleins de convoitise, était en toute honnêteté une expérience agréable qu'elle était contente de pouvoir vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et cela Alice l'avait compris, c'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait fait ce cadeau.

- Merci Alice, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, tu m'aides à prendre confiance en moi.

- C'est le plus beau compliment que tu puisses me faire, confessa la blonde.

Coleen sourit puis prit place à côté de son amie qui la dévisagea un peu sceptique.

- Tu as mal dormi, dit-elle alors d'un ton calme et parfaitement sûre d'elle comme si elle lui exposait un fait divers qu'elle avait lu dans le journal.

- Comment tu le sais? s'étonna Coleen.

- Tu as les yeux cernés, répondit vaguement Alice en reportant les siens sur son magazine, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne se voit pas!

- Toi tu l'as bien vu, fit remarquer Coleen en toute logique.

- Parce que j'ai le sens de l'observation, répliqua Alice en haussant les épaules, et c'est un don très peu répandu sur cette terre même si beaucoup prétendent le contraire.

Sur ce point, la brune dut reconnaître qu'elle était assez d'accord mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas outre mesure dans les circonstances actuelles.

- En tout cas tu devrais faire des insomnies plus souvent, conseilla Alice très sérieusement, tu as l'air bien plus réveillée que lorsque tu fais tes nuits complètes.

- Je fais rarement des nuits complètes, remarqua Coleen d'une voix rêveuse, mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je suis bien lunée. J'étais à cran ces derniers temps mais maintenant ça va mieux.

- Excellente nouvelle! s'exclama Alice en levant le nez de l'article, dédié au chanteur des Blue Wizards, qu'elle parcourait. Quelle en est la cause si je peux poser la question?

- J'allais t'expliquer, dit Coleen avec un sourire plein de malice, ça concerne notre petite mission secrète.

- Oh non! gémit Alice en feignant une grimace. C'est bien ce que je redoutais…

- Mais attends j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Tu as eu à nouveau une vision? suggéra Alice.

- Mieux que ça! lança Coleen dont le sourire s'élargit. J'ai déniché la tanière du loup!

- Tu déconnes?! bredouilla Alice sans en croire ses oreilles.

- Je ne te mentirais pas si c'était pas le cas, murmura Coleen soudain solennelle.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu entends par «tanière»? questionna Alice très intriguée.

- C'est une vieille maison isolée, expliqua Coleen en baissant davantage la voix pour n'être entendue que de son amie, je t'y emmènerai quand la nuit tombera parce que pour y accéder il faut passer par le parc de Poudlard et tout le monde pourra nous voir.

- Mais alors c'est sérieux cette histoire de tanière?

- Très.

- Comment tu l'as découvert? interrogea Alice qui pour une fois croyait son amie immédiatement.

- Ce sont ses complices qui m'y ont conduit, révéla Coleen en savourant ses mots.

Ils eurent l'effet escomptés sur Alice qui ouvrit une bouche démesurément grande et écarquilla ses yeux clairs au maximum.

- Des complices? balbutia-t-elle en lâchant le magazine malgré elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

- Je sais maintenant comment le loup-garou peut se cacher tranquillement dans l'école, chuchota Coleen en se penchant vers son amie pour parler directement à son conduit auditif, il est protégé par les maraudeurs.

- Les maraudeurs? s'écria Alice estomaquée.

Les quatre personnes concernées l'avaient à coup sûr entendue… et pourtant ils se trouvaient actuellement sur le terrain de quidditch!

- Bravo pour la discrétion agent Bishop! maugréa Coleen qui perdit instantanément sa bonne humeur.

A présent tout le monde dans un rayon de dix mètres observait les deux filles avec un intérêt particulier comme si elles étaient des journalistes détenant un scoop incroyable. Alice prit son magazine à l'envers et se cacha derrière le teint cramoisi.

- Désolée, couina-t-elle sincèrement, ça m'a échappé! J'ai été tellement surprise!

- D'accord mais tu pourrais te contrôler un peu quand même, grogna Coleen, on est dans un lieu public et ça n'a rien d'un jeu!

- Je sais! s'exclama Alice agacée. J'ai saisi le concept! Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Tu as l'intention de te poster en faction lundi soir pour intercepter le loup-garou quand il rejoindra sa tanière pour se transformer ou tu espères l'avoir démasqué avant?

- Si c'était possible je choisirais la deuxième solution, avoua Coleen embarrassée, de toute façon les choses vont être beaucoup plus faciles à présent. On sait que le loup-garou est complice des maraudeurs. On a plus qu'à les faire parler…

- Ouh Coleen tu me fais peur quand tu dis ça! commenta Alice en grimaçant. On dirait que tu vas les coincer dans un cachot pour les torturer.

- Je pensais plutôt au sérum de vérité mais ton idée n'est pas mal non plus, admit Coleen en réfléchissant intensément à un plan d'action contre les maraudeurs.

- Un sérum de vérité? releva Alice en jetant à son amie un regard soupçonneux. Tu détiens ça dans ta trousse à pharmacie toi?

- Non mais je sais comment m'en procurer, répondit Coleen en haussant les épaules.

Alice regarda la brune avec tellement de suspicion que celle-ci préféra préciser:

- Le professeur Slughorn en a dans son armoire personnelle, non? expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. C'est bien lui qui l'a dit au dernier cours.

- Tu veux aller piller le bureau de Slughorn maintenant?! s'étrangla Alice en devenant blême. Mais est-ce que tu as toute ta tête? Tu ne recules devant rien!

- Rooh tout de suite les grands mots! se défendit Coleen. Il ne s'agit pas de voler mais juste de lui emprunter quelques gouttes de véritasérum pour les glisser dans le jus de citrouille de Sirius ou Peter. Comme ça ils nous diront qui est le loup-garou et ensuite…

- Et ensuite quoi? fit justement Alice les yeux flamboyants. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu connaîtras l'identité du loup-garou? Tu iras le dénoncer à Dumbledore?

Coleen eut alors un souvenir de la nuit précédente. Sirius avait mentionné Dumbledore. A l'en croire c'était même le directeur en personne qui avait établi la cabane hurlante. Le directeur était-il complicelui aussi? Cette hypothèse semblait surréaliste et pourtant…

- Je ne pense pas que ça servirait à grand-chose, murmura la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées, Dumbledore ne fera rien.

- Comment tu le sais? fit Alice méfiant. Ce sont tes ondes qui te l'ont dit? Ou bien c'est lui aussi un complice avec les maraudeurs?

- Peut-être bien, reconnut Coleen d'une voix mystérieuse.

Alice eut un regard consterné qui laissait penser qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air d'un vieux sage en fin de vie.

- C'en est trop, continue sans moi! lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque en repoussant sa chaise prête à se lever.

- Quoi? s'étonna la brune effarée par cette volte-face inattendue. Tu veux me lâcher? Mais pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant!

- Oh si je le peux et je vais même le faire, répliqua Alice les dents serrées, cette affaire va trop loin! Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir et je crois que nous sommes précisément sur la tangente à tendance exagération! Je ne suis déjà pas très motivée pour m'opposer aux maraudeurs qui ne sont pas n'importe qui mais là le directeur carrément, c'est hors de question! C'est bien joli de vouloir jouer les héroïnes Coleen mais il serait temps de penser un peu aux conséquences de tes actes! Réfléchis ma grande: as-tu vraiment _envie _de savoir qui est le loup-garou? Découvrir ce secret te donnera une lourde responsabilité: celle de te taire ou de détruire à jamais sa vie. Si même Dumbledore va jusqu'à protéger cette personne, c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas une menace.

- Pardon on parle d'un loup-garou là, fit remarquer Coleen interloquée, il s'agit d'un animal féroce… pas d'un gentil petit humain. A t'entendre on dirait une créature apprivoisée et inoffensive!

- Mais Coleen, insista Alice avec gravité, un loup-garou a bien une part d'humanité. Il est plus souvent sous une forme humaine qu'animale…

- Ouais mais ça n'en fait pas un humain à part entière pour autant, rétorqua la brune d'un ton rogue, ça ne signifie pas qu'il a sa place dans une école telle que Poudlard.

Alice observa son amie avec une insondable mélancolie. On eut dit qu'elle découvrait une nouvelle Coleen… et pas forcément sous un aspect reluisant.

- Je te pensais plus ouverte d'esprit, dit la blonde avec une certaine déception.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? maugréa Coleen avec mauvaise humeur. Tu veux m'amener à culpabiliser? Tu passes du côté des maraudeurs? Les gentils héros qui aident le pauvre petit loup-garou innocent dans ce monde cruel… Voilà qui me place dans le rôle de la méchante de service qui vient faire du tort à tout le monde en se mêlant de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

- Au moins tu t'en rends compte, grommela Alice en regardant le plafond magique de la grande salle d'un air distrait, c'est déjà un grand pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Alice? s'étonna Coleen incrédule. Ce matin nous étions encore partenaire et maintenant tu cherches à tout prix à me décourager.

Alice passa encore plusieurs secondes à contempler le ciel ouvert factice d'un air rêveur comme si elle cherchait ses mots dans les nuages puis soudain elle baissa la tête et regarda Coleen dans les yeux pour parler d'un ton très sérieux, presque sentencieux.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu du mal à dormir la nuit dernière, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, pendant que tu espionnais dans la tanière du loup, moi j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai l'impression que ce que nous faisons est mal. Qui sommes-nous pour intervenir dans la vie d'un innocent? Au début j'avais l'impression que tu délirais avec tes histoires de loup-garou mais plus tu as avancé dans tes recherches et plus tu as trouvé des preuves concrètes. Maintenant je pense que tu avais raison depuis le début: il y a bien un loup-garou à Poudlard… mais je ne suis pas aussi convaincue que toi qu'il s'agisse d'un monstre dont il faudrait à tout prix se débarrasser. Surtout maintenant que tu m'as dit que Dumbledore le protégeait aussi. Je pense que c'est juste une personne banale qui aimerait qu'on la laisse tranquille… et c'est ce que nous ferions mieux de faire. Tu as vu sa tanière? Il sera à l'écart de nous pendant la pleine lune, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi devrions-nous le redouter?

Coleen ne trouva rien à répondre à cette litanie. Il y avait sans doute beaucoup de vrai dans ce que disait Alice mais à cet instant, l'adolescente était aveuglée et ne voyait qu'une chose: son amie était en train de la laisser tomber dans un moment crucial. Pour Coleen cela équivalait à une trahison au moins semblable à celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait surpris la conversation entre Peter et Sirius dans la cabane hurlante. Tout le monde se mettait d'un seul coup contre elle… et la pleine lune n'était que dans tente-six heures! Comment Alice… sa fidèle Alice… celle qui faisait tant pour elle depuis des jours… comment pouvait-elle se rétracter à présent? _Tout ceci ne prouve qu'une chose, _songea la jeune fille en se sentant soudain très seule, _il ne faut accorder sa confiance à personne! Les amis ne sont jamais fiables à 100! _D'une certaine manière, elle comprenait ce qui poussait Alice à agir de la sorte… elle avait sa lâcheté comme tout être. Après tout elle l'avait bien aidé depuis le début, Coleen pouvait se passer d'elle à présent.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle alors d'une voix douce, je te demande pardon de m'être emportée si brusquement. Si tu ne veux plus m'aider, je continuerai toute seule.

- C'est de la folie Coleen, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis! lança Alice d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de suppliant.

- De toute façon au point où j'en suis, grommela Coleen avec indifférence, on en sait trop toi et moi! Tu choisis de baisser les bras mais moi j'irai jusqu'au bout! Je veux savoir qui est ce loup-garou.

- Est-ce que tu en es sûre? dit Alice dans un souffle. Tu n'as pas peur d'être déçue?

- Pourquoi serais-je déçue? questionna Coleen en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice eut l'audace de s'éloigner sans répondre, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Coleen outrée jaillit de son siège et lui fila le train jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'eut dépassé. Alors elle se planta devant elle et lui fit barrage.

- Pas de suspense avec moi! s'écria l'adolescente hors d'elle. A quoi pensais-tu?

- A la même chose que toi sans doute, répondit Alice avec un haussement d'épaules incertain.

- Alice, tu m'agaces à faire ta toute mystérieuse! soupira Coleen.

Celle-ci eut un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi les maraudeurs sont-ils dans la confidence avec le loup-garou selon toi? fit-elle d'un ton posé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient à voir avec lui? Rien… à moins que ce soit un membre de la bande!

- Quoi!? balbutia Coleen en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ne prends pas cet air stupéfait! trancha Alice en se passant une main sur le front. Toi aussi tu y as pensé… que le loup-garou pouvait être l'un des maraudeurs!

Et elle disparut sur ces mots, laissant une Coleen totalement affligée au milieu de la grande salle. Tout en remontant dans sa salle commune pour aller récupérer ses affaires, l'adolescent réfléchit à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amie. Alice avait vu juste: bien sûr qu'elle avait envisagé la possibilité que le loup-garou fut un maraudeur mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Parce que si cette hypothèse s'avérait fondée alors il ne resterait que deux suspects potentiels: James et (Coleen frissonna à cette pensée) Remus. Sirius et Peter avait mentionné Lunard (sans doute le sobriquet du loup) en toute impunité comme une personne différente d'eux deux, le loup-garou ne pouvait donc être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Bizarrement, Coleen rejetait totalement la probabilité que ce fut James… c'était pour elle quelque chose d'inconcevable… sans doute son bon vieux sixième sens qui lui prêtait main forte. Elle avait la certitude de ne pas se tromper en écartant James des suspects potentiels, il n'en restait donc plus qu'un sur la liste: Remus. A cette pensée, le cœur de Coleen se mit à battre plus fort et son pas se fit plus lourd.

Remus non plus ne pouvait pas être le loup-garou dans l'esprit de Coleen, c'était inconcevable. Le mystérieux Lunard savait qu'elle était sur sa piste, il ne se serait pas rapprochée d'elle surtout avec les rumeurs sur ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il aurait plutôt cherché à la fuir en toute logique. _Sauf si… _Coleen souffrait d'avoir une telle pensée pourtant il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. _sauf s'il a cherché à me séduire pour endormir ma méfiance. _C'était horrible de penser cela d'une personne aussi gentille et généreuse que Remus. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un manipulateur… c'était quelqu'un de bien… pourtant… S'il s'agissait de protéger un secret aussi important… «La fin justifie les moyens»

Quoiqu'il en soit, si Remus avait cherché à la manipuler, il était parfaitement parvenu à ses fins. Le simple fait de le soupçonner blessait profondément la jeune fille dans tout son être. Elle ne connaissait ce garçon que depuis très peu de temps mais elle s'était déjà beaucoup attachée à lui. Il y avait des milliers d'élèves dans cette école, pourquoi fallait-il que ce fut le seul, pour qui elle ait craqué, le monstre? _Oh là __là__ je le condamne déjà alors que je n'ai pas de preuves tangibles! _pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces papillons noirs. _Il faut que je sache! _

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle commune, elle eut espoir de ne pas croiser Alice après leur étrange discussion au petit-déjeuner et son souhait fut heureusement exaucé. En revanche, une autre surprise l'attendait: Remus était là, installé tranquillement à une table en train de faire ses devoirs. Il était très concentré sur son bout de parchemin, mordillant sa plus entre ses dents. Coleen resta figé de stupeur tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à tombe sur lui si vite. Elle resta plusieurs secondes à la contempler bêtement en réalisant pour la première fois à quel point il était beau avec ses cheveux châtains si bien peignés sur le côté et ses yeux mordorés. La jeune fille aurait pu rester un bon moment à l'observer si cette sale peste de Jessica n'avait pas tout gâché en apparaissant brusquement à l'improviste.

- Eh bien Sandoval tu prends racine? railla-t-elle. Arrête de mater Lupin comme ça! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fagotée comme une pute que tu vas forcément faire tomber les plus beaux garçons de l'école.

Coleen regarda la garce avec haine mais celle-ci n'y prit pas garde et quitta instantanément la tour de Gryffondor, visiblement ravie de son méfait. Ayant entendu son nom et celui de Coleen, Remus ne put rester indifférent et fit légèrement volte-face. Il resta alors bouche bée en voyant la tenue de la jeune fille. _Elle cherche à me rendre dingue! _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. _Elle a décidément des armes redoutables!_

_- _Salut Coleen! dit-il avec un doux sourire.

- B'jour! marmonna-t-elle intimidée.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui après toutes les réflexions qu'elle venait de se faire. Les termes «bague», «Remus» et «loup-garou» formaient malgré elle un étrange triangle dans sa tête. Son cœur d'aventurière intrépide la poussait à user de sa bague en argent sur le jeune homme mais sa crainte de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir la faisait hésiter. Ses jambes la portaient toutes seules vers la table à l'endroit où était installé le beau garçon. D'un simple geste négligent de la main, elle pouvait laver Remus de tout soupçon. Il lui suffisait juste d'effleurer à peine l'adolescent du plat de la main et elle n'aurait plus à tergiverser. Hum plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

- Comment vas-tu? demanda Remus toujours de sa voix douce, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près de lui pour qu'il puisse parler sans élever la voix. Tu as l'air d'avoir meilleure mine qu'hier.

- Hier? répéta la jeune fille sans comprendre.

Le souvenir de sa crise de panique due à son absence de médicament lui revint aussitôt en mémoire et elle se sentit soudain honteuse. _Je me suis payée la honte de ma vie au centre commercial! _pensa-t-elle érubescente. _Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi après m'avoir vu dans un tel état? Il doit s'imaginer que je suis folle à lier!_

_- _Pardon pour hier, bredouilla-t-elle sans oser le regarder tellement elle se sentait encore gênée de l'image qu'elle avait montrée, je me suis conduite comme une… comme une… je ne trouve même pas de mot pour qualifier ma conduite c'est te dire!

Remus eut un léger rire. Ce son cristallin et agréable réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle adorait son rire, elle voulut qu'il recommence mais comme le plonger dans l'hilarité? Elle n'était pas réputée pour son sens de l'humour.

- J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop dérangées, Alice et toi, murmura Remus sur un ton d'excuse.

- Nonnonnonpasdutout, grommela Coleen qui devenait véritablement cramoisie, c'est juste moi qui avait la _luna_rien de grave!

Remus éclata de rire à nouveau pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille. Puis d'un seul coup ce fut le silence. Ce grand ennemi des jeunes gens trop timides. Au début il avait semblé à Coleen que c'était le silence paisible qui signifie que la glace est brisée mais très vite le silence apparut comme glacial ce qui tranchait nettement avec l'aura de chaleur qui émanait de Remus et surtout de son sourire. Il décida d'ailleurs lui-même de rompre le silence et de briser véritablement la glace, chose très inattendue venant d'un garçon aussi timide.

- Tu… ça fait tout drôle de te voir habillée comme ça, marmonna-t-il maladroitement en rougissant à son tour.

Coleen ne sut guère s'il s'agissait d'un compliment.

- C'est Alice qui me l'a offert, se justifia-t-elle en craignant d'être soudain trop dévergondée, elle pensait que ça me changerait un peu.

- Elle a eu raison, reconnut Remus en évitant soudain de la regarder, pour te changer ça te change…

Coleen ne sut toujours pas comment elle devait le prendre et Remus finit par s'en rendre compte car il se sentit obligé d'ajouter presque aussitôt:

- Mais ça te va bien… Tu es très jolie!

- N'exagérons rien! répliqua soudain Coleen d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Remus la regarda, surpris.

- Ben quoi? s'étonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que je te trouve jolie.

- Oh ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre mais ça n'a guère de valeur si ce n'est pas sincère, dit sombrement Coleen le regard soudain triste, il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Je _sais _que je ne suis pas jolie.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se rappelait une vieille maxime d'un auteur français moldu dont il avait oublié le nom: «Celui qui refuse les louanges désire être loué deux fois». Cela pouvait bien être vrai pourtant il avait le sentiment que Coleen ne cherchait pas à être complimentée davantage. Elle croyait véritablement à ses paroles peu flatteuses. Remus ne la trouva que plus mignonne. Aussi, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était risqué avec une fille pareille, il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent brièvement. Peut-on appeler cela un baiser? Pour Coleen, il lui sembla que c'en était bel et bien un et elle en fut tellement étourdie qu'elle se mit à chanceler dangereusement. Remus la retint par la main et sa paume entra directement en contact avec la bague en argent.

* * *

**Niak niark niark!! Alors? Que va-t-il arriver à Remus? Va-t-il enfin être démasqué? Réponse au prochain chapitre!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà c'est reparti pour un chapitre!! Réjouissez-vous! Je suis en pleine période d'examens mais je pense quand même à vous!**

**Je m'octroie une petite pause dans mes révisions (trop réviser tue lol) pour publier ce neuvième chapitre écrit il y a une semaine environ.**

**Je dois dire que vos reviews m'ont donné un incroyable coup de fouet et une motivation que j'avais un peu perdue il faut bien l'avouer. La magie des reviews, ce n'est pas qu'une légende. C'est vraiment votre inestimable soutien qui fait cette fic!! Du fond du coeur merci à tous!! **

**Merci à tous les fidèles de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée lol, Lia Sail, Lily forever, ilai et merci à latitelfemagik d'avoir rejoint mes lecteurs **

**J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre vous plaira!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Chapitre **9: ****Résolutions**

Remus sentit alors une douleur effroyable se répandre dans tout son corps. Il avait déjà fait la malheureuse expérience de toucher un objet en argent par le passé et avait souhaité ne jamais la renouveler tant la sensation, qu'il avait éprouvée, s'était avérée horrible. On aurait dit qu'il s'enflammait de l'intérieur. La même impression de combustion spontanée se diffusait dans son corps et le faisait sombrer dans un abîme profond. _Oh non! _pensa-t-il avec effroi. _Cette fois c'est terminé! Elle va comprendre tout de suite que l'argent m'affecte et que je suis le loup-garou._

Pourtant au moment où Remus se sentit couler de sa chaise pour se tordre de douleur sur le sol, il entendit une voix crier: «_Stupéfix__» _et l'instant d'après, Coleen était étendue par terre inconsciente, sans avoir eu le temps de remarquer ce qui arrivait au jeune homme.

- Lunard! glapit la voix de James.

Malgré sa vue troublée par la souffrance insoutenable, Remus distingua vaguement les traits de son ami, penché sur lui et mort d'inquiétude.

- J'ai tout vu de loin sans pouvoir empêcher l'accident! couina James en prenant Remus dans ses bras comme s'il espérait lui faire passer la douleur plus facilement. Cette foutue bague a fait son effet! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te soulager?

- R-rien, bredouilla le loup-garou dans un effort méritoire, il faut attendre que ça passe… il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

James hocha la tête fébrilement et tira son ami jusqu'à un fauteuil; la tâche rendue malaisée à cause des convulsions violentes qui secouaient le corps du malheureux.

- Mer… merci James! suffoqua Lunard. Tu m'as… sauvé… si tu n'avais pas… été… là…

- Ne parle pas mon vieux! répliqua James sévèrement. Tu vois bien que ça t'épuise! Par Merlin, Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de toucher cette fille? Tu savais pourtant qu'elle avait une bague en argent sur elle.

- C'était… stupide, reconnut Remus, je n'ai pas… réfléchi… elle allait tomber…

- On s'en fiche qu'elle se ramasse la tronche par terre! pesta James hors de lui. Tu as vu dans quel état elle t'a mis cette cinglée? C'est une chance que je sois arrivé à temps sinon t'étais cuit!

- Merci, répéta Remus faiblement.

Ses tremblements commençaient enfin à cesser mais il était très pâle et son front ruisselait de sueur. Il semblait véritablement à l'agonie.

- Pas de quoi! répondit James d'un ton plus calme qui ne se sentait plus d'accabler son ami alors qu'il souffrait terriblement. Merlin! L'allergie des loups-garous à l'argent c'est pas de la blague! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait aussi efficace!

Sirius et Peter choisirent cet instant pour arriver dans la salle commune à leur tour. Ils paniquèrent littéralement en voyant l'état de leur ami.

- Mile gargouilles Remus! s'écria Sirius horrifié. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Tu t'es fait attaquer?

Il vit Coleen au sol et son regard ne se fit que plus interrogatif. James leur raconta tout et les deux arrivants prirent place sur des fauteuils à proximité de Remus où ils commencèrent à broyer du noir.

- Alors… c'était un accident, marmonna Peter, je veux dire… elle n'a pas touché Remus parce qu'elle avait des soupçons sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a touché, répondit Remus.

- On peut donc supposer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un accident, déduisit James, c'est déjà ça!

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, grommela Sirius en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, à force de la fréquenter tout le temps.

Le regard de James se fit soudain suspicieux.

- A ce propos Remus, murmura-t-il à voix basse, si mes yeux ne m'ont pas joué un tour… tu as embrassé Coleen.

Remus ne tremblait plus mais il semblait toujours au plus mal et son teint blafard ne prit que bien peu de couleur pour montrer sa gêne. Sirius, en revanche, sembla scandalisé.

- Ce n'est pas vrai?! s'exclama-t-il en fixant Remus outré.

- Si, articula celui-ci d'une voix blanche.

Les trois autres s'échangèrent des regards bourrés de compréhension mutuelle.

- Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête? lança Sirius estomaqué. Cette fille est dangereuse… surtout pour toi.

- Je sais, balbutia Remus distraitement.

- Mais alors pourquoi t'as fait ça? questionna Peter qui avait du mal à comprendre la simplicité de la situation.

Remus tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour regarder le rat droit dans les yeux.

- Parce qu'elle me plaisait, répondit-il alors dans un souffle, et que j'en avais envie.

Les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux mais Remus ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai! conclut-il pour porter le coup de grâce.

C'en fut trop pour Sirius, qui se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas en se passant une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes de cercles à en donner le vertige, il ralentit sa course et regarda brièvement Coleen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle maintenant? grogna-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un déchet encombrant.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant ce ton mais n'eut pas la force de répliquer. James réfléchit intensément à la question et eut soudain l'idée.

- On va discréditer Remus une bonne fois pour toutes! lança-t-il victorieux. Prenez-lui sa bague!

Sirius comprit aussitôt ce que son ami avait en tête et son visage s'éclaira en un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il se pencha vers Coleen pour lui arracher la bague du doigt et l'amener vers ses comparses avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a un objet de substitution? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Peter se leva d'un bond et fonça au dortoir. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une chevalière métallique ornée de symboles.

- Est-ce que ça fera l'affaire? s'enquit-il en présentant la bague à Sirius, qui l'examina.

- Je pense que oui, acquiesça le chien.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et tapota la bague de Peter qui changea légèrement pour prendre l'aspect exacte de celle de Coleen. Ceci fait, la ressemblance était quasiment parfaite. La seule différence était la matière: la nouvelle bague n'était pas du tout en argent mais il était peu probable que Coleen s'en aperçoive. Satisfait Sirius remit le bijou au doigt de la jeune fille.

- Et voilà déjà un problème de résolu! s'exclama-t-il soulagé. Queudver et moi allons monter Remus dans son lit pendant que tu t'occupes d'elle, James.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et attendit que ses amis aient disparu dans l'escalier pour se pencher sur Coleen, sa baguette à la main. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la formule magique au moment où il l'avait stupéfixiée sinon elle comprendrait la manœuvre.

- _Enervatum! _murmura James.

Aussitôt Coleen remua légèrement puis reprit totalement connaissance. Elle semblait un peu perdue.

- Où suis-je? demanda-t-elle mollement.

Au moins, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été ensorcelée! C'était un bon début. James l'aida à se remettre assise avec douceur.

- Tout va bien, dit-il aimablement, tu as fait un petit malaise.

- Un malaise? répéta-t-elle ahurie.

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air hébétée comme si elle reconnaissait à peine les lieux. James se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu la main un peu lourde en lançant le maléfice mais n'en éprouva que très peu de remords lorsqu'il revit Remus se tordant de douleur par terre.

- Tu vas mieux? demanda-t-il en prenant un ton inquiet.

- Euh… oui je crois, balbutia-t-elle complètement dans la lune.

Elle ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait provenir cette brusque perte de conscience. Elle mit cela sur le compte de ses médicaments, qui avaient parfois des effets imprévisibles. James l'aida à se remettre debout. Il avait l'air tellement prévenant tout à coup, que lui arrivait-il donc?

- Où est Remus? demanda-t-elle en se remémorant soudain qu'elle était avec lui avant de s'évanouir.

James pâlit légèrement mais trouva immédiatement une réponse:

- A l'infirmerie! dit-il alors en s'efforçant de masquer sa gêne. Il a complètement paniqué en te voyant tourner de l'œil. Il a couru comme un fou voir Madame Pomfresh. Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs et il m'a dit ce qui t'était arrivé.

- Il s'est inquiété pour moi, murmura Coleen d'une voix rêveuse en se souvenant tout à coup de leur baiser furtif.

- Evidemment, répondit James avec un rictus, d'ailleurs je vais tout de suite aller le prévenir que tu vas mieux.

- Oh ce n'est pas la peine! répliqua Coleen d'une voix douce. Je peux moi-même aller…

- Pas question! trancha James d'un ton plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Toi… tu dois aller te reposer un peu… tu as l'air pâlotte. Va t'allonger un peu ça te fera du bien!

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin? Coleen lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Il y a un problème, Potter? finit-elle par demander en fronçant les sourcils.

James déglutit avec difficulté mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Aucun, rétorqua-t-il avec un nouveau sourire pharisaïque, pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Coleen songeuse, tu as l'air bizarre.

Il en avait trop fait! Elle commençait à se poser des questions. Il devait absolument se discréditer. Il lui attrapa sa main en veillant bien à toucher la bague en factice argent et la tapota avec bienveillance comme le ferait un docteur à sa patiente.

- Allons ma petite Coleen, tu te fais des idées! dit-il. Tu sais, tu nous as fait vraiment peur à t'évanouir comme ça d'un coup!

La jeune fille parut moyennement convaincue mais elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer non plus qu'il avait touché la bague sans que rien ne se produise. Il était donc définitivement exclu de la liste des suspects potentiels. Bizarrement Coleen ne sut guère si cette perspective la réjouissait ou l'inquiétait davantage. A contrecœur elle laissa là l'entretien et monta à son dortoir comme le lui avait conseillé l'attrapeur.

Ainsi donc James n'était pas ce mystérieux Lunard. Il ne restait donc plus que deux possibilités: Remus ou un inconnu de Poudlard. Tout en s'allongeant sur le lit, Coleen pria silencieusement pour la deuxième option. _Pas Remus s'il vous plaît! Faîtes que ce ne soit pas Remus! _Mais étrangement plus elle espérait, moins elle croyait à la réalisation de ses prières. C'était trop évident à présent. Ce ne pouvait être que Remus! A cette pensée, Coleen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi cela la rendait-elle si triste? Etait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de ce garçon? Ne pouvait-elle vraiment pas supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse aimer un monstre? Les paroles d'Alice lui revinrent malgré elle en tête: «_Si même __Dumbledore__ le protège, c'est que ce n'est sans doute pas quelqu'un de mauvais… un loup-garou est plus humain qu'animal… que vas-tu faire une fois que tu l'auras démasqué? Le dénoncer? Briser sa vie?_» La jeune fille ne savait même plus où elle en était. Elle n'était même pas certaine que Remus soit celui qu'elle cherchait mais déjà elle voulait lui trouver des excuses pour lui pardonner d'être ce qu'il était probablement.

_Et toi est-ce que tu te regardes?! _glissa une petite voix sournoise à son oreille. Coleen sentit ses larmes redoubler d'intensité. De quel droit jugeait-elle ainsi le loup-garou? Elle non plus n'était pas comme tout le monde. Elle était même très différente… loin d'être parfaite! Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi cruelle, intolérante et méprisante? Elle n'était pas digne d'être à Gryffondor!

_Je serai bientôt fixée, _pensa-t-elle en jetant un bref regard à sa bague, _j'en aurais le cœur net à la pleine lune!_

oOoOoOo

La journée qui précéda la pleine lune n'apporta à Coleen que des bonnes nouvelles: elle se réconcilia avec Alice dès le petit-déjeuner.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Coleen d'un ton sincèrement coupable, ma petite crise d'hier était complètement insensée. Je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie, Coleen! répondit Alice d'un ton légèrement froid. Cela dit, je n'approuve pas tes idées, ni tes méthodes.

- Je sais, reconnut la brune posément, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai pris une décision.

Alice cessa aussitôt d'étaler de la marmelade sur un pancake et se tourna vers Coleen qu'elle regarda droit dans les yeux, pleine d'espoir. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait réussi à faire changer d'avis la fille la plus butée qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée? Apparemment…

- Je n'irai pas dénoncer le loup-garou, dit Coleen avec le plus grand sérieux qui prouvait qu'elle avait longuement hésité avant de prendre cette résolution, je crois que tu as raison: c'est peut-être bien une personne presque comme tout le monde qui n'a pas besoin qu'on lui crée des ennuis. Je me sentirais mal de détruire sa vie même si c'est un… enfin je garderai son secret.

Alice considéra son amie pendant plusieurs secondes sans y croire. Puis sa bouche se tordit en un merveilleux sourire.

- Tu ne plaisantes pas? s'assura-t-elle toujours incrédule.

- Pas du tout, confirma Coleen qui s'était attendue à ce scepticisme, je t'en donne ma parole!

Alice lâcha alors son pancake et son couteau à tartiner, qui retomba dans l'assiette dans un tintement clinquant, et serra son amie dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies fait ce choix, ma chérie!

Coleen sourit éphémèrement puis écarta sa comparse. Elle n'avait pas terminé.

- Par contre, reprit-elle toujours aussi gravement, j'irai quand même à la cabane hurlante ce soir.

Le sourire d'Alice s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Quoi? s'écria-t-elle suffoquée.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, dit Coleen sans se départir de son calme, je ne veux plus anéantir le loup… mais je veux savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Pour satisfaire ta curiosité personnelle?

- Il y a de ça, avoua Coleen en toute franchise, mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas renoncer alors que je touche au but. J'irai jusqu'au bout.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné! commenta Alice dans un grommellement.

- On m'a toujours dit que j'étais persévérante, admit Coleen en souriant.

- Tu es surtout beaucoup trop curieuse oui! maugréa Alice. Tu as déjà envisagé de faire carrière dans le journalisme?

Coleen haussa les sourcils surprise par cette remarque. Non elle n'y avait jamais songé mais l'idée lui parut plaisante, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse ultérieurement.

- Ne t'en fais pas! déclara Coleen en saisissant un muffin dans une corbeille à portée de main. Je ne te demanderai plus de m'aider et je ne te mêlerai plus à cette histoire.

- C'est pas la question Coleen! coupa Alice d'un ton sévère. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire? Aller défier un loup-garou à la pleine lune! A-t-on idée?!

- Alors maintenant tu considères que c'est une bête sauvage après tous les reproches que tu m'as fait? s'offusqua la brune.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots! s'énerva Alice. Tu sais très bien que les loups-garous ne sont pas inoffensifs pendant la pleine lune! As-tu seulement conscience des risques que tu encoures? Tu te sens de taille à te battre contre ce genre de créature? Tu n'es pas une sorcière suffisamment expérimentée pour lutter! Tu vas me faire mourir de frayeur si je te sais là-bas!

- C'est sûr qu'à deux, on courrait moins de risques…

- Coleen!

- Oh moi pour ce que j'en dis…

- Tu es irresponsable!

- On dirait ma mère! commenta Coleen amusée. Quoique… finalement non on ne dirait pas ma mère, rectifia-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion, mais j'imagine que tu réagis comme une mère est censée le faire. Je suis très touchée.

- Coleen, s'il te plaît! gémit Alice les mains jointes et les yeux brillants. N'y vas pas! Ne fais pas cette folie!

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça! trancha Coleen d'un ton sans réplique.

- Est-ce que je dois te supplier?

- Arrête un peu Alice! Je ne pars pas en guerre contre une armée de mangemorts! Tu me prends pour une incapable ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je ne saurais pas me défendre?

- Tu connais des sorts contre les loups-garous? questionna Alice les bras croisés.

- J'aurais la bague en argent, fit remarquer Coleen en montrant son index gauche.

- Tu ne devras l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours si le loup se retrouve trop proche de toi! fit remarquer Alice.

- D'accord, soupira Coleen, dans ce cas je vais aller à la bibliothèque me renseigner sur les sortilèges qui peuvent vaincre facilement un loup-garou. Tu veux venir avec moi?

Alice grimaça. Elle abhorrait tout ce qui pouvait soutenir l'entreprise kamikaze dans laquelle s'était lancée son amie mais ne rien faire pour la protéger, en sachant qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à son expédition, la répugnait davantage. A contrecœur, elle se résolut à répondre.

- Oui je viendrai t'aider.

_Cette fille est un ange, _songea Coleen pleine d'émotion, _j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir pour amie!_

oOoOoOo

Et finalement le grand soir arriva. Coleen avait soigneusement préparé son expédition. Elle avait quitté Alice dès la fin du dernier cours de la journée dans le hall de Poudlard, en l'étreignant chaleureusement comme si elle partait à la guerre et qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. La blonde la regardait avec une véritable haine.

- Je ne pardonnerai jamais ce que tu es en train de m'infliger! déclara-t-elle le visage rouge de colère. Sois certaine que je ne dormirai pas de la nuit! Je ne cesserai pas de trembler pour toi!

Coleen se sentit soudain prise de remords en voyant son amie se faire autant de souci. Elle aurait presque préféré à cet instant redevenir la pauvre fille détestée de tous et sans amis. Au moins s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, personne ne la pleurerait. La détresse d'Alice lui serra le cœur, jamais elle n'avait compté à ce point pour qui que ce soit… c'était à la fois agréable… et effrayant.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, assura Coleen qui s'en voulait de plus en plus de son égoïsme, je te le jure!

- Ne crois pas que ça va suffire à me rassurer! répliqua Alice d'une voix forte.

Coleen comprit alors qu'aucune parole ne pourrait soulager son amie. Elle-même n'avait pas la certitude qu'elle s'en sortirait indemne alors comment pouvait-elle le promettre à Alice? Elle enlaça une dernière fois la jolie blonde et s'éloigna en direction de la grande porte d'entrée qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. C'était le crépuscule! Le superbe ciel rougeoyant et sans nuages indiquait la nuit claire et dégagée à venir.

Alice regarda Coleen disparaître de son champ de vision, le cœur battant la chamade. Et voilà! _Alea Jacta Est! _Elle était partie! Alice n'avait pas réussi à la retenir. La blonde se sentit tristement impuissante, ce qui accentua son désarroi. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Coleen… jamais de la vie! Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour la sauver, cette inconsciente? Prévenir un professeur de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire? Elle risquait de lui attirer encore plus d'ennuis et Coleen ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette trahison. Alors quoi? C'était tout? Elle allait se résoudre à rentrer confortablement à sa tour et attendre la fin de la nuit? Cette pensée la glaça… mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire…

Coleen se sentit animée d'une détermination farouche en se retrouvant à l'extérieur. Le Saule Cogneur s'imposa alors de lui-même à son champ de vision, encore statique pour le moment. Tout était calme dans le parc désert. L'aventure qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre l'excitait. Elle respira l'air frais de la soirée à plein poumon en se sentant véritablement… vivante! _A nous deux __Lunard! _pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'arbre magique.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini!! Prochain chapitre! Coleen va rencontrer Lunard ha ha ha!!**

**Voilà, puis-je avoir une petite review? c'est mon salaire mdrr et c'est tellement agréable et stimulant!!**

**A bientôt!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis de retour après une longue absence pardonnez-moi!!! Je mets ça entièrement sur le compte des examens, de la reprise des cours et pis même des vacances mouvementées pour faire bonne mesure mais je m'égare!!**

**Bref voici le dixième chapitre!!! Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là et aux nouveaux lecteurs, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à laisser des reviews et ça me fait super plaisir!!! Merci mille fois!!!**

**Gros bisous à ma chère Eillis Lupin (j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée dans l'orthographe, j'ai pas l'habitude encore lol) et bonne lecture à tous!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 10: Dans la gueule du loup (partie 1)

Il n'avait guère fallu beaucoup de temps à Coleen pour atteindre la cabane hurlante. Le voyage avait cependant semblé lui durer des heures tant l'atmosphère lourde et sombre du tunnel l'angoissait. A présent qu'elle touchait au but et qu'elle était toute seule, la jeune fille doutait: et si Alice avait raison? Ce qu'elle faisait là n'était-ce pas complètement stupide et irréfléchi? Elle était littéralement en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Où était-elle allée chercher un tel acte de témérité?

Pour se donner du courage, elle se récita mentalement les sortilèges qu'elle avait révisés avec Alice dans la journée. Ils étaient assez classiques en réalité: sortilège de Stupéfixion, maléfice du Saucisson et d'autres du même acabit. Serait-ce suffisant? Coleen en doutait fortement mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à opposer à son futur adversaire.

Le trajet était fort peu réconfortant. Le tunnel qui menait à la cabane hurlante paraissait mille fois plus menaçant quand on savait ce qui s'y cachait au bout. _Je ne dois pas tourner rond pour faire ça! _pensa-t-elle mi amusée, mi terrorisée. Alors qu'elle approchait de plus en plus de son but, Coleen tenta d'éveiller ses sens au maximum prête à bondir au moindre signe de présence extérieur. Alors que l'entrée de la cabane hurlante n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, la jeune fille réalisa alors le silence oppressant autour d'elle et cela l'intrigua. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à entendre des hurlements bestiaux se répercutant comme des échos contre les parois à des kilomètres avant l'habitation néanmoins elle fut vite détrompée: partout ce n'était que le silence. Le pur silence de mort que le moindre frôlement de corps peut briser. Ses propres pas sur le sol paraissaient magiquement amplifiés.

Enfin sa progression cessa et elle se retrouva dans la maison de bois vermoulue sombre et lugubre comme enveloppée d'un voile d'arcanes mystiques. L'illusion de danger y était plus présente que jamais malgré l'absence totale de son. Si quelqu'un était ici sous une forme humaine ou animale, elle ne devait guère être en mouvement. Restant tout de même sur le qui-vive, Coleen sortit sa baguette et murmura la formule de luminosité. Un rayon fin s'échappa de l'extrémité de l'objet et éclaira ses avants comme une lampe torche. Le cœur battant la chamade et les jambes lourdes, l'adolescente amorça l'ascension des escaliers, préférant commencer par la chambre.

Elle comprit au premier pas que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le plancher des escaliers était encore plus fragile que celui des étages et produisait un craquement qui se transformait en vacarme assourdissant dans le silence. Elle se figea comme une statue au premier craquement prête à se raviser et à explorer plutôt le rez-de-chaussée mais au même instant, un choc sourd résonna à l'étage et la jeune fille comprit que sa bonne vieille intuition se confirmait: le loup-garou était bien dans la chambre!

Alors, comme si elle était portée par une force irrésistible, Coleen fit exactement l'inverse de ce qu'elle aurait du faire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était qu'une frêle créature à côté d'un loup-garou transformé et si le bon sens lui aurait dicté de rebrousser chemin et se sauver chez elle tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, sa curiosité maladive la précipita comme une furie au sommet de l'escalier. La simili Alice-au-pays-des-Merveilles entra en trombe dans la chambre comme poussée par une tornade. Même s'il y avait eu une meute de loups enragés dans la pièce, tous seraient restés comme deux ronds de flan devant pareille entrée fracassante!

Mais par chance pour elle, Coleen ne se retrouva pas confrontée à une meute de bêtes féroces et sanguinaires… il n'y en avait même pas une seule! Mais la jeune fille faillit tout de même s'évanouir sous le coup d'un trop plein d'émotions qui se composait de stupeur, d'horreur et de gêne atroce. Car devant elle se dressa Remus Lupin… entièrement nu! Merlin! Elle croyait avoir à engager un combat sans merci et elle surprenait le garçon qu'elle aimait dans son plus simple appareil! Etait-ce une mauvaise blague? L'adolescente ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'il fabriquait dans cette si légère tenue!

- REMUS??????????? hurla-t-elle aussi superbement que pouvait le requérir le titre de la maison.

Aussitôt elle recula vivement en se protégeant les yeux, le visage érubescent. Manque de chance elle rata l'embrasure le porte et se paya le mur avec une brutalité suffisante pour l'assommer à moitié. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès en marche!

- Coleen!

Remus s'était enveloppé dans l'édredon sur son lit à baldaquin et s'approcha d'elle l'air inquiet et le teint aussi cramoisi qu'elle d'avoir été surpris en tenue d'Adam. La jeune fille, un peu sonnée par le triple choc d'avoir eu la confirmation que le loup-garou était Remus, de l'avoir trouvé nu et de s'être ensuite emplafonnée un mur pour clore royalement le dossier, ne fut guère en état de le repousser et le laissa venir à elle.

- Tu ne t'es pas faite mal? s'inquiéta-t-il.

De quoi parlait-il? De la blessure morale ou physique? En ce qui concernait son crâne endolori, le coup de façade ne pouvait pas lui nuire, elle avait bien besoin de faire s'entrechoquer ses neurones de temps à autre pour penser plus clairement ensuite. Du côté de son cœur en revanche, il était en miettes mais elle était encore trop secouée pour s'en rendre bien compte.

- Couci-couça, répondit-elle les yeux flous.

Son air un peu désorienté d'éméchée fit sourire Remus malgré lui. Malheureusement la gravité de la situation entrava bien vite cette montée de dopamine.

- Coleen, pourquoi es-tu venue? Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu es en danger! lança-t-il d'une voix sépulcrale.

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment incongru à parler avec un Remus emmailloté dans une toge de fortune surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il ne portait rien du tout sous la dite toge. Coleen avait vraiment imaginé sa rencontre avec le loup sous un autre angle mais elle ne se plaignait pas de la situation; elle n'avait pas pu manquer de constater que le beau mâle avait une silhouette impeccablement taillée. _Tais-toi bécasse! C'est pas le moment de laisser parler tes hormones! _se rabroua-t-elle aussitôt. Elle sembla brusquement se souvenir de sa présence en pareil lieu et à pareille heure de la nuit et se fit moins mièvre.

- J'avais deviné juste, murmura-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, tu es bien le loup-garou.

Le visage de Remus se crispa. Il s'était préparé depuis le début de la journée à cette scène. Il avait pressenti qu'elle aurait lieu mais il était incapable de se souvenir les paroles qu'il avait envisagé de lui dire pour assurer sa défense. En désespoir de cause, il se résolut à laisser parler sa spontanéité.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il car il savait bien qu'il était inutile de nier devant l'évidence, satisfaite à présent? Tu veux peut-être que l'on te décerne une médaille? Tu es très douée Coleen, tu as réussi à démasquer le loup-garou de Poudlard! Quel trophée! Vous êtes à présent deux à vous le partager mais je dois admettre que Rogue a été beaucoup moins rapide que toi.

Coleen fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom Rogue. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle eut besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à le remettre complètement. Elle resta alors bouche bée devant cette révélation. Cet horrible Severus Rogue connaissait lui aussi le secret? Qui l'eut cru?

- Tu ne t'en doutais pas, n'est-ce pas? lança Remus d'un ton aigre sans savoir lui-même pourquoi il se montrait si dur avec elle. Normal… _lui _au moins n'envisageait pas de me dénoncer!

Coleen déglutit avec difficulté, comme si le jeune homme l'avait giflée.

- Moi non plus je ne vais pas te dénoncer, assura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Tais-toi! trancha le jeune lycanthrope d'une voix soudain menaçante. Va-t-en à présent! Tu as gagné! Tu m'as mis à nu dans tous les sens du terme! Dans quelques secondes, je vais me transformer en monstre et je te dévorerai si tu ne t'enfuis pas! Alors dégage! Tu n'as rien à faire ici! Va plutôt fêter ta victoire avec ta copine Alice et laisse-moi en paix! Fais-moi plaisir! Ne reviens plus jamais me parler! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu m'as fait! Je pensais que tu avais un peu d'estime pour moi mais j'ai été bien naïf! Le fait que tu sois venue ce soir prouve que tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour moi! Tu as de la chance que le ciel soit couvert sinon je serais déjà sous mon autre apparence et toi tu serais sacrément dans la mouise! Alors tire-toi! Adieu Coleen!

- Remus, calme-toi s'il te plaît! gémit Coleen soudain effrayée. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ce qui t'a pris de te mettre ainsi en danger! trancha Remus qui avait le visage rouge mais de colère à présent. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter encore mais va-t-en! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

- Mais… pourquoi? glapit Coleen d'une voix chevrotante. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et ça… ce n'est pas si grave si tu es un loup-garou…

La colère sur le visage de Remus tomba aussitôt remplacé par une profonde stupéfaction. Pendant un bref instant, il considéra la jeune fille comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant puis s'autorisa un sourire narquois, très peu fréquent chez lui.

- Comme c'est étrange…, murmura-t-il rêveusement, tu parles comme si tu étais ma petite amie. Toi aussi, tu as senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Cependant en venant ici, je considère que c'est une trahison. Tu connaissais mon secret mais tu ne l'as pas respecté. Si tu avais un soupçon de mansuétude pour moi, tu l'aurais gardé pour toi et tu serais restée dans ton lit ce soir mais tu as ressenti ce besoin offusquant de m'humilier. Que tu aies enfin appris la tolérance ou que tu sois restée cette même idiote ne change plus rien à présent: tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit entre nous?

Pour Coleen ce fut le coup de grâce. La douleur lancinante derrière sa tête la relança aussitôt comme si Remus l'avait bousculée ou rouée de coups. Elle se sentait si minable, si sectaire, si abominable d'une certaine manière! Remus avait raison, Alice avait raison, tout le monde avait raison! Qu'était-elle venue faire là? Comment avait-elle osé venir violer l'intimité de ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine, violant aussi au passage le règlement de l'école et laissant sa meilleure amie se ronger les sangs pendant ce temps? Elle se sentait monstrueuse! Jamais Coleen ne s'était autant détestée qu'à ce moment précis!

Se détournant soudainement d'elle, Remus alla à la fenêtre puis fit volte-face précipitamment le teint livide.

- Le ciel se découvre, annonça-t-il d'une voix dramatique, tu dois t'en aller tout de suite! Le temps de ma transformation te donnera quelques minutes de répit… cours et ne te retourne pas!

Coleen ne pouvait s'y résoudre: elle ne voulait pas quitter Remus en de si mauvais termes. Lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son apparence humaine à l'aube, elle serait définitivement sortie de sa vie et ça elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Toutefois elle n'avait pas le choix: le temps pressait et il était un peu tard à présent pour avoir des remords. Elle allait devoir payer les conséquences de son étroitesse d'esprit! _C'est une punition! _songea-t-elle en courant hors de la cabane hurlante les larmes aux yeux. _Une punition divine! _Derrière elle, les hurlements de douleur mi-souffreteux mi-animal de Remus s'élevaient déchirants dans la nuit. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer: comme il devait souffrir atrocement! Elle était complètement folle d'être venue assister à un tel spectacle! Elle ne pourrait pas en dormir pendant des nuits.

oOoOoOo

De son côté, Alice aussi ne dormait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Coleen était à la cabane hurlante en compagnie d'un loup-garou! Quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard, figée devant une fenêtre, la jeune fille regardait le disque argenté de la lune, le cœur palpitant d'effroi. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissée partir? Cette question tournait impitoyablement dans son esprit, la troublant un peu plus à chaque instant. Comme elle se sentait coupable! Cette culpabilité était une torture infernale! Même si Coleen revenait de son expédition sans blessure aucune, la blonde n'était pas sûre de s'en remettre.

- Alice?

Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna vers le portrait d'une grosse dame qui venait de pivoter sur lui-même pour laisser apparaître une ouverture par laquelle un jeune homme s'engouffra pour sortir et se planter devant elle.

- Bonsoir James, murmura-t-elle vibrato.

Celui-ci s'étonna de la trouver aussi livide. Il avait déjà été stupéfait de découvrir le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé quelques minutes auparavant et son état apeuré ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment qu'une catastrophe venait de se produire.

- Je suis venu aussi vite que possible après avoir reçu ton hibou, dit-il d'une voix douce, tu souhaitais me voir seul?

Contrairement à l'aversion qu'il éprouvait pour Coleen, James appréciait beaucoup Alice et ne comprenait d'ailleurs guère comment une fille aussi généreuse pouvait supporter d'avoir pour amie une pareille bêcheuse que Miss Sandoval. Alice sembla soulagée de l'accueil chaleureux du maraudeur. Pendant un instant, elle avait craint qu'il ne la repousse comme il n'aimait pas Coleen.

- Je pensais que tu étais le plus ouvert des trois, marmonna Alice embarrasse, Sirius n'aurait probablement pas voulu m'aider et Peter… je ne lui faisais pas non plus confiance.

- Tu as besoin d'aide? releva James en écarquillant les yeux.

Alice fixa aussi le jeune homme, les yeux brillant de larmes.

- C'est Coleen, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

James s'en était douté mais en avoir confirmation lui fit malgré tout serrer les dents et les poings d'amertume.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? questionna-t-il d'une voix hachée qui fit hésiter Alice quelques secondes.

La gravité de la situation lui donna cependant du courage.

- Elle est partie à la cabane hurlante, confessa la blonde en éclatant en sanglots.

James chancela sous le choc de la nouvelle comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Il savait Coleen une menace pour le secret de Remus… mais à ce point-là, cela frôlait presque la pénibilité prodigieuse de Rogue!

- Tu… tu plaisantes? bredouilla James le regard flamboyant.

- J'aimerais mieux! lança Alice en séchant les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Tu ne devrais pourtant pas être surpris, tu savais bien que cela finirait par arriver.

- Et toi? gronda James le visage fermé. Tu sais ce qui attend ton amie?

Alice se mordit la lèvre. Lancées ainsi, les paroles de James lui donnaient l'illusion que c'était elle qui avait poussé Coleen à la cabane hurlante. Sa culpabilité reprit le dessus et étouffa sa voix une fraction de seconde.

- Oui, balbutia-t-elle le visage décomposé, je… je n'ai pas pu la protéger… j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… elle ne m'a pas écoutée… elle est tellement têtue… Oh James! J'ai si peur pour elle! Je ne serais pas venue te trouver si je ne te considérais pas comme le dernier espoir de Coleen!

Le gryffondor fit les cent pas en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui parut très inconfortable. Coleen n'était qu'une fouineuse, une calamité ambulante et un souci depuis le début. Elle avait fourré son nez là où elle ne l'aurait pas du, elle avait voulu jouer à la plus maligne. Elle avait défié les maraudeurs, mis en péril le secret de Remus et sa scolarité et à présent elle se retrouvait prise à son propre piège. James savait pertinemment que cette pensée était indigne de lui mais il devait avouer qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. La moindre des choses aurait été de la laisser dans son bain de matière fécale. James secoua la tête se sentant soudain honteux. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi! Remus était tombé sous le charme (à supposer qu'elle en eût) de la jeune fille et elle-même avait semblé ne pas y rester insensible… rien que cela méritait la peine de faire un effort. Et puis Coleen était tout de même une « innocente » en danger qu'il fallait secourir. Il avait bien sauvé la vie de Rogue deux années auparavant, il pouvait renouveler l'expérience avec son homologue féminine.

- Ne t'en fais pas Alice! déclara-t-il d'un ton résolu. Je vais aller chercher Coleen!

Alice se sentit aussitôt emplie de bonheur et animée d'une énergie nouvelle due à une bouffée d'espoir.

- Merci James! lança-t-elle les yeux brillant mais cette fois d'émerveillement. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien! Je viens avec toi!

- Non merci! répliqua James vivement en se retournant vers le portrait de la grosse dame. C'est trop dangereux! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça avec Sirius et Peter!

- Avec Sirius et Peter? s'étonna Alice. Tu penses qu'ils accepteront?

James se figea quelques instants pour tourner les talons et décocher un dernier regard à l'adolescente.

- Bien sûr qu'ils accepteront!

La confiance d'Alice remonta alors en flèche. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi mais elle était persuadée que James et ses amis parviendraient à sauver Coleen!

oOoOoOo

Dans le tunnel qui menait au Saule Cogneur, Coleen avançait comme un zombie. Elle se sentait vidée de toute substance. Remus était le loup-garou… et il la détestait. Rien à faire! Elle avait beau s'être préparée à tout cela, elle venait de vivre trop d'émotions d'un coup. La vérité c'était qu'elle aimait Remus! Elle l'aimait suffisamment pour faire abstraction de sa différence. Hélas maintenant c'était lui qui la repoussait… et le pire c'était qu'elle le méritait!

Le désespoir l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Coleen se plaqua dos contre la paroi et s'y laissa couler le long jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol humide et froid. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et s'éteignit la plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle ne chercha pas à y remédier, se sentant bien dans le noir. Recroquevillée par terre comme une petite chose fragile, elle laissa soudain éclater sa détresse en pleurant autant qu'elle le put la tête enfouie contre ses genoux repliés.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un grondement sourd percer la pénombre silencieuse. Coleen releva aussitôt la tête et scruta le tunnel. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose mais ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, elle put tout de même apercevoir une silhouette qui se découpait dans l'ombre aux moments où deux globes oculaires jaunes et luisants s'allumèrent comme des lanternes. Le cœur de Coleen s'arrêta de battre; aurait-elle mal refermé la porte derrière elle? La chose tapie dans l'ombre s'avança un peu plus et il n'y eut plus de doute possible: le loup-garou était à quelques mètres d'elle, les crocs saillants!

* * *

**Mouahahaha suspense!!! Coleen contre le loup-garou? Qui sera la vainqueur? James, Sirius et Peter arriveront-ils à la sauver à temps? Réponse au prochain chapitre!!**

**Reviews please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde me revoilà!

Merci à lily forever, Elayna Black, latitelfemagik, ConanBlack, SayItTwice, lucie et Thrill pour leurs reviews!

Bisoux tout plein à Eilis Lupin!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 11: Dans la gueule du loup (partie 2)

Coleen se sentait vidée de toute substance. Elle avait prévu ce moment. Elle s'était doutée qu'il faudrait affronter un loup-garou mais après avoir vu Remus dans la cabane hurlante, elle avait eu des doutes. C'était encore Remus quelques instants auparavant, ce jeune homme si inoffensif, si délicat. Ce n'était pas un monstre; il était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant! L'animal qui grognait à quelques pas d'elle n'avait rien d'innocent. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face: Remus ne reprendrait pas le dessus sur sa malédiction pour elle après la déception qu'elle venait de lui causer. Elle allait être dévorée si elle ne bougeait pas un peu! Mais comment bouger quand vos jambes restent strictement paralysées et refusent de répondre à vos appels désespérés?

Coleen voulut fuir, courir en hurlant comme une pauvre fille en détresse en priant pour qu'un héros courageux vint la délivrer de ce calvaire mais une telle chose paraissait inconcevable. Elle était dans un tunnel sombre, gardé par un arbre déchaîné qui réduisait en purée tous les malheureux qui commettaient l'impair de s'approcher sans connaître le mécanisme secret sur le nœud du tronc.

Elle commença toutefois par essayer de se calmer et se redresser prudemment; un geste trop brusque et le loup pouvait donner l'assaut, se croyant menacé. Sitôt fut-elle debout, que la jeune fille sentit ses jambes flageoler dangereusement et son cœur battre deux fois plus vite. Elle dut d'ailleurs porter une main à sa poitrine comme si cela parviendrait à ralentir le rythme. Le loup avançait vers elle avec lenteur comme s'il évaluait sa proie. Coleen hésita puis fit un très léger pas de recul, lequel ne sembla pas plaire du tout à l'animal qui accéléra son rythme comme s'il avait tout à coup compris qu'elle avait l'intention de s'enfuir.

- Hé tout doux! balbutia-t-elle malade de terreur, les yeux révulsés. Gentil Lunard!

Il se produisit alors un phénomène surprenant: au son de ce nom, le loup parut se reconnaître! Il cessa aussitôt de grogner et de montrer les crocs et même son regard mordoré se fit moins animal. En une fraction de seconde la bête assoiffée de sang sembla s'être changé en brave chien-chien. Coleen n'en crut pas sa chance. Etait-il possible que ce simple sobriquet lui sauvât la vie? Cela paraissait tellement improbable…

Néanmoins la jeune fille resta sur ses gardes. La bête n'avançait plus, ne dévoilait plus ses canines aiguisées mais elle n'était pas moins dangereuse pour autant. Au contraire Coleen se sentait de plus en plus paniquée à l'idée que le loup pouvait recouvrer toute sa férocité d'une minute à l'autre au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins. Lorsqu'il était sur un mode belliqueux, l'adolescente savait à quoi s'en tenir mais à présent elle avait encore plus peur de bouger et même de respirer par crainte de l'énerver brutalement. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle tentât une manœuvre de fuite, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester plantée sur ses positions comme une idiote indéfiniment!

- Euh…, bredouilla-t-elle faute de mieux, Lunard?

Instantanément celui-ci s'assit toujours aussi docile. Coleen n'en croyait pas ses yeux: un loup-garou pacifique! Dans quelle dimension nageait-elle là? _Remus, _pensa-t-elle avec émotion en portant les mains à sa bouche, _même sous cette forme, il reste aussi doux. _L'adolescente ressentit pour son camarade un élan d'affection sans limite. Elle se promit que si jamais elle sortait de ce guêpier vivante, elle irait se jeter aux pieds du préfet-en-chef et le supplierait d'accepter ses excuses. Pour l'heure, ce dernier n'était aucunement prompt à les recevoir.

A présent que le loup n'était plus une menace immédiate, Coleen se détendit un peu et retira même la main qu'elle tenait sur sa poitrine pour la tendre prudemment vers le loup. Elle tremblait, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait en tête était idiot pourtant elle ne pouvait se retenir. Elle allait caresser un loup-garou sous sa forme animale. Combien pourrait en dire autant? Autre que des fantômes bien sûr! 

Dans sa grande inconscience, Coleen fit un pas vers le loup et la réaction fut immédiate: le brave chien sauvage redevint aussitôt le cruel prédateur sanguinaire et envoya sur elle un coup de griffe qui l'atteignit au ventre. Coleen sursauta et poussa un cri en découvrant du sang percer à travers sa chemise. Cette fois, la chasse était lancée! Le loup allait se jeter sur elle et la tailler en pièces. Pas sûr cependant! Coleen recula prudemment et tressaillant la main toujours tendue comme un geste d'hébétude et aperçut alors l'anneau d'argent à son doigt. Par Merlin, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu! La jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde de plus: elle n'avait aucune envie de blesser Remus mais elle devait sauver sa vie, aussi retira-t-elle la bague de son index pour la lancer de toutes ses forces sur la créature qui la reçut adroitement entre les deux yeux. Joli tir! Dommage hélas qu'il ne reçut guère l'effet escompté! L'objet retomba sur la pierre dans un bruit métallique et le loup se baissa pour lui donner un coup de croc sans éprouver la moindre souffrance.

- Pourquoi ça marche pas? questionna-t-elle à voix haute à un esprit inexistant.

Personne ne lui répondit mais elle trouva la solution toute seule. Pour l'heure cependant, elle était surtout en grand danger toutefois à présent qu'elle avait été capable d'agir une fois, le mécanisme était enclenché: elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le loup.

- _Stupéfix!_

Un éclair rouge jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et frappa le loup, ricochant seulement sur sa fourrure sans le blesser.

- C'est pas vrai! gémit Coleen horrifiée. _Impedimentia_ !

Difficile de déterminer si ce fut le fait d'avoir prononcé la formule à voix plus haute que la précédente ou si le sortilège fut plus efficace dans la circonstance mais en tout cas, l'enchantement opéra instantanément et le loup se retrouva considérablement ralenti. Alors la jeune fille n'hésita plus et tourna les talons avant de courir aussi vite que ses jambes affaiblies le lui permettaient. Une douleur atroce lancina sa poitrine. _Oh non! _pensa Coleen avec horreur. _Pas maintenant par pitié!_ En quelques secondes, elle avait quasiment atteint la sortie du tunnel… malheureusement le sortilège choisit cet instant également pour s'estomper. _Quoi déjà? _pensa Coleen en déglutissant avec difficulté. _Oh là là c'est encore plus résistant que je ne le pensais, ce genre de bestiole! _Pour comble de malheur, la sortie du tunnel nécessitait d'escalader la paroi sur un mètre, un mètre c'était bien peu mais dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, c'était comparable au Mont Blanc! Néanmoins, elle s'en sortit à merveille et parvint à ignorer les grognements bestiaux dans son dos pour s'extirper péniblement hors du ravin. Sitôt à l'extérieur elle prit appui quelques secondes sur le tronc de l'arbre pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre debout. Un détail l'empêchait encore de raisonner clairement. _La bague… la bague n'est pas en argent! Pourquoi Alice m'aurait-elle donné une fausse bague? Comment aurait-elle pu me trahir ainsi? _Coleen avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucune explication plausible; il lui faudrait en discuter avec Alice. 

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle s'apprêta à faire lorsqu'elle le loup jaillir du trou comme un démon de sa boîte. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement strident et se remit à courir mais comme dans tout mauvais film qui se respecte, elle trébucha contre une racine et perdit l'équilibre. _Alors là c'est le bouquet! _songea-t-elle étendue dans l'herbe. Elle voulut se relever automatiquement pour essayer de sauver sa fichue carcasse lorsqu'elle remarqua un détail surprenant qui la scotcha une fraction de seconde: les branches du Saule Cogneur au dessus de sa tête s'étaient remises en mouvement… et l'une d'elles, de la taille d'un véritable tronc, était religieusement en train de s'abattre sur elle… alors qu'au même moment elle se faisait charger par le loup! Décidément, la mort avait sérieusement envie d'elle! Si elle ne se faisait pas éventrer par le loup, elle serait aplatie par la branche pour faire bonne mesure… peut-être même les deux pour être certain qu'elle meure bien! Mais Coleen ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ce sort: la branche risquait tout autant de tuer Remus. Sans savoir très bien ce qu'elle faisait, Coleen roula sur le côté en sortant sa baguette, qu'elle avait un peu trop vite rangée à son goût et hurla en la pointant sur l'animal:

- _STUPEFIX!_

L'éclair rouge apparut à nouveau et atteignit l'animal. Au même moment le python de bois s'abattit sur le sol dans un fracas impressionnant à quelques centimètres de Coleen, qui était parvenue in extremis à sortir de son champ d'action. Sans se donner le temps de reprendre son souffle, Coleen se releva pour vérifier que Remus n'avait pas été blessé par la branche. Au point où elle en était, plus rien ne pouvait l'effrayer. Elle eut le temps de voir le loup reculer prudemment de l'énorme serpent arboricole qu'une nouvelle branche menaçante siffla près de son visage. Coleen se lança alors dans un véritable exercice d'esquive. Merlin! Elle ne s'y était pas préparée à cet affrontement contre le végétal enragé. Sortir de son périmètre lui paraissait impossible et elle avait raison: après avoir vaillamment lutté quelques instants malgré sa blessure, elle finit par recevoir une nouvelle branche de la taille d'un bouleau en plein ventre. Ouille! En plein sur sa blessure! Alors par réflexe idiot, elle y entoura ses bras et s'y accrocha comme si c'était la seule prise qui l'empêcherait d'être précipitée du haut d'une falaise. Naturellement l'arbre magique la souleva du sol comme si elle ne pesait rien et secoua sa branche comme pour se débarrasser de ce gênant parasite. Coleen vit alors la nuit étoilée s'offrir à elle, puis la pelouse du parc, puis Remus qui donnait des coups de crocs contre les branches qui le menaçaient, puis la pleine lune. Elle avait le tournis comme lorsque ses parents l'avaient emmené dans un parc d'attraction pour ses huit ans et qu'elle était tombée malade dans le grand huit. 

Elle ne put guère rester accrochée à sa branche indéfiniment. Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de forces, elle fut éjectée à une dizaine de mètres du Saule Cogneur et s'écrasa dans la pelouse où elle perdit brusquement connaissance. Cette fois, elle était à la merci du loup-garou. Plus rien ne pouvait la sauver… sauf peut-être l'arrivée salutaire d'un énorme chien noir et d'un cerf non moins impressionnant surmonté d'un rat. L'incongru trio animalier se positionna autour de la jeune fille évanouie dans une attitude protectrice et défièrent le loup du regard. Celui-ci se figea quelques instants hésitant puis ne put résister à l'appel de la chair fraîche si près de lui. Il fondit alors sur ces gêneurs et ce fut le chien qui riposta en se ruant également vers lui. Il attrapa le loup à la gorge et l'éloigna le plus possible de Coleen, aidé par le cerf, qui abandonna juste avant son passager auprès de l'inconsciente. Queudver retrouva aussitôt sa forme humaine, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le loup était à bonne distance, et prit le pouls de la jeune fille. Dieu merci elle n'était qu'évanouie mais elle perdait beaucoup de sang!

- Sirius! appela le garçon à l'aide, paniqué. Elle est blessée!

Patmol entendit le cri de son ami et délaissa le cerf quelques instants pour galoper vers les deux humains. Il reprit à son tour sa forme humaine en pleine course et s'échoua indélicatement auprès de la fille. et considéra sa tâche de sang avec inquiétude.

- Merde! laissa-t-il échapper grossièrement et malencontreusement le jeune homme. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je dois rester ici pour aider James, tu peux la porter?

- Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia Peter embarrassé.

- Queudver! siffla Sirius d'un ton sévère. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la femmelette!

Il s'interrompit brusquement en entendant un cri de douleur préoccupant: Lunard venait de mordre Cornedrue à l'encolure et celui-ci était tombé à terre, aux prises d'un loup-garou sans pitié.

- JAMES! hurla Sirius en accourant vers son ami épouvanté.

Il s'empressa de se retransformer en chien pour aller porter secours à son ami pendant que Peter tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de soulever Coleen du sol pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Merlin! Elle était plus lourde qu'elle en avait l'air! Ce fut donc non sans peine que Peter prit le chemin du château puis de l'infirmerie. Il ne put guère aller bien loin cependant car il se fit intercepter au moment où il s'y attendait le moins par Lily.

- Peter! s'écria-t-elle effarée en découvrant Coleen ensanglantée dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ben ça se voit pas? haleta Peter à bout de souffle.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? s'inquiéta Lily en s'empressant d'aider Peter à porter Coleen en voyant à quel point il était en difficulté.

- Elle s'est littéralement jetée dans la gueule du loup, l'imbécile! pesta Peter.

- Quoi? s'étrangla Lily. Mais elle est folle! Comment a-t-elle découvert le secret de la cabane hurlante?

- C'est une longue histoire, balbutia Peter essoufflé. Lily! James et Sirius sont en danger! Remus est dans le parc et il a attaqué James, je crois qu'il l'a blessé. Laisse-moi accompagner Coleen, je m'en sortirai. Va plutôt aider les autres!

- Remus a blessé James? répéta Lily ahurie en lâchant les jambes de Coleen. C'est une blague!

- Si seulement! soupira Peter au bord du désespoir.

Lily ne perdit alors pas une minute de plus: elle planta là Peter avec son chargement, et courut jusqu'à la sortie du château avant de se lancer dans le parc sans hésiter. Elle repéra d'emblée le combat impitoyable entre le loup et le chien… et apparemment le loup semblait avoir le dessus. Patmol esquivait les attaques de son agresseur du mieux qu'il pouvait mais commençait à faiblir. A quelques pas des canidés, Lily avisa James étendu dans l'herbe, toujours sous sa forme de cerf.

- Oh mon dieu! s'écria-t-elle livide en se précipitant vers lui. James!

Elle se ravisa cependant et dévia plutôt sa trajectoire vers les deux combattants en sortant sa baguette. James était peut-être très important à ses yeux mais c'était Sirius le plus en danger pour le moment. Il fallait éloigner Remus à tout prix pour pouvoir s'occuper des blessés sans danger. Tout en courant vers une mort quasiment certaine, Lily sortit sa baguette magique et tenta de sa remémorer la formule qui faisait fuir les loups-garous. Elle était d'un niveau très avancé mais ce n'était pas pour rien que la jeune sorcière était la plus brillante élève de son année. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de Sirius et Remus, elle avait retrouvé la formule. Elle pointa alors son arme sur le loup et s'écria magistralement:

- _Cinislunae!_

Une gerbe de poussière d'étoiles argentées fusa hors de la baguette pour frapper le loup de plein fouet. Celui-ci recula brusquement dans un hurlement assourdissant puis prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Soulagée, Lily passa une main dans sa longue tignasse de cheveux roux et s'approcha de Sirius, qui reprit peu à peu sa forme humaine, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol.

- Merci Lily! bredouilla-t-il la tête baissée en reprenant sa respiration avec peine.

Celle-ci hocha brièvement la tête pour lui faire savoir que tout le plaisir était pour elle et courut immédiatement rejoindre James, qui avait lui aussi retrouvé sa forme humaine pendant l'intermède.

Par ailleurs, Peter était enfin arrivé en catastrophe à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, toujours prête en toutes circonstances, l'accueillit en chemise de nuit et alla passer sa blouse en voyant le sang qui maculait les deux jeunes gens devant sa porte.

- Mon dieu! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête incrédule. Mais que vous est-il…

- Plus tard les questions! coupa Peter d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Vous n'allez pas tarder à avoir d'autres pensionnaires! La pleine lune de cette nuit aura été sévère!

- La pleine lune? répéta l'infirmière abasourdie. Ne me dîtes pas que cette jeune fille…

Peter hocha la tête gravement pour confirmer ses pensées. Il y eut un bref silence de plomb durant lequel Mme Pomfresh envisagea la situation méthodiquement.

- Aidez-moi Pettigrow! ordonna-t-elle en désignant un lit vide. Je vais l'ausculter!

Peter s'exécuta et aida la doctoresse à déposer la jeune fille sur le lit avant d'ouvrir sa chemise pour que l'infirmière puisse examiner la blessure. Madame Pomfresh poussa alors un petit cri auquel Peter mêla involontairement le sien.

- Par Merlin! 

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Sirius et Lily pour transporter James à l'infirmerie, non seulement parce que Sirius était trop faible pour avancer rapidement mais surtout parce qu'ils se planquaient tous les trois du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient sous la cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire remarquer par des curieux, sorcier ou spectre. Enfin ils touchèrent au but lorsqu'ils virent Peter assis sur l'un des fauteuils devant l'infirmerie, l'air sous le choc.

- Peter?

Sirius se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité et l'adolescent s'empressa de sauter de son siège pour venir vers eux, la mine calamiteuse.

- James…, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers celui-ci qui paraissait à l'article de la mort.

- Lunard ne l'a pas loupé, grommela Sirius en se massant la nuque comme s'il ressentait une douleur qu'il préférait cacher.

- Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de Coleen mais je l'ai prévenue que James viendrait. J'ai voulu venir vous rejoindre mais…

- Tu as bien fait de rester ici, assura Sirius d'une voix blanche, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon.

Peter ne sut guère comment il devait prendre cette parole et préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. Il aida juste Sirius à entrer avec leur ami dans l'infirmerie où effectivement, Madame Pomfresh l'attendait.

Quelques interminables minutes plus tard, c'était la consternation sur l'équipe. Sirius, Peter et Lily attendaient tous les trois en rang d'oignons sur les sièges devant l'infirmerie que Madame Pomfresh daignât sortir de l'infirmerie leur donner des nouvelles de James ou de Coleen. Aucun des trois ne parlait, tous se faisaient beaucoup trop de souci. La tension au dessus d'eux était presque palpable. Ce fut la jolie rousse qui brisa l'insupportable silence:

- Alors…, fit-elle en considérant le mur de pierre qui lui faisait face, Coleen est au courant pour le secret de Remus.

- Ouais, répondit Sirius d'une voix rêveuse, les emmerdements sont loin d'être finis!

- Ce n'est pas possible, soupira Peter d'une petite voix, on a toujours réussi à vivre avec le secret de Remus depuis le début de notre scolarité… et voilà qu'un beau jour… paf! Tout part en vrille en seulement trois jours!

- Comme quoi on aurait du être plus prudent, marmonna Sirius sans se départir de sa voix distraite, on ne s'est pas assez méfié de Coleen… en particulier Remus.

- C'est clair! acquiesça Lily d'une voix énergique. Si je n'avais pas vu ce qui s'était passé ce soir, j'aurais pu penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Coleen et lui. Ils semblaient s'être rapprochés ces derniers jours.

- C'était un leurre, assura Sirius, Coleen s'est rapprochée de nous pour mieux nous entuber! Elle était une menace depuis le début et voilà où nous en sommes: Remus est quelque part au milieu de la forêt interdite, James est entre la vie et la mort… et elle… elle connaît notre secret!

- Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a découvert? interrogea alors Lily.

- Par spiritisme ou un truc comme ça, maugréa Sirius avec dédain, elle prétendait voir plus que l'apparence chez les gens et…

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait senti la présence d'une force anormale dans le château, se souvint Lily soudain plongée dans une profonde méditation, elle avait donc senti la présence de Remus.

- Ouais, approuva sombrement Sirius, apparemment elle a fini par traduire ses signaux psychiques puisqu'elle s'est lancée sur la piste du loup-garou avec sa copine Alice. Vu le nombre de suspects potentiels qu'offraient cette école, on s'est dit qu'elle trouverait jamais. Tu te rends compte? Il y avait une chance sur mille qu'elle déniche Remus avant la pleine lune… mais elle nous a eus!

- Faut dire qu'elle a pas lésiné sur les moyens, rappela Peter, et en essayant de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, on l'a mise sur la piste.

- Eh ben! commenta Lily effarée par cette histoire. Une sacrée fille cette Coleen!

Peter eut un léger sourire mais pas Sirius, qui développait la même aversion pour celle-ci que James.

- Maintenant il faut réfléchir au moyen de se débarrasser d'elle! déclara-t-il soudainement. Peu importe que Remus ait le béguin pour elle ou pas! Cette fille est dangereuse!

- On a qu'à demander à Dumbledore de faire comme avec Severus, suggéra Lily, il est bien parvenu à le convaincre de ne pas divulguer son secret. Je suis sûre que Coleen est quelqu'un de bien, elle n'ira pas trahir Dumbledore. Et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille faire du tort à Remus, elle a l'air de bien l'aimer.

- Je m'en fiche! trancha Sirius avec colère. On ne va pas aller pleurnicher chez le directeur au moindre petit souci. On peut très bien s'occuper de Coleen tous seuls! Et d'abord, même si vous savez tous ce que je pense de Rogue, je suis forcé d'admettre que même lui ne nous a jamais mis en danger comme Coleen vient de le faire. Vous réalisez quand même qu'elle est pire que Rogue!

- Arrête Sirius! gronda Lily avec froideur.

- Personnellement, je suggère le sortilège d'amnésie! lança le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton sans réplique.

- Tu plaisantes! rétorqua Lily scandalisée. Et pourquoi pas le poison pendant qu'on y est?

- C'est une idée, admit Sirius en feignant d'être intéressé.

- Ce n'est pas seulement le secret de Remus qu'elle risque d'oublier, fit remarquer Lily, elle pourrait perdre toute sa mémoire.

- Bon débarras! siffla Sirius intraitable.

- Allons Patmol! l'apaisa Peter. Tu dis ça parce que tu es énervé! Coleen a mal agi ce soir, c'est normal que tu lui en veuilles mais il ne faut pas tout de suite vouloir le pire. James va bientôt être tiré d'affaire et Remus reprendra sa forme humaine.

- Et Coleen pourra recommencer à nous enquiquiner, conclut Sirius, surtout si on ne mets pas les choses au clair avec elle.

- Crois-moi, elle ne dévoilera à personne le secret de Remus! assura Peter en prenant une voix soudain convaincue.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas si parfaite que ça la demoiselle! expliqua Peter. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle cache des choses. Avec un habile chantage de serpentard, on pourrait calmer ses ardeurs et la réduire au silence. Il suffit juste d'avoir de bons arguments à lui opposer.

Sirius et Lily échangèrent un regard un peu sceptique comme s'ils se consultaient du regard. Devant leur manque de persuasion, Peter tira son fauteuil un peu plus vers eux et se pencha pour pouvoir baisser la voix tout en restant entendu avant de dire d'une voix mystérieuse, agrémenté d'un sourire de triomphe:

- Je connais le secret de Coleen!

* * *

**Niark niark, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à couper là! Eh oui Peter connaît le secret de Coleen et vous, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre XD!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Merci de m'avoir lu! Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde!! **

**Pour une fois j'ai mis les bouchées doubles et j'ai pris une belle avance dans cette fic, je suis en train d'écrire le quatorzième chapitre XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent toujours cette fic!! **

**Merci à '-.somebody's.-', Elayna Black, Lollilop, lucie, Thrill, lily forever, Eilis Lupin, Basmoka et ilai pour vos reviews!!**

**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre!! Cette fois-ci, le secret de Coleen est révélé (argh pression immense sur mes épaules) j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus!!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le secret de Coleen**

La matinée du lendemain n'eut rien de très agréable : les héros étaient tous rassemblés par petits groupes à l'infirmerie : Lily était auprès de James, Peter auprès de Remus, qui avait été aimablement « ramassé » dans la forêt interdite par Hagrid après la fin de la pleine lune, Alice auprès de Coleen, et Sirius faisait des allers-et-retour entre Remus et James. L'ambiance avait tout pour être morose d'autant plus que le seul « blessé » conscient était James. Remus était en léthargie comme après chaque pleine lune et Coleen n'était pas encore éveillée de sa nuit mouvementée. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui finit par convaincre Peter qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose de regarder Remus dormir ; aussi dériva-t-il du côté du lit de James, qui avait toujours mauvaise mine.

- Vous lui direz que c'était un accident, gémit-il d'une voix faible en regardant ses amis à tour de rôle droit dans les yeux, il ne doit pas savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Dîtes lui que c'est un hippogriffe qui m'a attaqué ou une autre bête de ce genre-là!

Sirius et Lily échangèrent un regard sombre, rempli de compréhension mutuelle.

- Je ne pense pas que Remus avalera ce mensonge, murmura la jeune fille avec gravité.

- Et puis pourquoi ne lui dirait-on pas la vérité ? fit remarquer Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Remus est parfaitement capable de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes !

- Enfin ceux du loup, rectifia Peter d'une voix timide.

Il y eut un silence pesant que James interrompit d'un long soupir, qui lui provoqua une douleur passagère.

- Tu te trompes, Sirius ! déclara-t-il avec certitude. Remus n'assume pas tout à fait sa lycanthropie et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Comment va-t-il réagir à ton avis quand il me verra dans ce lit et qu'il comprendra que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ?

Sirius n'eut pas très longtemps à réfléchir à la question pour trouver une hypothèse très adaptée et probablement juste :

- Il va péter un câble, suggéra-t-il d'une voix sombre, il va tellement culpabiliser qu'il ne voudra plus nous voir pendant je-ne-sais combien de temps.

- Oui sans doute, acquiesça Peter en faisant la moue.

Il y eut un nouveau silence d'autant plus lourd pendant lequel chacun jeta son petit coup d'œil à la dérobée vers le lit qu'occupait Remus. Il était pâle comme un mourant et semblait tellement fragile qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il avait pu se transformer en monstre déchaîné quelques heures plus tôt. Madame Pomfresh, qui s'affairait auprès de lui, s'approcha soudain du lit de James et lança un regard circulaire à sa compagnie.

- Vous devriez le laisser se reposer ! dit-elle soudain avec sévérité.

Sirius fit à l'infirmière un regard qui disait très clairement que personne ne le délogerait de cet endroit tant que son ami serait en mauvaise santé. Lily en revanche risqua un coup d'œil sur la pendule murale et réalisa qu'elle devait se rendre en cours. En tant qu'élève studieuse, elle ne pouvait se permettre de manquer une leçon même si son ami était malade. De toute façon, les autres maraudeurs veilleraient bien sur lui.

- Je vais au cours de sortilèges, les garçons ! annonça-t-elle en se penchant vers James pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. A n'en point douter, ce traitement allait accélérer sa guérison. Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard à mi-chemin entre la raillerie et l'envie. Quelques fois c'était bien agréable d'avoir une gentille petite amie pour se montrer douce et attentionnée ! A cette pensée, Peter tourna la tête pour regarder Coleen et Alice et se demanda si Remus allait vraiment sortir avec la brune. Rien que d'y penser, il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Cela promettait d'être « folklorique » !

- Vous devriez aller en cours, vous aussi ! conseilla James à ses amis en regardant Lily partir.

- Entre écouter parler le prof de sa voix de crécelle et rester près de toi, le choix est vite fait ! s'écria Sirius en éclatant de rire.

- Effectivement Monsieur Black! Et ce sera : aller en classe !

Sirius fit un bond de plusieurs mètres sur sa chaise avant d'oser se retourner pour faire face au professeur d'enchantement en personne. Quelle déveine ! Sur tout le personnel enseignant, il fallut que ce fût lui qui débarqua au moment où il parlait ainsi. Peter ne put résister à l'envie de souffler à l'oreille de son camarade le petit proverbe très bien choisi pour la circonstance :

- Quand on parle du loup…

Sirius n'écouta pas et réfléchit à une parade pour ne pas faire perdre de point à sa maison.

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton jovial en bondissant de son siège. Quel plaisir de vous voir !

- Je vous remercie Mr Black ! répondit ce dernier avec retenue.

- Comment allez-vous ? Nous allons justement avoir cours il me semble…

- Certainement, acquiesça l'enseignant le regard pétillant, vous-même n'avez pas manqué de le souligner.

- Ah non je ne parlais pas de vous en ce qui concernait la voix de…, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Il n'eut tout de même pas le culot de répéter ce qu'il avait dit jusqu'au bout. Il tenait aux points de sa maison. Malheureusement ceux-ci ne survirent pas à l'insolence.

- J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor Mr Black et maintenant veuillez vous dirigez avec votre camarade en salle d'enchantement!

Impuissants, Peter et Sirius durent obtempérer non sans avoir promis à James de revenir très vite. Alice, qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart avec Coleen, ne fut pas rappelée à l'ordre et resta à l'infirmerie. Elle attendit que Madame Pomfresh et les autres aient bien disparu pour se diriger vers le jeune homme. Elle paraissait très gênée.

- James, commença-t-elle ennuyée.

- Ne dis rien ! l'interrompit celui-ci d'un ton abrupt. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à culpabiliser toi aussi. Je sens déjà que je vais devoir faire face à Remus.

- Mais c'est normal que je culpabilise, répliqua Alice d'un ton douloureux, c'est ma faute ce qui est arrivé !

- Alice ! lança James agacé

- Si je ne vous avais pas appelé à l'aide…

- Coleen serait sans doute morte ! acheva James à sa place et d'une voix cassante, qui fit taire aussitôt la jolie blonde.

Elle s'assit sur le siège qu'avait occupé Sirius quelques instants plus tôt et contempla les innombrables bandages que le jeune homme portait sur les bras et sur le torse jusque dans le cou. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un loup-garou put faire de tels dégâts. Etrangement, James ne semblait pas fâché du tout, alors qu'il aurait pu la haïr.

- Tu as bien fait d'agir ainsi, réussit-il même à dire à la grande stupéfaction de la jeune fille, tu as sauvé la vie de ton amie.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! s'indigna-t-elle car elle ne voulait recevoir aucun honneur. Je vous ai laissé faire tout le sale boulot.

- Non Alice ! soupira James, qui sentait l'exaspération totale le gagner. C'est nous qui t'avons demandé de rester en arrière par mesure de sécurité. Et nous avons eu raison. Je sais très bien que tu nous aurais suivis sans hésiter si nous t'avions appelée en renfort.

Alice n'en sut rien mais elle fut reconnaissante à James de penser ainsi. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Alice fût atteinte d'une pensée soudaine :

- Est-ce que tu vas devenir un loup-garou ? questionna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Tu as bien été mordu !

James resta muet d'étonnement. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'excuse à apporter pour justifier cela. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment Madame Pomfresh avait pu ne pas soulever le problème. C'était logique après tout de redouter qu'il fut contaminé mais James savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Il avait combattu Remus sous sa forme de cerf. Les animaux étaient immunisés contre les morsures de loup-garou, néanmoins il ne pouvait confier à qui que ce soit qu'il était un animagus. Il ne s'était pas déclaré au ministère de la Magie ; s'il était dénoncé, il risquait de très gros ennuis avec la justice… et pour ses amis également par la même occasion. Il dut se fendre d'un mensonge idiot mais qui fonctionnerait sans doute s'il y mettait assez de conviction.

- Je suis vacciné contre les morsures magiques, expliqua-t-il en imitant un sourire avec un certain talent.

Mais Alice ne s'y laissa pas prendre malheureusement.

- Il n'y existe pas de vaccins contre les loups-garous, fit-elle remarquer.

- Si, insista James, mais ils ne sont pas très efficaces. En fait il ne marche que sur un certain type de personnes. Je crois que c'est une histoire de groupe sanguin ; quand on a un groupe sanguin très rare, le vaccin a un certain taux de réussite. Et moi apparemment j'ai le groupe sanguin compatible. Mais je pense que je vais quand même devoir passer des examens à Ste Mangouste pour être sûr que je ne garderai pas de séquelles.

Que racontait-il comme tissu d'âneries ? James lui-même se perdait dans le fil de son explication mais par chance Alice ne demanda pas de précision supplémentaire. Difficile de savoir si elle le croyait ou si elle faisait semblant pour lui épargner la peine de broder de nouvelles inepties. James eut la conviction qu'elle n'avait pas du tout adhéré à sa théorie mais qu'elle ne voulait guère en savoir davantage. Elle le considéra pendant une bonne minute d'un regard soupçonneux puis se détendit légèrement et laissa échapper dans un souffle :

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

- Ce fut un plaisir ! grommela James en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui lançait à la nuque. J'espère que Coleen aura l'indulgence de tenir sa langue au sujet de Remus en contrepartie.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Alice d'une voix douce, de toute façon je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très encline à parler.

- Peut-être mais après tout ce qui vient de se passer, tu comprendras qu'on se méfie d'elle.

- Oui bien sûr mais ne la jugez pas trop sévèrement ! soupira Alice. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

James ne répondit rien.

- Vous devriez tous parler avec elle quand elle sera réveillée, conseilla Alice avec sérieux, pour mettre les choses au clair.

James haussa faiblement les épaules ; Madame Pomfresh choisit cet instant pour faire irruption dans la pièce avec un remède pour le jeune homme. Elle se mit en colère sitôt qu'elle aperçut Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Les visites sont terminées ! gronda-t-elle. Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

Alice n'écoutait pas ; elle venait de se lever d'un bond, prête à s'enfuir lorsqu'elle vit le lit de Coleen trembler : la jeune fille se réveillait !

- Excusez-moi ! lança la blonde en se frayant un chemin entre l'infirmière et le lit de James pour aller retrouver son amie.

Coleen eut l'impression d'émerger d'un autre monde. Le décor autour d'elle, si blanc, si propre, lui parut pendant une fraction de seconde féerique mais il perdit instantanément son charme lorsqu'elle reconnut l'infirmerie. Alors aussitôt ce fut la douleur de son entrave au niveau du ventre qui se réveilla. Elle souleva sa couverture et releva brièvement sa chemise pour contempler ce qu'il restait : un pansement entourait son ventre mais elle le souleva à son tour pour réaliser qu'elle avait une cicatrice de belle taille à présent. D'un geste tremblant, elle passa un doigt dessus, fasciné presque amoureux. Elle avait mérité cette balafre ! C'était un souvenir de Remus, la preuve qu'un lien entre eux existerait à tout jamais… comme si par cette griffure, il lui avait fait don d'une bague de fiançailles.

- Coleen !

Celle-ci fut tirée de sa rêverie et rabattit sa chemise ainsi que sa couverture sur elle avant de lever les yeux vers Alice, qui avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle était soulagée de la voir.

- Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Tu t'en es sortie !

Elle voulut fondre sur son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras mais Coleen la repoussa d'un geste brusque de la main. Elle n'avait pas pris son traitement. Elle était dans une situation très ennuyeuse ! Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge comme si la douleur se réveillait et chuchota à l'intention de son amie de sa voix la plus basse comme si elle ne voulait qu'à peine être entendue :

- Mes médicaments… j'en ai besoin… urgent !

Alice se figea stupéfaite, ne s'attendant guère à entendre cela. Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle aurait pu s'inquiéter pour d'autres détails que ses potions… apparemment pas. Peut-être était-ce un effet du choc ? Peut-être était-elle encore trop embrouillée pour penser clairement ? Alice préféra la ménager.

- Je vais te les chercher, dit-elle d'une voix douce, ils sont bien sous ton lit ?

Coleen acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda son amie partir d'un pas rapide. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir… enfin… Coleen regarda ses mains et se remémora la supercherie avec la bague. Non ! Décidément ce ne pouvait être un mauvais coup d'Alice ! C'était absolument impensable ! En revanche, c'était peut-être l'œuvre des maraudeurs. Coleen fouilla dans sa mémoire, elle se rappela avoir effleuré Remus avec a bague lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée… et si elle l'avait bel et bien touché. Et si après cet épisode, ses amis avaient saboté son stratagème en remplaçant l'argent par un autre métal ? Oui ! C'était sans doute ça ! Et cela aurait été très ingénieux ; Coleen n'y avait vu que du feu. _Tel est pris, qui croyait prendre ! _songea-t-elle rêveusement. _Ils ont été plus malins que moi. _

- Ah tu es réveillée, toi !

Cette fois-ci c'était l'infirmière ! Elle s'approcha de son lit avec un gobelet rempli d'une petite potion bleue qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

- Tu as eu de la chance, déclara Madame Pomfresh en scrutant le visage de Coleen avec une attention toute particulière, presque de la suspicion.

Coleen se sentit mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle vida le gobelet d'un trait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard de la guérisseuse. Ce n'était pas simplement un regard réprobateur vis-à-vis de sa sortie nocturne, c'était un regard plus térébrant. _Elle sait ! _se dit Coleen soudain frissonnante. C'était une évidence ! Mais la jeune fille ne voulut aucunement lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle prit donc son visage le plus innocent et lui rendit le gobelet vide.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? questionna l'infirmière d'un ton grave.

Coleen déglutit avec difficulté : à quoi faisait-elle référence exactement ? Ses paroles à double sens l'effrayaient ; Coleen essaya de se calmer : elle ne devait commettre aucun impair sinon elle risquait de se compromettre. Sa voix était enfermée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air incertain.

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant, dit la femme d'un ton sentencieux, je vais être obligée de prévenir le directeur.

_Non !! _pensa Coleen avec horreur mais elle ne cria qu'intérieurement. Sa réaction externe fut d'écarquiller les yeux jusqu'à les faire sortir de ses orbites tout en portant ses mains à sa bouche d'un air épouvanté. L'infirmière n'ajouta rien de plus et s'éloigna en lui conseillant de se reposer.

Par ailleurs, Alice avait atteint la tour de Gryffondor ainsi que le dortoir de Coleen où elle avait été accueillie plutôt chaudement par Samantha et Maya, les deux filles qui partageaient ce même dortoir avec son amie mais de mauvaise grâce.

- Ah tiens ! lança Samantha avec un sourire goguenard. On parlait de ta copine justement !

- Elle s'appelle Coleen, fit remarquer posément Alice en cherchant des yeux le lit de cette dernière.

- Peu importe ! trancha Samantha en roulant des yeux. On n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis un moment, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? rétorqua Alice avec une certaine impatience. Elle te manque ?

Maya eut un bref rire mais s'interrompit en voyant le regard furibard de Sam.

- Elle n'a pas passé la nuit ici, remarqua cette dernière d'un ton qui se voulait mystérieux, il est interdit de passer la nuit hors de son dortoir. Je parie que Mc Gonagall ne serait pas contente d'apprendre que Miss Sandoval était en vadrouille je-ne-sais-où cette nuit.

Alice se figea brusquement et se tourna vers la jeune fille pour la fusiller des yeux. Tout à coup, elle esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à un rictus et qui avait quelque chose de franchement menaçant.

- Tu as raison, Sam ! lança-t-elle d'un ton encourageant. Je te suggère vivement d'aller tout de suite rapporter à Mc Gonagall comme ça avec un peu de chance, notre maison perdra cinquante points d'un coup et on se retrouvera en dernière position. Bien sûr ce sera Coleen l'entière responsable puisqu'elle était en faute mais quand les camarades de Gryffondor apprendront que tu es allée la vendre au lieu de la couvrir… je ne sais pas qui d'elle ou de toi, sera la plus détestée !

Ses paroles eurent un impact considérable sur Samantha, qui crispa ses mains aux ongles parfaitement manucurées sur ses genoux mais n'ajouta rien. On eut dit qu'elle avait avalé un citron entier. Alice l'ignora alors, persuadée que cette affaire n'aurait pas d'autres répercussions : Samantha tenait trop à la popularité pour se risquer à dénoncer Coleen. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas besoin de se donner beaucoup de peine, il était évident que Mc Gonagall, et peut-être même Dumbledore, allaient être mis au courant de ce qui était arrivé.

Alice préféra fuir ce dortoir au plus vite, elle plongea sous le lit de son amie et y trouva sa trousse de potions dont elle s'empara vivement avant d'émerger de la cachette poussiéreuse. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'Alice tenait entre ses mains, Samantha ne put retenir un commentaire.

- Elle t'envoie chercher sa came ?! s'étrangla-t-elle tandis que Maya écarquillait les yeux de stupéfaction. Et toi tu obéis comme un gentil chien ?!

Alice était sur le point de quitter le dortoir mais le dernier commentaire de la fille l'obligea à tourner les talons pour faire preuve de solidarité envers sa meilleure amie.

- Coleen est malade ! s'emporta-t-elle avec colère. Ce sont ses médicaments ! Elle en a besoin pour sa santé, espèce de bécasse ! Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien !

Samantha fut coupée nette par cette réplique. Elle voulut contre attaquer mais Alice quitta la pièce prestement et Maya la dissuada d'un geste de la suivre. Si Coleen n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son lit, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était véritablement en mauvaise santé et donc à l'infirmerie après tout.

A peine Alice fut-elle au bas des escaliers, qui menaient à la salle commune de Gryffondor, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Peter. Curieuse rencontre ! Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit comprendre aussitôt qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à Samantha.

- Tu apportes ses médicaments à Coleen, dit-il sur un ton affirmatif et non interrogatif.

- C'est elle qui me les a réclamés, précisa Alice en hochant la tête en guise d'approbation, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Toi non plus, fit remarquer Peter d'une voix étrangement compatissante.

Alice l'observa une fraction de seconde sans parler puis se fendit d'un soupir déchirant.

- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, avoua-t-elle en crispant les mains sur la trousse de Coleen que Peter fixait avec intérêt, je me faisais tellement de souci pour Coleen et pour vous tous.

- J'imagine, répondit Peter sans détacher ses yeux de la trousse à pharmacie. Tu devrais peut-être monter te reposer. Maintenant qu'on sait que personne n'est mort, tu peux souffler.

Malgré elle, Alice émit un léger rire cristallin. Peter songea alors qu'elle était plutôt attachante comme fille ; il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de songer à l'amour, vu qu'il était dans l'ombre de ses amis plus forts et plus beaux que lui mais cette petite Alice pouvait bien être le genre de fille qui lui plairait. Dommage qu'elle fût l'ex de Sirius ! Entre amis, on ne bave pas sur les restes des autres… ce qui ne laissait d'ailleurs que des choix très limités puisque Sirius était sorti avec les trois quarts de la population féminine de l'école.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle avec calme, c'est sans doute ce que je vais faire… mais avant, je dois juste passer amener sa trousse à Coleen.

- Donne ! Je vais m'en charger si tu veux ! proposa Peter en tendant la main prêt à prendre l'objet de force.

- Oh non ! riposta Alice en serrant le paquet un peu plus contre elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Non c'est à moi qu'elle a demandé ça et puis j'ai à peine eu le temps de lui parler tout à l'heure.

- Alice, dit posément Peter, l'infirmière ne te laissera pas entrer. Moi je suis autorisé parce qu'elle m'a envoyé lui chercher quelque chose de particulier. Je peux donner sa trousse à Coleen, ça ne me dérange pas. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu pourras lui parler quand elle sera sortie !

Alice songea qu'il disait probablement vrai. L'infirmière n'aimait guère les visites prolongées et il y avait eu beaucoup de peuple dans le local ce matin. Elle préféra alors s'en remettre à Peter, il semblait digne de confiance.

- Merci ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tendant les médicaments de son amie. Dis à Coleen que je passerai la voir le plus vite possible !

- Aucun problème !

Et Peter attrapa le paquet avant de disparaître hors de la salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Durant tout le trajet qui le séparait de l'infirmerie, il lutta contre l'envie insurmontable de fouiller la trousse pour observer le traitement qu'elle s'infligeait mais il résista. Il allait avoir tout le temps d'en discuter avec sa camarade.

- Encore vous, Pettigrow ! gémit Madame Pomfresh en voyant le petit blondinet entrer en trombe dans la salle. Je vous ai déjà dit que les visites étaient terminées.

- C'est très important ! assura Peter. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Potter et Lupin sont endormis de toute façon, fit remarquer la guérisseuse en croisant les bras avec impatience.

- Tant mieux ! répliqua Peter. Ce n'est pas pour eux que je suis là !

L'infirmière essaya de discuter puis laissa finalement le Gryffondor passer. Peter s'approcha donc du lit dans lequel Coleen semblait s'ennuyer à mourir et agita sa trousse au dessus de sa tête pour attirer son attention. Le cliquetis des fioles de verres s'entrechoquant, la fit aussitôt sursauter.

- Tiens cadeau ! s'exclama Peter en laissant tomber la trousse sur le lit avec un sourire.

Coleen considéra le garçon avec la plus profonde stupéfaction : pourquoi était-ce lui qui lui amenait ses potions ? Où était Alice ? Elle allait le lui demander dans une fraction de seconde mais avant il fallait qu'elle fît quelque chose pour sa gorge. Elle plongea la main dans sa trousse et réalisa alors… que les fioles étaient toutes vides !

- Mais…, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix gutturale qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Elle leva sur Peter un regard paniqué. Celui-ci paraissait aux anges, comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ironisa-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il fit mine de remarquer la fiole vide qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main et prit une voix faussement confuse.

- Oups ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai du me tromper de trousse !

- Peter…

La voix de Coleen était rauque et son regard plus noir que jamais. On eut dit qu'elle hésitait à se jeter sur lui pour le tuer. Le sourire de Peter s'effaça légèrement mais il conserva son ton sardonique qui lui allait étrangement bien.

- Allez c'est terminé la comédie ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il s'approcha du lit de Coleen et se pencha vers elle comme pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Celle-ci se mit à trembler intérieurement sans savoir pourquoi. Elle n'aimait pas les paroles, ni le regard du garçon. Elle sentait venir une catastrophe… et elle avait raison.

- Dis-moi _Coleen _! murmura-t-il tandis que son sourire se redessinait sournoisement sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais passer pour une fille ?

* * *

**Et voilà maintenant vous savez niah ha ha!! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Reviews please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en ligne!! Argh je voulais achever le chapitre suivant pour être sûre d'avoir de l'avance mais avec les partiels qui approchent... disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps (on cherche des excuses comme on peut lol)**

**Bon en général je ne disserte pas des heures sur des chapitres déjà lus mais là je crois que je peux m'arrêter deux secondes sur le précédent parce que c'est quand même LE chapitre _clef _de toute la fic!! **

**Comme je m'y attendais, personne n'est resté indifférent à la dernière petite phrase hi hi hi!! Oui Coleen est un garçon, désolée de l'avoir annoncé si brutalement et tout à la fin, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de couper aussi sadiquement (rire du banquier). Bon le moment fatidique est passé mais la fic n'est pas encore finie pour le moment comme vous allez vous en apercevoir dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Je sais ce que vous vous demandez: comment va réagir Remus en apprenant pour Coleen? Ah ah, comme je suis très gentille, la réponse ne surviendra que dans une poignée de chapitres (je préfère avertir lol).**

**Sinon merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé ce précédent chapitre!: Désolé à ceux que j'ai pu décevoir avec la révélation de Coleen!! J'ai vu que quasiment personne ne s'y attendait (c'était le but en même temps). Bon en tout cas j'espère que vous allez avoir quand même envie de lire la suite!!**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore à tous!!**

Chapitre 13 : Une fille dénommée Cole

- Que… quoi ? balbutia Coleen d'un ton étranglé.

Elle voulut lui faire croire qu'il devenait fou mais Peter ne se laissa pas prendre.

- Tu es un garçon Coleen, continua-t-il d'un ton imperturbable.

Il avait perdu toute trace de sarcasme et s'adressait à elle comme si c'était lui qui cherchait à la raisonner. Apparemment, il avait déjà eu le temps de se remettre du choc.

- Tu pensais que personne ne s'en apercevrait ? lança Peter en esquissant une ébauche de sourire. Ce genre de choses finit toujours pas se savoir… un peu comme la lycanthropie.

- Je ne suis pas un garçon ! s'emporta Coleen en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Mais elle mentait… ou plutôt _il_ se mentait. Sa voix claire avait perdu une partie de ses intonations fluettes comme il n'avait pas repris sa potion. Les larmes lui montaient au bord des yeux et il se résolut à ne pas en faire part à ce type qui le tourmentait. Pourtant Peter ne semblait plus vraiment prendre plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise. Dans un premier temps, il avait eu le sentiment de venger son ami Remus mais à présent, cette ébauche de fille lui paraissait tellement fragile qu'il en eut pitié d'elle.

- Tu es un transsexuel, précisa Peter comme si c'était lui qui le lui annonçait au cas où l'intéressé ne s'en serait pas aperçu, tu es encore un garçon mais tu essaies de te transformer en fille… c'est pour ça que tu prends toutes ces potions bizarres.

Coleen sécha ses larmes et leva les yeux vers Peter. Comment savait-il tout cela ? Comment avait-il pu le découvrir ?

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- J'ai bien vu quand l'infirmière a enlevé ta chemise pour examiner ta blessure, expliqua Peter, tu avais bien un torse de garçon… enfin presque.

Par le presque, il sous-entendait qu'il avait bien vu les effets naissants des potions sur son corps : la poitrine de Coleen commençait à peine à pousser. Les potions lui permettaient de feindre d'avoir de véritables seins mais ils ne seraient permanents qu'après un long moment de prise de la potion. C'était le même processus pour sa voix et ses attributs masculins. Pour l'heure, il était toujours prisonnier de son corps de garçon… preuve en était sa voix encore peu féminine lorsqu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise du filtre.

Peter lui laissa quelques instants le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire puis reprit la parole d'une voix douce, presque paternelle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu en vrai ? questionna-t-il maladroitement. Coleen, c'est un prénom de fille.

- Je m'appelle Cole, bredouilla celui-ci dans un souffle sans oser regarder Peter.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le lit à son chevet. Il lui faisait de plus en plus mal au cœur avec sa mine apeurée. Cole regardait autour de lui avec horreur comme s'il craignait par exemple que James ou Remus fissent seulement semblant de dormir et écoutassent leur conversation. Mais les deux endormis ne bougeaient pas d'un poil dans leur couche. Apparemment l'entretien ne se déroulait bien qu'entre Peter et lui.

- Je ne suis pas un garçon ! s'entêta-t-il en serrant les poings sur ses genoux repliés. Je n'aurais pas du naître dans ce corps ! C'est une erreur de la nature que je suis simplement en train de rectifier !

- Et dire que tu traitais Remus de monstre ! soupira Peter.

- C'est moi que tu es en train de traiter de monstre ! glapit Cole d'une voix stridente.

- Tu es cinglé ! cracha Peter. Tu as plutôt besoin de te faire soigner !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! se défendit Cole en éclatant en sanglots. Tu es bien comme tous ces sorciers étroits d'esprit. Voilà pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à obtenir ce que je veux. Vous ne pouvez pas admettre l'idée que mon cœur soit celui d'une fille. Chez les moldus, ce genre de souci se règle facilement. Il suffit d'aller confier ses doutes au médecin qui vous envoie chez un chirurgien et on se réveille un beau matin dans le bon corps.

- Formidable ! railla Peter avec mépris. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez les moldus faire charcuter ton corps ?

Cole ne put en supporter davantage. Il était peut-être une fille à l'intérieur mais il avait encore une force de garçon, comme il l'avait prouvé à Rogue quelques jours auparavant. Obéissant à une pulsion incontrôlée, il ferma son poing et l'envoya dans la mâchoire de Peter qui partit en arrière comme s'il ne pesait rien.

- Sale rat ! invectiva-t-il sans même savoir pourquoi il choisissait cet animal plutôt qu'un autre, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas la moindre animosité contre les rats. Je te déteste !

- Moi pas, répliqua Peter en massant sa mâchoire endolorie, j'essaie plutôt de comprendre comment tu raisonnes.

- Arrête donc ! conseilla vivement Cole. L'effort risquerait de faire surchauffer ton pauvre cerveau !

- Quelle haine ! commenta Peter en souriant malgré lui. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. D'accord pour l'instant j'ai des difficultés à te comprendre mais tu es mal placé pour me faire des leçons de moral après la façon dont tu as toi-même traité Remus.

Cole ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans savoir quoi dire. Peter avait raison bien sûr même si c'était difficile à admettre. Il n'avait pas été correct avec Remus et sa lycanthropie mais il le regrettait sincèrement à présent. Il aimait Remus. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant et il était prêt à le lui dire. Il acceptait tout à fait le loup-garou qui était en lui… c'était même l'inverse qui se produisait à présent : est-ce que Remus l'accepterait lui alors qu'il n'était pas encore une fille ? Peut-être Peter le lui avait-il déjà dit ?

- A qui as-tu parlé de mon secret ? interrogea-t-il dans un souffle.

- Seulement à Lily et Sirius, répondit Peter avec honnêteté.

Cole sentit l'effet d'un poids énorme s'abattre sur sa tête. Il y avait déjà trois personnes qui savaient qu'il était en réalité un garçon. Et pour combien de temps ? Bientôt le cercle s'étendrait à James… et Remus. Le jeune garçon reprit son visage entre ses mains avec épouvante.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur as dit ? gémit-il. Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ?

- Tu n'as pas trahi le secret de Remus toi, peut-être ? s'écria Peter d'un ton enflammé. Tu t'es empressé d'aller tout dire à Alice.

- Ce n'était pas la même chose ! se défendit Cole d'une voix faible. Je savais juste qu'il y avait un loup-garou à Poudlard. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait.

- En attendant le résultat est le même ! trancha Peter d'un ton sans réplique en haussant les épaules. Le directeur protège Remus parce qu'il l'aime bien et qu'il a confiance en lui. Toi par contre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit aussi indulgent quand il apprendra que tu t'es fait passer pour une fille. Si tu n'es pas au moins renvoyé, tu seras obligé de te comporter comme un garçon : de dormir dans un dortoir pour garçon, de partager les vestiaires des garçons en cours de sport et toutes sortes de joyeusetés du même genre. Ca risque d'être difficile à vivre, tu ne crois pas ?

Cole resta bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir le timide et renfermé Peter prendre le contrôle de la situation à ce point. Il était évident qu'il cherchait à le menacer pour qu'il tienne sa langue envers le secret de Remus. C'était là une peine perdue car Cole n'avait pas la moindre attention de révéler le secret à quiconque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te promette que je ne trahirai plus Remus ? C'est bien mon intention. Comment t'en convaincre ? Tu veux qu'on fasse le pacte du sang ?

Peter n'apprécia pas beaucoup le ton railleur de Cole. Sans doute essayait-il de reprendre contenance ; nul doute qu'il était probablement terrifié à l'idée que toute l'école fut informée de sa transsexualité. Par ailleurs, à part croire en sa bonne foi, Peter ne vit pas ce qu'il put faire d'autre. Il s'apprêta à laisser l'adolescent avec ses tourments non sans résister à l'envie de proférer une dernière menace pour bien se faire comprendre.

- Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit que Remus est un loup-garou, moi je dirai à tout le monde que tu es un garçon, _Coleen !_

- T'es vraiment un charognard ! admonesta celui-ci en serrant les poings. Eh bien tu peux rassurer tes amis : je ne dirai rien !

- Ca vaut mieux pour toi !

- Mais dans ce cas, promets-moi de ne rien dire pour moi à Remus ! s'écria Cole d'un ton soudain suppliant.

Peter retrouva instantanément son sourire vicieux, qui lui allait décidément un peu trop bien.

- Non, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête, je vais te laisser le plaisir de lui faire toi-même cette confidence.

- Tu peux toujours courir !

- Remus est mon meilleur ami, murmura Peter en haussant les épaules, en plus il a un faible pour toi. Je ne peux pas lui cacher une chose pareille. Si tu ne lui parles pas, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

- Va au diable, Pettigrow ! cracha Cole avec férocité.

- Oui, lança-t-il en s'esclaffant, je m'y hâte ! Repose-toi bien… ah au fait !

Il sortit de sa poche les véritables fioles de son traitement et les posa sur sa table de nuit.

- Tiens tes saloperies ! annonça-t-il. J'espère qu'elles en valent la peine au moins !

Cole déglutit avec difficulté. Peter n'était pas une lumière en potion mais peut-être connaissait-il les risques qu'il endurait avec son traitement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il repensa à la dernière lettre de son médicomage puis revint à la raison. Il était à mi-chemin à présent, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour… même si son secret était découvert. Il attendit que Peter ait bien disparu et se mit à considérer ses fioles pleines avec atermoiement. Quelles pouvaient être les conséquences de sa rétraction à présent ? Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour ; les potions commençaient seulement à agir pour de bon. Le grand danger survenait dès lors, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Garçon ou fille, qui l'accepterait désormais ? Remus allait sans doute apprendre très rapidement son véritable sexe et irait sans doute le révéler au reste de l'école pour se venger du sentiment de trahison que Cole avait malencontreusement éveillé en lui en allant le voir à la pleine lune.

_Non ! _se rabroua-t-il mentalement. _Remus n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Il est généreux et tolérant ! _Restait à espérer qu'il le fut assez pour supporter d'avoir été séduit par un androgyne ! Le moins qu'on puisse penser, c'était qu'il allait être sous le choc… tout comme Alice d'ailleurs. Alice ! Sa brave amie Alice, sa seule et unique véritable amie… Cole n'oubliait pas la promesse qu'il s'était fait : si jamais il parvenait à démasquer le loup avant la pleine lune, il lui confierait son secret. Quel était le bilan de l'expédition nocturne ? Il avait bien compris que Remus était le loup-garou avant de le voir dans la cabane… ou du moins il avait eu de très forts soupçons. Il pouvait considérer qu'il avait résolu l'énigme, non ? Alice méritait bien la vérité dans ce cas.

Cole ne quitta l'infirmerie que pour l'heure du déjeuner ; un choix stratégique : il avait réussi à esquiver le cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'il détestait en raison de l'ennui mortel que prodiguait le professeur Binns à chacun de ses exposés, et sortait à peine pour se diriger dans la Grande Salle prendre une bonne collation. Non pas que la nourriture de l'infirmerie ne fut pas appétissante… quoique… Bref passons !

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh lui signa son bon de sortie, l'adolescent remarqua qu'elle continuait de le fixer de cet éternel regard soupçonneux comme si elle cherchait sur son visage des preuves irréfutables de sa virilité. Elle pouvait toujours chercher, Cole avait depuis sa toute petite enfance un visage très fin de poupée. Avec ses cheveux au carré, il passait tout à fait pour une fille, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas vraiment habillé comme un garçon. Les seuls détails gênants survenaient dans sa taille, un peu excessive pour une fille, et ses épaules qu'il trouvait malheureusement trop carrées mais contre lesquelles il ne pouvait pas encore lutter. Les potions se chargeraient de les lui affiner mais le processus était long.

Tout en regardant la plume de l'infirmière glisser lentement sur le parchemin avec hésitation, Cole se demanda s'il devait lui parler de son traitement. Après tout, elle savait et elle allait sans doute agir en membre du personnel de Poudlard c'est-à-dire informer les professeurs au plus vite sitôt aurait-il mis en pied hors de la pièce. Peut-être s'il s'expliquait, s'il lui faisait comprendre à quel point cette métamorphose était vitale pour lui, elle le laisserait faire sans alarmer personne. Le changement de sexe était une sorte de tabou dans le monde des sorciers ; on pouvait prendre l'apparence d'une personne opposée pendant un laps de temps provisoire mais jamais définitivement. C'était très mal vu. Cole savait qu'il pouvait attirer des ennuis à Antisto avec cette expérience.

Aussi prit-il la résolution de partir sans avoir rien dit mais non sans être passé voir James préalablement.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui voulait, c'était une force qui le tirait vers l'un de ses sauveurs. Celui-ci était toujours endormi, affaibli mais charmant dans l'adversité. Cole n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par les binoclards mais les petites lunettes arrondies allaient très bien au jeune homme. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait l'attirance de Lily pour ce garçon… mais bon, le genre sportif et prétentieux, très peu pour lui. Il laissait ça aux jolies filles bien foutues. Lui préférait les garçons gentils, discrets et timides… un peu comme Remus. A cette pensée, il détourna la tête vers le lit du jeune lycanthrope mais résista à l'envie de s'approcher.

- Coleen ?

L'interpelé sursauta : James s'était réveillé et le regardait avec une attention toute particulière. Au premier coup d'œil, l'adolescent comprit qu'il n'était pas encore informé de son secret ; il se sentit alors brusquement plus détendu.

- Salut James, murmura-t-il d'une voix redevenue totalement féminine grâce à la potion adaptée, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je fais aller, répondit ce dernier en toute franchise, je me suis déjà senti mieux.

- J'imagine, admit Cole avec une grimace.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants en chien de faïence. Cole sut parfaitement que le joueur de Quidditch attendait des excuses pour son comportement envers Remus et même toute l'équipe. C'était justifié ! Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, son courage à deux mains et se résolut à lâcher avec toute l'humilité qu'il avait en réserve.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment été bête ! C'était une erreur d'aller à la cabane hurlante hier soir. Je vous ai tous mis en danger…

- Toi la première, fit remarquer James en se redressant légèrement dans son lit, comment va ta blessure ?

- C'est sans importance ! répliqua Cole. A côté de ce qui t'est arrivé à toi…

- T'en fais pas pour moi ! trancha James d'un ton sec, le regard flamboyant. J'ai connu pire… et j'en verrai sans doute d'autres.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, dit Cole dans un souffle, je me sens vraiment coupable.

- C'est déjà ça, marmonna James dans un grommellement.

Cole le regarda avec étonnement.

- Que tu prennes au moins conscience d'avoir commis des erreurs… ça prouve que je ne me suis pas fait tabasser pour rien ; poursuivit James en grimaçant de douleur ; avec Rogue, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il refuse encore d'admettre qu'il a agi comme un con.

Cole baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- Je ne suis pas comme Rogue, plaida-t-il faiblement.

- Je l'espère, soupira James, parce que franchement on n'a vraiment pas besoin de sa copie féminine pour nous causer des ennuis.

Cole avala sa salive de travers. A présent c'était une évidence : James ignorait son secret… mais pour combien de temps ? Peut-être pouvait-il encore sauver les apparences au point où il en était.

- Je ne vous causerai plus d'ennuis, assura-t-il avec certitude et discernement, je vais sortir de votre vie.

James considéra l'adolescent sans la moindre émotion pendant une bonne minute. Sous un certain aspect, cette décision le soulageait ; il avait toujours vu cette fille comme une menace et d'autant plus depuis qu'elle connaissait le secret de Remus mais bizarrement, l'idée qu'elle joue les étrangères le dérangeait. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle plaisait à Remus ; comment réagirait-il en réalisant que Coleen ne voulait plus le voir du tout ? Il penserait qu'elle le repoussait à cause de sa lycanthropie… et le vivrait très mal par conséquent. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ça, par la petite porte !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne solution, dit-il alors avec retenue.

Cole écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à entendre ces paroles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que tu dois une explication à Remus, précisa James sans la moindre hésitation, tu as joué avec ses sentiments. Tu as mené l'enquête sur lui, violé sa vie privée. Et maintenant tu veux t'enfuir ? Dis-moi Coleen : qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de voir Remus en loup-garou ? Est-ce que tu as été choquée ? Est-ce que tu as eu peur ? Est-ce que tu as été dégoûtée ? Est-ce que ton opinion sur Remus a changé à tout jamais ? Tu commençais à le connaître avant de percer son secret ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est le garçon le plus gentil du monde. Est-ce que tu pourras faire la part des choses ? Savoir séparer sa malédiction de l'être qu'il est vraiment ? Oui Remus est un loup-garou… mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a un cœur, et qu'il aspire comme nous tous à une vie normale. Si Sirius, Peter et moi te demandons à genoux de respecter tout cela, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est notre ami mais parce que personne ne mériterait d'être humilié, bafoué et mis à nu par la première venue qui croit jouer les justicières avec un soi-disant super pouvoir de fouineuse.

Cole déglutit avec difficulté. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi embarrassé de sa vie. James avait tellement raison ! Il était vraiment allé trop loin ! Il aurait aimé dire à James que pour lui, la lycanthropie de Remus n'avait plus d'importance ; qu'il avait évolué et qu'il acceptait cela. Qu'au contraire, à présent c'était lui qui avait peur d'être repoussé. Mais le beau gryffondor n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Je sais bien que tout cela ne te fait pas grand-chose mais c'est important pour Remus ! insista-t-il. En ce qui me concerne, je ne vais pas te mentir : je ne t'aime pas beaucoup. J'avais déjà des doutes sur toi mais après tout ce qui vient de se passer, j'aimerais que l'on prenne de la distance. Cela étant, je n'interviendrai pas dans ce qui pourrait se passer entre toi et Remus. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'essayer de ne pas le faire souffrir. Il en a déjà assez vu comme ça, tu ne penses pas ?

James avait prononcé ces mots sans même regarder le jeune garçon. Il y eut un bref silence puis l'attrapeur, surpris de n'écoper d'aucune réaction, leva les yeux vers Cole et fut surpris de voir qu'il pleurait silencieusement.

- Coleen…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens, siffla celui-ci avec émotion en portant ses mains à sa bouche, je sais ce que j'ai fait et j'assume mes conneries. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis pas que tout cela ne représente rien pour moi ! Je suis bien plus affecté que tu ne le crois !

James resta alors surpris. Elle paraissait sincère ! Peut-être commençait-elle aussi à éprouver des sentiments pour Remus ; d'une certaine manière c'était un avantage pour le secret de ce dernier. Elle n'irait pas lui faire du tort si elle était amoureuse de lui. Le mauvais point de l'affaire c'était qu'il allait falloir se la coltiner un peu plus longtemps ! Argh ! Ils n'étaient pas encore débarrassés d'elle !

- Je te crois, dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre.

Cole émit un léger sourire en songeant que James était peut-être un peu formel par moment mais pas méchant. Il aimait avoir le contrôle de la situation et protéger ses amis, ce qui était normal… et puis il avait sauvé sa vie. C'était quelqu'un d'admirable… comme chacun des maraudeurs !

- Merci de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit James, non je rigole…

Cole sourit à nouveau puis quitta l'infirmerie, non sans remarquer que Madame Pomfresh le guettait de loin avec une attention dérangeante.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard, livré à lui-même, Cole réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas faim… pas du tout même. Il voulait simplement s'isoler et réfléchir à cette nuit extraordinaire qu'il venait de vivre, à Remus qui était le loup-garou de Poudlard et qui ne le laissait raisonnablement pas indifférent, aux autres maraudeurs qui s'étaient retrouvés à affronter le loup-garou pour le sauver par un mystère inexplicable, dont il soupçonnait qu'Alice fut à l'origine.

Enfin, il voulait réfléchir à Peter qui connaissait son propre secret et qui l'avait révélé à Sirius et Lily, selon ses dires. Comment allait-il faire à présent ? Il ne pourrait jamais regarder sa camarade de dortoir dans les yeux en sachant qu'elle connaissait sa véritable nature. Il se sentirait trop mal à l'aise devant Sirius et Peter.

Tandis qu'il songeait ainsi, ses pas le portaient naturellement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il tomba d'emblée sur ses camarades de dortoir… pas Lily, heureusement… mais Samantha et Maya, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal.

- Ah te revoilà Sandoval ! lança Samantha d'un ton crâneur. On commençait à se demander où t'étais passée !

- J'étais à l'infirmerie, expliqua celui-ci sans savoir pourquoi il se donnait cette peine.

- C'est ta vie Sandy ! répliqua Sam en roulant des yeux avec suffisance. Et ça n'intéresse personne d'autre que toi !

Cole ne répondit pas. Rien n'avait changé en son absence, preuve rassurante que pour l'heure, Peter avait tenu sa langue. Un peu soulagé, il voulut réintégrer son dortoir pour s'y barricader provisoirement lorsqu'il fut arrêté au passage par une voix agréablement familière.

- Coleen !

- Alice ! renchérit celui-ci en la cherchant des yeux.

La jolie blonde apparut tout à coup sous ses yeux et lui sauta au cou, extrêmement rassurée. Cette fois Cole, qui avait parfaitement pris son traitement, put se laisser faire.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle prestement, j'ai du confier tes médicaments à Peter parce que moi je n'avais plus le droit d'entrer dans l'infirmerie apparemment.

Il avait surtout raconté n'importe quoi pour pouvoir venir le provoquer, songea Cole avec aigreur mais il garda cet avis pour lui. Les intentions d'Alice semblaient n'avoir été que louables. D'ailleurs, elle s'empressa d'enchaîner :

- Il te les a bien apportés au fait ?

- Oui, approuva-t-il avec douceur en souriant, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas !

- Je suis soulagée, confia Alice qui semblait effectivement respirer un peu mieux, enfin cette histoire de fous est terminée !

- Pas tout à fait ! trancha Cole d'un ton direct.

Alice lui lança un regard suspicieux et inquiet, puis Cole regretta ses paroles qu'il avait laissées échapper sans y avoir vraiment réfléchi. Il était bien obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout à présent.

- Monte avec moi, je dois te parler ! déclara-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Intriguée, Alice le suivit à l'étage sans la moindre hésitation. Cole vérifia que le dortoir était bien désert puis verrouilla la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les interrompre pendant qu'il parlerait. Devant toutes ces précautions, Alice se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Coleen, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria-t-elle en pâlissant. Tu ne vas pas encore m'annoncer une catastrophe ?!

Si elle pouvait imaginer !

Cole hésita quelques secondes, partagé entre le désir de renoncer à son engagement pour fuir et au serment qu'il s'était fait. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il avait fait la promesse ! Il avait juste un détail à éclaircir. Le jeune androgyne resta une fraction de seconde sur ses positions puis fit volte-face pour regarder son amie dans les yeux.

- J'avais plusieurs questions à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

- La bague que tu m'as donnée…

Alice remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne l'avait plus au doigt et fronça les sourcils sans oser pour autant le couper dans son élan.

- Elle était en argent ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Alice choquée par la question. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Cole se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé. Il eut l'impression alors d'être un parfait idiot avec ce ton ridiculement agressif qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Alice était son amie, sa meilleure amie, elle ne l'aurait jamais dupé !

- Pour rien, dit-il alors en s'efforçant de prendre un ton dégagé.

Alice lui lança un regard soupçonneux, qu'il fit de son mieux pour ignorer.

- C'est toi qui es allée dire aux amis de Remus que j'étais à la cabane hurlante ?

La question était plutôt rhétorique ; il était évident que c'était Alice qui les avait prévenus ! Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire sinon elle ? Cette dernière rougit brusquement très gênée mais son regard conserva une lueur déterminée.

- Oui c'est moi, confirma-t-elle d'un signe de tête insolent, et alors ? J'ai mal agi ? J'étais inquiète pour toi ! Tu n'avais pas conscience du danger que tu encourrais ! Et moi j'avais peur de te perdre !

- Je sais.

Silence tendu. Cole chercha ses mots et baissa la tête, se sentant coupable.

- Je suis en train de payer le prix fort de mes erreurs, dit-il en souriant nerveusement, je voulais attraper le loup-garou et c'est finalement moi qui me fais attraper. J'imagine que je l'ai cherché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Alice qui ne comprenait rien au galimatias de son ami.

Coleen n'était décidément pas dans son état normal. Elle semblait aussi nerveuse que lorsqu'elle ne prenait pas ses médicaments ; y avait-il eu un souci avec Peter ? Celle-ci releva subitement la tête et s'approcha de la jeune fille qu'elle considéra avec une extrême gravité. (pensées d'Alice)

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le souci que je t'ai causé, dit-il en lui prenant les mains, je suis impardonnable ! Je ne mérite pas d'avoir une amie comme toi. Depuis le début, je fais tout de travers. J'aurais dû t'écouter et laisser tomber cette histoire de chasse au loup-garou ! James est gravement blessé par ma faute… Remus me déteste… et toi… je t'ai donné du souci… et pourtant tu m'as sauvé la vie… tu as toujours été patiente et juste avec moi. Si tu n'étais pas allée prévenir James et Sirius… je… je n'ose même pas imaginer…

- Alors n'imagine pas ! trancha brusquement Alice. Ce qui est fait est fait, Coleen ! A quoi ça sert de rester bloqué sur des faits passés ? Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant… rattraper les erreurs.

- C'est ce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire, rétorqua Cole d'un ton décidé, et je compte même m'y mettre tout de suite.

- Vraiment ? fit Alice en haussant les sourcils un peu étonnée. C'est-à-dire ?

Cole prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. C'était comme s'il était un gladiateur qu'on jetterait impitoyablement dans l'arène. Merlin ! Pourquoi la vérité était-elle si difficile à avouer ?

- Ma première erreur a été de ne pas être honnête envers toi, Alice ! murmura-t-il en évitant son regard. Je m'étais dit que si jamais je démasquais le loup-garou avant la pleine lune, je t'avouerais mon secret…

Alice retint son souffle. Coleen allait-elle vraiment se confier à elle ? Enfin ?

- Et maintenant j'y suis résolu ! déclara solennellement Cole en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami pour affronter sa réaction. Je vais tout te dire !

* * *

**Je sens que je vais me faire traiter mdrrr! Alors Cole va-t-il vraiment parler à Alice? Et si oui, comment Alice va-t-elle réagir? Réponse au prochain chapitre hihi!!**

**Note personnelle: je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre a été très bizarre pour moi à écrire parce que c'était la première fois que je désignais Coleen par son véritable prénom et par le masculin. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop dérangé à la lecture.**

**Reviews please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous!!**

**Je sais que je vous ai encore fait attendre!! Croyez combien j'en suis désolée mais j'ai une excuse très sérieuse: j'étais surbookée à cause des examens!! Maintenant c'est fini, je suis en vacances, j'ai donc pu achever ce chapitre!!**

**Voilà c'est promis j'arrête là de raconter ma vie!! J'espère que malgré l'attente, ce chapitre vous plaira, il est dans la continuité du précédent. Je précise tout de même qu'un important tournant dans l'histoire sera abordé au chapitre suivant (normalement...)**

**Sur ce merci à tous de votre fidélité, de vos reviews et bonne lecture!!**

Chapitre 14 : Affaire classée !

Cole eut le sentiment que le silence dans le dortoir perdurait depuis au moins plusieurs heures. Alice n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il lui avait tout révélé ; elle se contentait de l'observer avec toute l'incrédulité qu'il était possible de manifester en pareille circonstance. Le jeune homme retint son souffle : le premier mot qui sortirait de la bouche de son amie signerait sa condamnation définitive à la marginalité ou l'inverse. Ce fut lorsque Cole s'apprêta à prendre une dernière impulsion de courage pour briser le silence et lui demander de dire quelque chose, que la jeune fille se résigna à parler.

- Alors… Tu… tu es… un garçon ? balbutia-t-elle comme si l'information refusait d'être acceptée par son cerveau.

Cole déglutit difficilement devant son ton éberlué. Il pouvait comprendre son trouble ; après tout, il se tenait devant elle avec une silhouette plutôt féminine, il lui parlait avec une voix de fille. Il était plus simple pour Alice de rejeter ce qu'elle entendait et de croire à une mauvaise blague. Pendant un instant, Cole comprit que la vérité allait être trop dure à avaler pour son amie et qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel mensonge. Dans un acte de lâcheté absolue, il voulut revenir sur ses mots, éclater de rire et lui crier « Poisson d'avril ! » bien que la situation ne s'y prêtât guère. Puis il se ravisa intérieurement avant même d'avoir dit quoique ce fût. Non il était à Gryffondor ! Il devait agir comme tel et se montrer un peu courageux pour une fois. Il leva alors la tête et observa son amie dans les yeux. Comme cela pouvait être compliqué d'assumer ses choix, et de les faire accepter aux autres ! Cole avait toujours su que sa vie ne serait pas évidente mais à ce point-là !

- Je ne sais plus très bien ce que je suis, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, la gorge nouée. Je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

Il ne put ajouter un mot de plus, sa voix restait emprisonnée dans sa gorge. Il se sentait tellement minable, incapable d'être fier. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas expliquer à la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, comment il en était arrivé là ? Elle le comprendrait ! Qui mieux qu'Alice pouvait le comprendre ? Elle avait toujours été là pour lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais cela c'était quand elle croyait encore à Coleen. A présent, elle le regardait comme un étranger… et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

- Coleen, bredouilla-t-elle hésitante, les yeux toujours exorbités de stupéfaction, tu m'as… mentie.

- Tu crois que c'est facile de dire la vérité ? gémit-il les dents serrées pour se retenir de craquer et de fondre encore en larmes sous le trop plein d'émotions.

Alice ne répondit rien et regarda ailleurs comme si soutenir celui de son ami était devenu trop difficile. Que devait-elle dire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Jamais elle ne s'était préparée à affronter une telle situation. Cole comprit que c'était à lui de la mettre en confiance.

- Je me suis toujours dit que je ne pouvais avoir confiance en personne, poursuivit-il avec sérieux, je ne voulais pas révéler ce secret à qui que ce soit parce que… parce que j'avais tellement honte !

Il étouffa ses derniers mots dans un sanglot. Tant pis, il n'avait pas été assez fort pour se retenir. Alice allait le voir comme l'être pathétique et insignifiant qu'il était. Etrangement, le regard que la jeune fille posait sur lui n'avait rien à voir avec de la pitié. C'était plutôt une sincère compassion.

- Coleen, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant prudemment.

Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre d'entendre ce prénom après avoir révélé la véritable version à Peter un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Quand j'étais encore vraiment un garçon, c'était Cole ; confessa-t-il quitte à être franc, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

- Mais pour moi, c'est toujours Coleen !

Celui-ci avala sa salive de travers et suffoqua à moitié s'étranglant dans sa propre salive ! Il fixa instantanément son amie, qui souriait nerveusement malgré son trouble apparent. Etait-ce possible ?

- Alors… ça ne change rien pour toi ? bégaya-t-il sans y croire.

- N'exagérons rien ! trancha Alice d'un ton plus coupant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis sous le choc, je ne te le cache pas.

- C'est normal, marmonna Cole embarrassé, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Coleen ! soupira Alice en se laissant tomber assise sur le premier lit qui se présenta à elle. Il… il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée. Mais bon, tu es toujours mon ami. Je comprends que tu ne m'aies rien dit avant. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. En fait je suis plutôt flattée que tu aies trouvé le courage de m'en parler ; ça doit signifier que tu as confiance en moi.

Cole lui prit à nouveau les mains et lui fit son regard le plus sentencieux car ce qu'il allait dire ne devait soulever aucune objection.

- Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, dit-il dans un souffle, et tu es la seule avec qui je _veuille _partager ce secret.

- Sois tranquille, je ne dirai rien à personne ! assura-t-elle solennellement.

- Je le sais, répondit Cole en s'asseyant à côté d'elle soudain ennuyé, ce n'est pas toi qui me fait peur… ce sont les autres.

- Quels autres ?

Il lui expliqua alors comment Peter avait compris la situation et les menaces qu'il lui avait faites. Alice fronça les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait à une parade.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il irait tout raconter au directeur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Cole haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

- Très franchement, je n'en sais rien ! Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant !

Alice eut alors un sourire légèrement moqueur qui ressemblait davantage à la jeune fille insouciante et joviale que Cole connaissait bien et appréciait tant.

- Quoi ? fit-il en souriant malgré lui, contaminé par la simagrée de sa comparse.

- Ton vrai souci pour le moment, c'est Remus n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui en disait long.

- On ne peut décidément rien te cacher, grommela Cole dans ses petits souliers.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Alice soudain sérieuse. Même si tu sais que c'est un loup-garou ?

- Oui, répondit Cole avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait afficher, et même si je sais qu'il n'y a aucun espoir possible pour nous deux parce que pour l'instant je suis hermaphrodite !

- Oh dis pas ça ! rétorqua Alice en administrant une tape sur l'épaule de son voisin. Bientôt tu seras une fille pour de bon.

- Mouais, marmonna Cole sans conviction, si le traitement ne m'aura pas achevé avant !

- Qu'est-ce que t'es négative quand même ! s'écria Alice agacée. Tu es égale à toi-même !

- Difficile d'être optimiste quand tout semble aller droit dans le mur ! trancha Cole d'un ton tout aussi horripilé. Si tu veux un bilan de la situation, je te rappelle que les maraudeurs m'ont dans le nez depuis que je tourne autour de Remus, Remus lui-même me déteste depuis que je me suis pointé à la cabane hurlante un soir de pleine lune et maintenant tout le monde commence à savoir petit à petit que je suis un garçon qui essaie de devenir une fille ! Explique-moi comment cette histoire pourrait finir en happy end ? Peter, Sirius et Lily savent la vérité sur moi et vu comme ils sont remontés contre moi, on peut supposer qu'ils vont s'empresser d'ébruiter la rumeur autour d'eux. A ton avis, comment va réagir Remus en apprenant que je suis encore un garçon ? Tu crois qu'il va éclater de rire et dire : « Je m'en fiche je t'aime comme tu es Coleen. De toute façon je suis bi ! » ?

- En tout cas, ça serait trop marrant ! commenta Alice en éclatant de rire.

Cole se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas à franchement parler, le même degré d'humour que son amie… surtout dans la situation actuelle !

- Il faut être logique, soupira-t-il douloureusement, il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir. Déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas ; cela l'aidera juste à m'oublier un peu plus facilement.

Alice cessa aussitôt de rire et enroula un bras autour des épaules de son camarade pour le réconforter.

- Enfin ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! protesta-t-elle avec fougue. Tu n'as pas commis de crime que je sache. Tu n'as dit à personne à part à moi que Remus était un loup-garou. Il serait 

dégueulasse que lui aille dire à tout le monde que tu es transsexuel. En plus ça ne ressemble vraiment pas aux maraudeurs de colporter des ragots.

- C'est vrai, admit Cole en jetant un regard en biais à Alice, mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps à rester dans cette école. La rumeur va circuler d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je ne veux même pas parier sur celui qui allumera la mèche. J'imagine que c'est une punition pour m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

- Coleen au début tu partais d'une bonne intention ! rappela Alice avec gravité. Tu croyais vraiment que le loup-garou représentait un danger et tu as changé d'objectif lorsque tu as compris que ce n'était pas le cas. On va dire que la situation a un peu dérapé ! James et Remus vont bientôt sortir de l'infirmerie personne n'est mort, on fait la fête ! Tu connais leur secret, ils connaissent le tien, vous êtes quittes ! Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de repartir sur de nouvelles bases ?

- On ne pourra jamais, réfuta Cole sûr de lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Peter t'a menacé parce qu'il a peur que tu parles au sujet de Remus comme toi, tu as peur qu'il parle à ton sujet. Tant que vous tenez tous votre langue, personne ne dira rien. Vous avez donc tous intérêt à être amis, non ? En plus, Remus et toi, vous vous aimez…

- C'est moi qui l'aime, rectifia Cole avec une moue, lui il ne m'aimera jamais !

- Tu commences à m'énerver avec ton éternel pessimisme ! rugit Alice en tapant du poing sur le couvre-lit. Arrête de penser que tout va toujours mal aller ! Dis-toi que c'est une bonne chose que Remus connaisse ton secret. Comme ça tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir et vous pourrez démarrer sainement votre relation.

Cole observa son amie comme si elle était totalement folle, ce qu'il n'était pas très loin de penser d'ailleurs.

- Démarrer sainement notre relation, répéta-t-il avec lenteur en détachant bien chaque mot pour se laisser le temps de les assimiler, mais enfin Alice est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Comment peux-tu croire que quelque chose soit possible entre Remus et moi ? Sois réaliste ma chérie ! Entre Remus et moi, ce n'est même pas _envisageable, _tu m'entends !?

Alice sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami comme pour manifester sa lassitude. Celui-ci sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste tendre puis sourit à son tour. C'était vraiment apaisant d'avoir une amie pour le soutenir.

- Tu es vraiment stupide ! commenta-t-elle sans savoir que dire d'autre.

- Je sais, reconnut Cole avec un rire forcé, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Affaire classée !

Alice s'écarta quelques secondes pour infliger à son comparse un regard sermonneur comme elle savait si bien le faire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils se comprirent mieux que jamais sans l'aide des mots lorsque tout à coup, l'adolescent tira sa copine contre lui pour l'enlacer.

- Merci d'être là ! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lily choisit cet instant pour entrer dans le dortoir. Elle fit un bond d'un mètre si ce n'est plus en voyant ses deux camarades puis se mit à rougir avec embarras.

- Oh pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main confuse à sa bouche. J'interromps un moment d'émotion !

Alice s'écarta de Cole en éclatant de rire puis se leva d'un bond.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura-t-elle. Tout va bien ! J'allais partir en plus !

Cole devint blême : Lily connaissait son secret ! Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il chercha une excuse pour retenir Alice mais celle-ci était déjà pratiquement sortie de la pièce ; Cole se leva alors et lui emboîta le pas même sans savoir où aller. Comme il le redoutait cependant, Lily l'intercepta avant qu'il n'ait pu s'échapper.

- Coleen attend ! lança-t-elle dans un souffle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Celui-ci se raidit mais fit bonne figure et se figea avant de pivoter pour faire face à la jolie rousse, qui lui dévoilait son visage le plus solennel.

- Quoi ? demanda le brun d'un ton méfiant.

- Coleen, je voulais te dire…, marmonna Lily d'un ton hésitant.

Elle semblait très mal à l'aise et Cole comprit qu'elle allait lui parler de son changement de sexe. Il se prépara alors mentalement à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour masquer son trouble mais rien ne lui vint. Un silence incroyablement pesant s'installa dans la pièce et le jeune homme réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser patauger.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- En fait je voulais te dire, répéta-t-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise, je sais que… je suis au courant pour…

Cole croisa les bras et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire devant l'embarras de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout belliqueuse, ce qui rassura légèrement l'adolescent.

- Ne te fatigue pas ! répliqua Cole en lissant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Tu es au courant pour ma véritable identité, c'est ça ?

- Oui, avoua Lily en baissant les yeux, les joues très rouges.

- Je le savais, confia Cole avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'indifférence, Peter m'a prévenu qu'il t'avait tout dit.

- Justement, s'exclama Lily en sautant sur l'occasion, avec Peter et Sirius on aimerait te parler en privé.

- Quand ça ?

- Après le dîner, quand Peter et Sirius seront de retour dans la salle commune ; déclara-t-elle à voix basse ; ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que…

- On ne te retiendra pas longtemps, promit Lily promptement.

Cole comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ; il fallait bien régler les comptes avec une partie de l'équipe. Il se remémora alors les paroles d'Alice : « Pourquoi ne pas essayer de repartir sur de nouvelles bases ? » et hocha brièvement la tête comme s'il approuvait son amie et non la rouquine.

- Okay je ne quitte pas la tour de Gryffondor ; annonça-t-il platement avant de sortir de sa chambre à son tour.

Lily ne chercha pas à le retenir plus longtemps. Lorsque Cole descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune, il remarqua d'emblée qu'Alice travaillait sur une dissertation, sagement attablée près de la cheminée. Le jeune homme s'empressa de la rejoindre pour commencer ses propres devoirs. Ils se concentrèrent pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que le portrait de la grosse dame pivotât pour laisser entrer…

- Ah Lupin ! Te revoilà ! s'écria un jeune homme de troisième année en lui tapant sur l'épaule pour l'accueillir. Comment ça va ?

Remus lui fit un sourire un peu amène en guise de réponse. Il était encore fort pâle et même un peu tremblant dans sa démarche mais il était malgré tout de bonne humeur. Comme après chaque pleine lune, son retour fut remarqué et quelques-uns l'interrogèrent sur ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le jeune loup-garou parvint à esquiver comme d'habitude. Personne ne s'était jamais douté de sa véritable nature en sept années d'études. On avait beau dire : il avait la classe Remus ! Ce fut cela que pensa Cole lorsqu'il croisa une fraction de seconde le regard du beau loup. D'un seul coup, le souvenir de la pleine lune et des paroles très dures qu'ils avaient échangé lui revint en mémoire. Sans plus attendre, Cole jeta pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac et gicla hors de son siège, prêt à se sauver.

- Où tu vas ? questionna Alice surprise.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que je m'évade ! confessa Cole à voix basse avant de disparaître aussi subitement que s'il avait transplané.

- Si c'est par rapport à Remus, murmura Alice qui venait de remarquer l'arrivée de ce dernier, je crois que tu devrais au contraire…

Elle s'interrompit en constatant qu'elle parlait dans le vide. La jeune fille soupira alors pour elle-même en roulant des yeux. Comme Coleen pouvait être lâche ! Il ne serait pas facile de l'amouracher à Remus ! Et justement quand on parle du loup, celui-ci l'aperçut depuis son poste et s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut ! lança-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Coucou comment vas-tu ? renchérit illico Alice d'un ton tout aussi chaleureux. Tu te sens mieux j'espère.

- Beaucoup mieux, assura Remus avec un sourire timide, dis-moi ! Est-ce que tu sais où est Coleen ?

- Coleen ? répéta Alice comme si elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de la personne à laquelle ce prénom correspondait. Euh… oui… enfin non… enfin…

Remus fronça les sourcils, soudain suspicieux et Alice rougit sous son regard inquisiteur, se sentant idiote et craignant de faire une gaffe.

- Comme tu le vois, il n'est pas avec moi ! conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle devint aussitôt plus pâle que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en réalisant son erreur fatale : elle venait d'employer le masculin pour parler de son ami au lieu du féminin. C'était à peu près aussi discret que si Sirius, James et Peter surnommaient Remus : « mon petit loup-garou ». Alice se serait donnée des claques pour se punir de sa stupidité mais par un miracle inexplicable que la jeune fille ne mit que sur le compte de la chance insolente, Remus ne sembla s'être aperçu de rien… à moins qu'il n'eût eu vent du secret interdit et qu'il fît semblant de n'avoir rien entendu pour n'avoir pas à admettre qu'il savait quelque chose. A cette pensée, Alice se sentit soudain aussi horriblement mal à l'aise que si elle était directement concernée par le problème, comme si elle avait le sentiment à présent d'être solidaire du secret de son ami. Sirius, James et Peter, ressentaient-il la même impression à propos de celui de Remus ? Elle ne prit guère le temps de se poser plus de question et se concentra à nouveau sur le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi tu la cherches ? poursuivit la blonde en essayant de ne pas trop insister sur le pronom féminin pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Remus parut alors profondément embarrassé et se passa une main dans les cheveux, le regard fuyant.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna Remus qui ne savait pas s'il devait être contrit ou soulagé.

- Elle m'a dit énormément de choses entre hier et maintenant, fit remarquer Alice d'une voix paisible, j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus de précisions pour te répondre clairement.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, qui s'effaça bien vite.

- Coleen et moi on s'est disputés hier soir, dit-il en prenant place sur le siège que le concerné avait justement quitté quelques instants auparavant pour pouvoir parler à l'adolescente en privé, c'est assez grave ! Je lui ai dit des choses vraiment monstrueuses… je croyais qu'elle allait t'en parler.

Alice ne dit rien.

- En fait je regrette de m'être emporté comme ça, avoua le jeune lycanthrope en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable, je me suis vraiment senti minable. Mais il faut dire qu'elle m'a surpris… je me sentais menacé… en état d'infériorité alors… j'ai… j'ai perdu les pédales, tu comprends ?

- Très bien ! répondit Alice sans savoir quoi penser de cette confession si lyrique. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi qu'il faille dire ça ! C'est avec Coleen que tu dois t'expliquer.

- Bah ! fit Remus d'un ton proche du désespoir. Elle ne voudra sans doute plus jamais me parler après la façon dont je l'ai traitée.

A nouveau Alice ne dit rien mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ce qu'elle entendait la consternait royalement au point qu'elle en vînt à se demander si Cole et Remus n'appartenaient pas tous les deux à la même sous-espèce de gnome humanoïde ! Etaient-ils possible que deux êtres humains fussent si peu capables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez ? Alice n'eût jamais la réponse à cette question car un hibou s'engouffra au même moment par une fenêtre dans la salle commune et vint lui apporter un billet doux de son petit ami Naïhus, la priant de la rejoindre au public parce qu'elle « lui menquer trot ! » Bon d'accord ce brave garçon n'avait pas le prix Nobel de l'orthographe… mais il embrassait bien ! Alice se désintéressa alors totalement du malheureux Remus pour aller se faire belle et retrouver son rouquin adoré !

Cole pour sa part s'était terré dans son dortoir dans l'attente de la petite confrontation avec Peter et James, laquelle survint un peu trop vite à son goût. Il eut le sentiment que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Lily fit son retour dans la pièce. Cole et elle ne se dirent pas un mot, s'échangèrent à peine un regard. L'adolescent bondit aussitôt de son lit et la suivit hors du dortoir en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Remus, ce qui fort heureusement, ne fut pas le cas.

A l'infirmerie, James semblait avoir meilleure mine que lorsque Cole l'avait quitté. Il commentait avec animation une illustration mouvante de son livre fétiche consacré au quidditch pour Peter, qui ne semblait que moyennement intéressé. Lorsque Cole et Lily parurent, le silence se fit.

- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama l'accidenté en refermant son livre avec un claquement sec.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda aussitôt Cole d'une voix inquiète.

- Très bien, répondit James avec un sourire, mais ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que nous sommes présentement rassemblés !

Il se tut et Cole déglutit avec difficulté, d'autant plus lorsqu'il croisa le regard sournois de Peter. il eut alors le sentiment d'être convié à une sorte de procès secret et exceptionnel et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'inviter Alice. Elle aurait fait une formidable avocate.

- Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là ? questionna Cole en regardant tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'entendrait la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Non ne t'en fais pas ! assura James avec calme. Elle est partie chercher des potions curatives auprès de Slughorn. Nous avons quelques minutes pour mener à bien notre plan.

- Votre plan ? répéta Cole soudain pris de panique.

Qu'avait-il l'intention de lui faire ? L'adolescent ravala à grand peine un frissonnement. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que lui ; s'ils l'attaquaient, comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ? _Il ne m'aurait pas fait venir à l'infirmerie pour une chose pareille ! _se rassura-t-il. _En plus James est __blessé… et Peter n'est pas très fort en sortilèges… par contre, Lily est très brillante ! _Le jeune homme essaya cependant de ne pas céder à la panique trop hâtivement.

- A quoi vous pensez, au juste ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Les trois comparses se concertèrent des yeux comme s'ils se laissaient mutuellement la parole. Comme personne ne se décidait toutefois, ce fut James qui s'expliqua.

- On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemin parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps : tu as un secret, nous en avons un ! Je pense que tu devines le marché que je vais te proposer… ou plutôt te soumettre.

Cole répondit du tac au tac.

- Tu veux que je te promette de ne rien révéler à personne, devina-t-il, si c'est le cas, tu peux être rassuré parce que je ne dirai…

- Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient, riposta James d'un ton catégorique, moi j'ai besoin de garantie !

- Et tu penses à quoi ?

Il se tourna vers Peter pour lui laisser le plaisir d'annoncer le programme car visiblement ce dernier n'attendait que cela.

- Le Serment Inviolable, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Cole frissonna véritablement cette fois.

- Un serment inviolable ? glapit-il sans y croire. Vous êtes fous ! Vous connaissez les conséquences de ce sortilège si on ne respecte pas les termes du contrat.

- Oui, répondirent en chœur les trois autres après s'être préalablement concertés.

- Et ça ne vous fait pas peur ?

- Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir peur ? s'étonna Lily. Aucun d'entre nous n'a l'intention de trahir le pacte… n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben oui, confirma Peter en haussant les épaules.

- Absolument, conclut James en cherchant sa baguette dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit.

En le voyant faire, Peter et Lily s'empressèrent de sortir les leurs. Lorsque tous trois furent armés, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Cole, qui n'avait pas remué un cil tant il était pétrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Alors Coleen ! lança James en se redressant du mieux qu'il put dans son lit. Tu es prête ?

L'interpelé hésita tout de même une fraction de seconde puis se résolut à sortir sa baguette magique. Après tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Les quatre gryffondors placèrent l'une de leur main au 

centre d'un cercle comme des mousquetaires se donnant du courage puis y superposèrent leurs baguettes. James s'éclaircit alors la voix :

- Coleen Sandoval né Cole, psalmodia-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, donne sa parole qu'il ne révèlera à personne, en aucune façon, que Remus Lupin est un loup-garou.

- Oui, acquiesça alors celui-ci mal à l'aise, je donne ma parole.

Une lueur incandescente jaillit de l'extrémité des baguettes de James, Lily et Peter pour s'enrouler autour des quatre poignets. La main de Cole frémit mais il ne la retira pas.

- James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et moi-même Lily Evans, reprit alors la jeune fille de la même voix sépulcrale, donnons notre parole que nous ne révèlerons à personne, en aucune façon, que Coleen Sandoval est un garçon.

- Je donne ma parole ! s'écrièrent alors James et Peter à l'unisson, joignant leurs voix à celle de Lily.

Un second filet lumineux s'échappa des baguettes pour former une sorte de chaîne magique autour des poignets des quatre adolescents. Ainsi c'était fait ! Cole était lié par un serment inviolable ! Allait-il pouvoir le tenir ? Il avait bien besoin de ce genre de soucis dans un moment pareil !

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu!! Comme j'avais prévenu, ça suivait beaucoup le chapitre précédent mais je crois qu'au niveau révélation le compte y est (sauf si on exclut Remus naturellement héhé!!). Dans le prochain chapitre, de nouveaux ennuis vont faire leur apparition et Remus et Cole vont enfin finir par se parler (je n'en dis pas plus) par contre, je préfère prévenir: Remus ne connaîtra pas le secret de Cole...**

**Je fais ces petites annonces parce qu'en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas encore commencé mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**A bientôt merci d'avoir lu, reviews please? **


End file.
